Bringing Childhood Back
by WizardryBitch
Summary: Pitch,in the past,had finally managed to beat the Guardians and has enslaved them,distorting them in his own twisted way and using them for his plans,such has attacking other classic childhood characters. In modern days,Hiccup and his best friend,Toothless,find Jamie,a little boy who believes that his childhood guardians are trapped by the Boogeyman and begs for their help.
1. Prologue

Childhood.

I don't remember half of it, besides how it got ruined, nothing else.

You probably are going to say:"Ruined? Childhood can't be ruined. It's full of joy and brightness and you got _them_ to protect you!"

Them. The Guardians of Childhood. The Bringers of Wonder, Dreams, Hope, Memories and Fun. Well a friend of mine didn't think of it that way and was always telling stories and theories from all around the world. It wasn't because he was mean, it was because he never had parents to answer his questions. None of us did. We were orphans.

When it was Christmas, he didn't even make a letter for Santa or joined us to make the tree. When we asked why ,he told us about Krakus, a Austrian demon who took naughty children from their beds to eat them. He also told us about the witches from Norway, Pedro Preto,etc. It freaks us out. We even bought salt to cover ourselves, to put around the firewood, the doorstep, windows and doors. We were going to put on the roof, but our keeper stopped us. Jesus, that was hilarious. I still remember how red her face was and how she looked like a chicken running.

When my best friend lost his first tooth, he was hysterical and anxious for the Tooth Fairy to come and make a trade with him. We even made a plan to see her, but them…Our friend came and told about his theory. He said: "Why should she take just one, when she has a mouth full of baby teeth? If she is so powerful she could just take them all and leave us toothless." After that I gave my friend her nickname. Toothless. Funny, right? But that's not the point. The point is that we change or plan to capture her, to get away from her. Our plan, we thought it was brilliant back then, but now we don't even think that has plan, more like a joke. Firstly, we took a baseball ball. Secondly, put his tooth in it .Finally, get bat and hit the ball so hard that we won't see it ever again. We were going to that for the others teeth but then the keeper discovered our "plan". She kind of did a good thing, because we were getting out of balls. After that we just got a box and put our teeth in them, to bury it after.

When we, me and my best friend friend, couldn't sleep, our friend warned us to fall asleep fast or we were going to see Sandman in person. Cool, right? We also thought that. But then he told us the dark side of The Sandman Story. The good side we all know, he brings dreams to the sleeping children. Not the ones who are not. To them he just rips off their eyes with a spoon to make a stew with them. We didn't even like stew and we're going to be part of one?! Heck no. We, mostly I, hid under the covers and prayed to him not to come. And if that didn't work, he would meet Toothless' bat... He really liked that bat.

When it was Easter, everyone was excited, but Toothless was even more. He loved the egg hunts, the meaning of the holiday and the hope that it bring. But he loved more the Easter Bunny. While others had Superman or Batman as their heroes, he had him. I feel bad for him now. His heart broke just because of a stupid theory. He was getting ready for the hunt when our friend had to open his mouth. The others he could take it, but not that one. Not his favorite guardian. Our friend told us about the creepy pasta Bunnyman and his theory of him been inspired by Easter Bunny true nature. That didn't work for Toothless, saying that no one saw the Easter Bunny so how could they know his true nature. But then he told us about the eggs. What if they were poisoned or those at a micro-chip to locate the children who ate them? Ok, that done it. Toothless lost all of his Easter spirit and so did I.

When we got permission to go to the cinema, it was Jack Frost turn. That one wasn't exactly our friend fault, he just gave the opinion to watch that movie. No, it isn't the children movies of Jack Frost. It was the horror movie. Oh my god, that was horrible. Besides the fact that Jack Frost was a criminal who died and, because of a mutation he turned into a psycho snowman, there was a sex scene! With Jack Frost! It was so embarrassing and creepy, that I blushed, covered my eyes and started mumbling "It's just a movie" repeatedly while being in a fetal position. And Toothless just started laughing. God damnit you are my best friend you shouldn't be laughing.

But that was long time ago. Back there I was Hiccup, the scrawny, book worm, dragon lover kid. Now I am Hiccup , the scrawny, book worm, dragon lover teen.


	2. Chapter 1

Hiccup P.O.V

"Imagine your machine, or robot as you teens call, as a human body" a large, middle-aged, black man said has he stood in the middle of the classroom."We have the wires as the veins, the oil ,or whatever you are going to use has energy, as the blood, the chip as the… "

Did the professor just made robots sound boring?…He did. The year just started and I'm already bored. Well, it's still better listening to him then the chitchats of my, so called, classmates.

I bet they are saying "Who is that kid?", "Why is he in the university?" or "How old is he?". It's always the same thing. Every time on a new year, these questions will come up and the answers will never change. I'm Hiccup, I'm here to learn, I'm 2/3/4 years younger than you guys because apparently my intellect can be compared to yours…Or the professor. It's just a matter of time before the mocking starts just because I'm younger than them. Toothless say because they feel threaten for my intelligence or they're jealous. I honestly stopped caring anymore and just started to ignore them.

Like now, I'm just focusing on the world on the other side of the window. Nothing special unfortunately, just some students wandering around, trees with different kinds of leaves, each one of them with a different colors and some cars and motorbikes… New distraction.

Analyze unknown territory.

The university wasn't something unusual. It was like any other university, it was build around the XVIII century and had wallshth vines to decorate them, who covered their purpose. Protect it. Right in the middle of the front walls, there was a gate who itself had a keeper. Outside the fortifications, there was a parking lot for the students and workers of the university. I'm hoping to see a big black motorbike, praying for Toothless to be here…Nope

"Not wanting to waste your precious time", the professor said with a mocking tone "I wish for all of you a happy year and I hope we won't have any troubles."

Silence. We were all waiting for those two golden words. Just two words to get us out of this prison that society call classroom.

"Class dismiss."

Release the bulls.

Not wanting to be mean, but the way that they run away from the class and the sounds that they made looked exactly like bulls. And like bulls, they don't care who is on their way, they will stomp you with their woofs. I learned that the hard way. So I just wait for everybody to be gone.

Big mistake.

"Mister Haddock?"

Oh boy. I looked at the source of the sentence and saw the professor, moving from his previous place to the back of his desk.

"Yes, Professor?" _Nice one Hic. Good first impression_, I thought to myself.

"Please, call me Mister Rose" He said proudly, while gesturing his hand to the seat before in. _He wants me to sit? ...Ok. _

"As you wish, Professor" Couldn't keep it, could you?

"Very well…How are you?"

"Hm… Good?" Why is he asking that? Unless he… "You want to ask me about my talent, don't you?" I said rudely. Didn't mean to but I wanted.

"I assume this isn't the first time?" Mister Rose said while leaning back to his chair. And grinning. I hate it when people do that. It always look like they knew something that I didn't or that were mocking me.

"Every single educator, professor, doctor or scientist that heard about me, wanted to ask me about my past and present, if I had a accident or if I was like that has far as I remembered" It's true, there wasn't a single person, besides Toothless, who didn't asked me question about my, so called, talent. "If it wasn't a question they will make me do tests "Also true. In every school year, my teachers would make me tests, harder and longer one than the other students, to see if it was true. Every time I went to the hospital make, what it should be, a normal check-up, they will poke me with some random medical objects and exams that aren't normal in a check-up, like an X-Ray or blood tests "Like I was some sort of experiment."

"I see…"

"No you don't, I can see it in your face" A familiar voice cut the professor like a knife.

I turned my head so quickly that it surprised myself that I didn't break my neck. I was so happy to see a familiar face. And it wasn't just a normal one. It was Toothless, my best friend.

"And my ask who are you?" Mister Rose said angrily, while examining the strange person before him. Toothless, who real name was Noah, was my best friend.

When together, the peoples around looked at us questionably. While Toothless was a tall 18 year old boy, had a type of body that could be mistaken of a athlete, type of skin who is often compared to the one of a Indian and raven hair that passed his shoulders and covered one of his eyes, I was a short 14 year old boy, had a scrawny and skinny type of body, freckled skin and auburn hair that barely reached to my shoulders. The only thing that we had in common, bodily wise, was our eyes. We both have vivid green eyes that could be compared to the green of a emerald. And our "style" was also quite different. Toothless worn black clothes, complete with black combat boots and black letter jacked, he looked like biker. I worn green shirts that always included something about dragons or Viking themed, winter brown boots and, sometimes, black glasses, I looked like a nerd.

"Toothless" He said while smirking, enjoying the confused face of Mister Rose, and walking down the classroom, stopping by the professor desk "And I'm here to take your student back home."

Using the surprised pause of Mister Rose, Toothless took me by the wrist and we ran out of the classroom like it was a casual thing to do. Which it was, considering the fact that it wasn't the first time that Toothless saved me from the claws of a irritating person.

* * *

><p>"You didn't have to do that, Toothless." I said, more like screamed, to him.<p>

After that little 'runaway scene' from the classroom, Mister Rose finally came down his senses and started screaming, demanding us to come back. Of course, we ignore it him and continued running, which gained us a lot of attention. Especially with Mister Rose, seeing that screaming wouldn't get in far, behind us looking like a raged pig.

"Are you saying you're regretting?!" He also screamed, still looking ahead making sure that wasn't anything in our way and focusing only in one thing. Getting to his motorbike to go us home.

"Hell no!" Past years of us running away from superiors, it still hasn't lost his fun. I always found myself laughing at those moments.

"Good, because it's too late for regrets!" What?

As I looked forward us and saw the opening gates of the university, I also heard Mister Rose screaming to the gate keeper :" Close the gates! Don't let them to get away!" _Was he that desperate to analyze me? _I thought.

When I turned my head back, I really wish I didn't. Mister Rose was right behind me with his arm stretched and his hand wide open. But what scared me was his face.

His dark skin turned into a horrid type of white and his veins were popping out. Much like a corpse. The mouth was still open from his yell and I could see teeth of sharks and the tongue of a snake. And his eyes were black, pitch black. You couldn't even see the iris.

Without knowing, I wasn't laughing anymore. I was screaming.

That made Toothless to lose his focus and to turn around. Unfortunately, because of that, he hit the gate, looking slightly confused and making us stop. Which was the only thing that Mister Rose, or whatever that was, needed to catch me.

Toothless, seeing that he had caught me by the neck, punched Mister Rose right in the face, making him and me fall to our knees and gaining the security attention.

One curiosity about Toothless. While I am in University of Engineering, he is on Aviation school and that includes military training. Now, joining the fact that Toothless fought since he was little and he's pissed because they hurt me, my calculation is that Toothless is going to leave the security guard with a black eye and is going to knock him out after.

…

My calculus was right.

When Toothless saw that Mister Rose was still on the ground and that everyone attention was on the knocked out guard, he saw our opportunity to freedom.

He grabbed my arm with gentle force and put me in his back, like a piggy ride. Toothless started running from the gates to the walls. He stood in front of them and reached a hand to the plants. He was looking for something. He swoop his hand for a second and I saw a pair of wood.

_Ladder_

He grabbed it and I finally understood. We were going to climb the wall. I reached my hand to grab the stairs but then Toothless moved away. Just for a few meters.

No. He couldn't. I knew he did parkour for fun, so that was a play child to him, but jumping a wall with me on the back wasn't a easy thing to manage.

"Hold on tight" He said leaning forward.

"Toothless don't you - "

He ignored me and started running at full speed. I held on tightly to him, trying not to fall. Suddenly…

He jumped.

It was a good jump. But not enough, we only reached half of the wall, but Toothless grabbed the stairs and started to climb with such ease that it could be compare it to a monkey… _Oh I am so going to mock him after this. _I thought, ignoring the fear of falling.

"Hm…" Toothless mused and I realized that we had reached the top.

"You don't know how to come down, do you?"

"Shut up, I'm thinking." He said has he sat in the top of the wall, with me still in his back.

"Just climb down the ladder!"

"Oh, why didn't I think of that? Genius, there aren't more stairs." There was a hint of mock in his sentence and a bucket of impatience in his tone.

"Well, keep thinking. I think that they are starting to realize that we aren't there anymore." The crowd that had been watching the guard and Mister Rose, started to look around them, obviously trying to spot us.

Suddenly, I felt movement and I saw Toothless standing up and stretching his arms to both sides of his body, clearly a pose to keep us balanced.

"What are you doing? You are going to fall" I said, with a worried tone without wanting it.

Toothless didn't hear me, or choose to ignore me, and started to walk.

"Toothless are you hearing me?"

"Hush Hic, I'm trying to keep focus here."

I kept quiet, although I didn't want to. Instead I was switching my view to ahead from down the wall, analyzing how much pain will I feel if I fell.

Toothless stopped and I looked at him, thinking that he had gotten hurt for some reason. Maybe a cramp…

He was looking down and I followed his rail, only to find a green dumpster. I immediately knew what was Toothless thinking.

"Are you seri-"

"Geronimo!"

"Toothless!"


	3. Chapter 2

Toothless P.O.V

_Ow. Ow. Ow. Ow. Ow. Ow. _I thought has I walked down the road and tried to show no sign of pain too Hiccup of my, probably, twisted ankle.

When I "landed" on the dumpster, I remembered that I've forgot to see if the structure of the dumpster could hold with both our weight, with Hiccup still on my back.

It didn't. The lid broke the next second I stood there, adjusting myself from the fall.

And, unfortunately, the dumpster had trash. Yes, it is normal a dumpster to have trash, but that thing was literally full, to the tip, of trash.

After getting us out the dumpster, we started walking to the parking lot. With the bad luck we had, faith apparently thought that it was funny and decided to add just another thing. Just a final touch to end it.

_"Hey, where did they go?" _An unknown voice said. And we ran, has fast as we could with a twisted ankle, totally forgetting that we were mere meters from my motorbike.

_Ow. Ow. Please make it stop. Ow. Ow. _

"Toothless?" I heard. It was Hiccup.

"Yes?" _Ow. _I turned to him, hoping that he couldn't see the hint of pain in my face.

"Did… Did you see Mister Rose face when he attacked me?" He said with a scared tone.

I did see the teacher face and I really hoped that Hiccup hadn't. That face wasn't normal or even human. It was full of hate and rage and it could provoke nightmares to a person for a good amount of time.

I sighed "You too, huh?"

"Yes" Pause.

I looked had him worriedly. Since we left the parking lot, he has been looking at the ground like it was the most interesting thing in the world.

"You're o-?!" I wished I was the one looking at the ground, so I could see the stupid rock that made me trip and hit the ground! I tried to stand up and fell again because of my now definitely twisted ankle.

So I just stood there, in the ground and glaring at the demonic rock like that would help me.

I was still glaring at it, when I heard laughter. I turned to the culprit and saw Hiccup trying to hold is laugh and failing miserably.

"This isn't funny!" I screamed and moved my glaring to him.

"Sure looks like it's for me." He said smiling. _Well at least he isn't sad anymore._

"Just help me up…" I said smiling lightly.

"We are literally 5 steps from home." He said with a mocking manner has he walked do the doorstep to open the door.

"Oh" I looked up and saw our house. It was quite normal house, made of painted white wood and it at a top floor. Not special at all, but it was for Hiccup.

A few years ago, when we were still at our orphanage, we found out that Hiccup apparently wasn't forgotten and his parents at included him on their will, so he inherited that house and amount of money that he donated to the orphanage.

When I entered the first thing I did was fall into the couch, only to feel something poking me in the back of my head.

I reached there and I found a fricking fish bone!

"Ew!" I said and throw the "body" to the ground "Hiccup do I still have trash in my hair?"

When he didn't respond I looked around and saw him staring at the mail.

"What's that, Hic?" I said worriedly as I walked to him.

"It's a letter … from the orphanage." He said has he handed me the letter "They invited us to a dinner and a reunion celebration."

At the same time he was explaining the content of the letter, I was reading it to make sure. It couldn't be. I looked at him with a look of confusion on my face.

"But how? The orphanage never had money for these kind of things." I read the letter again "And a full week with food, transportation and place paid?"

"It's not the orphanage who is going to pay" Hiccup said while he made a gesture with his hand to tell me to the letter "It's the president of the town that is going to take place the reunion."

When he said that, I saw that a name was written in a baroque style. _President P. Kozmotis? Did his parents hated him to give him that name? _I thought.

"So… are we going?" I said with a pleading tone. And that was unusual has hell.

"Are you serious?" Hiccup responded me, with a face that told "Hell No"

"Oh come one! Why not? It would be like a vacation! And god knows how much we need one. Besides it will be good for us to be away from here, especially after the attack of that man, or whatever that was..." I whispered the last part, because there is no way that was human

"Are you telling me that you want to run away from Mister Rose?"

"Ok, you can't address that thing has Mister Rose anymore. And, no! I'm saying that this is a great chance for us to see our old friends again. Come on, you really don't want to see Fishlegs or Astrid again?"

"W- Well I don't… I mean… I…" He stuttered and blushed at the mention of his childhood crush, Astrid. After a while of mumbling, he looked down.

"Besides, there is no way that you are going back to the university anytime soon, so why not use that free time?"

He looked up at me "What about the Aviation School?"

Oh shit.

"Well, there was a little accident…" I looked around nervously. It was a habit I got since I was a kid, from trying to explain our keeper the reasons and intentions of my actions.

"What did you do?" Hiccup sentence was a mixture of curiosity, worry, amusement and anger.

"I may have-" I mumbled the rest of the sentence.

"You what?"

"I said I was expelled for two weeks. " I said rapidly.

Silence

"For god sake, Toothless. It was only the first day! How did you manage that?" He asked angrily.

"Ok, but don't be mad" I pleaded to him, receiving a face that clearly told me: _Madder than I'm already? _"Hm,so I was on the auditorium..."

* * *

><p><em>"I'm very happy to see so many new faces" A tall and slim and white middle- age man said has he stood in the middle of the stage "Before we start, I would like to introduce myself. I'm the director of this school and my name is John Coxwell, yes I am descendent from the great <em>_Henry Tracey Coxwell__" He said proudly and waited in silence. As if for waiting for claps…None came "Well, I'm not surprised that you don't know how important he was" He was a English aeronaut "but you will understand this year. You will understand how delicate is the art of aircraft and how it must be respected at all cost…"_

_Don't make flying boring to me please, I thought. _

_I yawned and looked around to see if there was something to distract me or make it more interesting…Nothing. Just some students sleeping or feeling as boring as I am._

_Sigh. Shouldn't a aviation school be more exciting or cool? My god, this isn't what I expected for a first day. I wanted to see airplanes, helicopters or even bloody air balloon!_

_When I just decided that I that I was going to use this 1 hour to catch some sleep, something caught my eye. I looked at the window that was on the wall besides me and saw a helicopter. With nobody watching over it! _

_This was just a sign from heavens, this had to be._

_I quickly glanced at the director to see if he was still talking about air- Nope. He is talking about himself again. And ran to the exit door, without even making noise._

_When I saw the helicopter, I couldn't help but hold my breath. It was beautiful, even with that horrid bright purple color. _

_I couldn't help myself and entered it. _

_That wasn't beautiful. That was amazing. It had everything that I imagined. The cyclic looked like a joystick and it was located between the pilot legs, the collective at my left side, the petals perfectly formed to my feet, the bright buttons near the key…Wait, what?_

_Oh this is luckiest day of my life, I thought as I took the keys and started the helicopter._

_The moment that the helicopter started levitating a few meters of the ground, I realized that something was missing… Oh right the headphones. Eh, screw it, it's not like I need it now, I thought._

_I put my hands around cyclic and pushed forward slowly, making the helicopter to go higher._

_Without realizing I was flying over my little town, Berk, and I was loving every single moment of it. The view and the feeling was amazing… And then I realized that I had spent half an hour flying!_

_I quickly changed the direction to the school, praying that no one had noticed the missing helicopter. _

_When I landed on the same spot that the helicopter previously was, I hurriedly took the key off and jumped out of the pilot seat._

_I'm save, I thought and started to walk away. _

_Until I was interrupted by an obnoxious voice and the door opening dramatically, showing the director._

_"And now, you will be all able to see a demonstration of -" The director immediately stopped his sentence when his eyes landed on Toothless, then to the helicopter and finally to Toothless hand, who was still holding the key._

_The director face quickly turned red and a vein popped out._

_To soon, I tought with sadness._

_"Who are you, to even dare, to use my helicopter?!" The director screamed, ignoring the saliva flying out of his mouth._

_"Well, since you asked so nicely, I'm -" I said with a mocking tone, trying to hide how scared and nervous I really was, and rolling my eyes, catching a man with a_

_looking at me and waving a speeker...Oh the headphones. He was trying to warn me._

_"Out! You are expelled for two full week, you heard me?! And if you even thing to even put a foot in this school, I will permanently expel you and make sure you will never be on a aviation school!"_

_The only thing that could be heard, was the director' heavy breath and the students whispers._

_"I understand, I will just go to the exit door by myself. " I said with fake confidence._

_And walked away._

* * *

><p>Silence stood in the room.<p>

"Ok…" Hiccup said, surprise could be seen in all his face."You … drove a helicopter?"

Oh thank god, he isn't mad.

"Yes, and it was amazing!" I exclaimed.

Laughs filled the room and only died a few minutes after.

"So…Are we going?" I asked hopefully.

"You 're not going to give up, are you?" Hiccup sighed.

"Nope"

"Fine"

"Yes!"

Hiccup got up and walked away from the room, leaving me behind celebrating.

"Hey, don't leave me! Where are you going?" I said with a fake sad baby voice.

"I'm going to take a shower." Hiccup said, making his way to the stairs.

"Oh, and where are we going?" I asked with curiosity.

"Burgess."

* * *

><p><strong>By the way, I forgot. I'm completely knew at this and English is not my mother language.<strong>

**I won't be angry if you point my mistakes out.**

**Oh and the pairings are Hijack and Buckteeth.**


	4. Chapter 3

Hiccup P.O.V

I was standing in the peak of a mountain, watching the view. I could see that the place where the mountain was located was an island, since it had rocky arches and cliffs, beaches, waterfalls, streams, several large forest and that all of that natural treasure was surrounded by the sea.

Besides that, the sky looked like it just got out of a work of art. It was beautiful how the sky could have so many colors and the sun was perfectly in the middle, shinning with all his glory.

I close my eyes to improve my other senses. I could feel the wind blowing to me, smell the flowers and hear the waves of the beach.I could never describe this feeling.

I opened my eyes and… everything changed. In a horrible way.

The place that once had a bright and alive light was now a dark and dead nature. The cliffs never looked more menacing, the waterfalls were now dry, the streams didn't reflect no more light and the forest wasn't green and vivid anymore. All its nature at gone dead or was on the verge of dying.I looked up to the sky, hoping the see his colors. But even that had changed. It wasn't even day anymore, it was night, gloomy and dark. The clouds were covering any source of light, including the moon.

"Hiccup!"

_Toothless_, I thought.

I stared around me, trying to found my best friend.

"Hiccup, help!"

Realizing that he wasn't near me, I started to follow his screams.

"Hiccup, please!"

I started to run and, without realizing, I had entered a forest. The screams stopped and I looked around me worriedly, hopping that I didn't arrive too I fell into my knees and started to lose hope, screams from all different place evoked.

"Help!" "Hiccup, help me please!" "Hiccup!" "Please!" "Help me!" "Please, Hiccup, help me!"

I started panicking. It wasn't only Toothless pleads of help, there were others, that I couldn't remind but sounded familiar.

"Toothless, where are you?!" I yelled and was going to move again.

If I could.

When I looked at the cause of my inability of moving, I found shadows of multiple arms coming from under my body, holding me back.

I begun struggling, but I couldn't free myself and my eyes started to burn.I won't cry, I thought, I refuse too cry.

"You can't escape."

A distant voice said in a gentle tone. But the voice was everything but gentle, even with my extend vocabulary I couldn't find a word to described. It just reminded me of fear.

Nevertheless, I continued to struggle and noticed that the hold of the arms become tighter.

"The more you struggle for freedom, the more pain you will feel."

I ignored the pain that the grip started to make and the fact that the voice was closer. The screams for help became louder and louder.

"Hiccup, my dear, why do you continue? You know that you aren't strong enough to free yourself and your intellect won't be of any use to this situation." The voice said in a mocking tone.

Angry and frustrated I looked up to shout at the owner of these hurtful sentences.

The moment I viewed the person, my words died in my throat. Silver-golden yellow eyes resembling an eclipse were eyeing me with dark intentions that I couldn't understand.

I found myself falling to my back. That creature has his face covered but I could see dull pale-grey skin and a mocking smirk full of hate. Physically, it was tall and lithe and had, what apparently was, a dark robe made of shadows that covered his full body.

Realizing at the same time that the arms weren't there anymore, I started to crawl away from that creature.

"Afraid, Hiccup?" He said has he followed me.

I wanted to say something, but fear took over my ability to speak.

"Hiccup!"

I look behind me, hoping to see Toothless, but nothing was there. Actually, when I looked forward again, there was nothing. Literally. There was only darkness.

I started to relax a little bit but then "Hiccup!"

* * *

><p>"Hiccup, wake up!" I heard while being shaken by familiar arms.<p>

_ It was just a dream_ I thought happily and with relief _Toothless is alright._

Before I could thing properly, I hugged him. He certainly got shocked, as he took a moment to hug me back.

"Hm…Love you too?" He said with a question and mocking tone.

He pulled away from me and looked at me worriedly "You okay?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" I said trying to hide my fear that was still in me because of the nightmare.

"You were shaking and sweating while sleeping. You even started crying and screaming."

"Oh… It was just a nightmare."

A awkward silence stood between us until he sighed.

"Well, at least you ok" He put a comforting at my shoulder "We're here."

"We're where?" I said totally confused.

"Wow you're slow when sleepy" I glared at him as a response and realized that we were on a taxi He carried me here, didn't he? He normally did that when I was sleeping or out of energy, so I didn't asked.

"We arrived to Burgess, Hic" He said has he pointed forward.

I followed his arm until I saw a hotel outside the window. I got out the car and looked around, while the cab driver took our bags out.

"Cool, right?" Toothless said has he stood beside me. The hotel had a sense of history to it, which apparently the full town had. It possessed a neoclassical fenestration and marble cornices decorating the walls. At the entrance, there was a doorman and by his sides, two columns, both with gigantic and menacing horses.

"A little creepy."

We were interrupted when the doorman opened the door and let out two other men with the same uniform has him, a black long-sleeved jacked with silver colored buttons and names tag and a pair of black pants, completed with a matching round black hat, that took our bags inside.

We awkwardly followed then inside.

When we entered we were shocked. The lobby was definitely to people who were rich and lived in opulent lives and among luxuries.

As we looked at amazement at the lobby, a elderly man that made me remind of Alfred Pennyworth, Batman butler, stopped near us.

"Mister Hiccup and Noah?" Alfred, as I decided to call him, said in a polite tone.

"Yes?" I answered for us, detecting Toothless annoyance for being called his birth name.

"Follow me."

* * *

><p>"This is your room. I hope it's of your liking."<p>

If I thought that the lobby was beautiful, than our room just came out of a melancholic fairy tail.

The room at two single beds docked to the wall, both covered with black sheets and silver pillows, with a fluffy gray carpet in between. In the wall that was in front of the beds, were two silver baroque closets and mirrors beside them. Right in the middle of the closets, there was a simple white door, which I assumed it was the bedroom. The last wall didn't have anything. It wasn't even a wall, it was a window that showed us the town.

"Oh my god…" I heard and turned to Toothless, who gawked at the room "Is this really our room?" He asked to Alfred…Who wasn't between us anymore.

The moment he realized that Alfred wasn't there, he flew to the door and, few seconds later, he screamed "Hiccup, there is a dolphin in our bathroom!"

I started laughing and went to the window to see the view. Kind of reminded myself of the dream…no…nightmare. Except that it wasn't a island, it was a cute little town with a sense of history and covered of snow. That reminded me of distant memories of my childhood. Me and Toothless making snow angels, getting together with our friends and starting a snowball fight,...

And that got me thinking of something. _Where are the childrens? Why aren't there any kids playing in the snow?_

* * *

><p>"So where is going to be the dinner?" Toothless said as we walked down the hall.<p>

"Here." I looked around and could see multiple of painting and doors.

"This hotel also has a restaurant?" He said excitly, looking for it.

"Calm down, it isn't even 7pm."

Unfortunately, I wasn't looking forward. And I realized that, when I hit someone. "Sorry!"

"It's ok, Hiccup." A familiar voice said and I looked up.

"Hey Astrid." Toothless said happily and hugged, what I learned was, Astrid, our childhood friend and my childhood crush.

Astrid was a beautiful girl, with a slim body type, blue eyes and long blond hair that covered her left eye and always had a braided ponytail. Since childhood she had a determined and strong personality, gaining attention from many boys… And totally ignoring them, including me.

"Hey to you too Noah." She said mockingly, knowing that Toothless hated to be called by his real name. He immediately pushed her to me, glaring at her and smirking to me.

"Shut up Hiccstrid" I hate you.

Astrid started to laugh, thinking of it has a joke. We started to talk about random things and our lifes after leaving the orphanage.

"Have you seen the others, Astrid?" I asked, not really caring to see the others.

"Yes, they went outside. I was going to join them, but them I ran into you guys."

"Them what are we waiting for? Come on!" Toothless said and took both of our hands, pulling us outside.

* * *

><p><strong>Calm down, things are going to start be interesting.<strong>


	5. Chapter 4

Hiccup P.O.V

The others, that included two long blond haired twins, Ruffnut and Tuffnut, were wrestling each other in the ground, a strong teenage boy making a huge snow ball for apparent no purpose, Snotlout and a large blonde boy building a snowman in the middle of the snow, Fishlegs, were right in front of an antique story.

"Hey guys! Look who I found!" Astrid screamed at them, gaining their attention.

"Hey it's the shrimp and fury!" Snotlout said, pointing at us, forgetting about the snowball that started to roll down. A wave of embarrassment flew by my body.

"Watch it, Snot-face" Toothless stood protectively by my side and used Snotlout old insult, while the others started to laugh.

I looked for the rest of the our little group and realized that some were missing, like Stormfly, Astrid best friend and a tall, dark-skinned girl with long blond braided hair, Hookfang, Snotlout "frienemy" a tall red head, Meatlug, Fishlegs best friend, a dark skinned, wide and colorful dark haired girl, and Barf and Belch, the other pair of twin trickster, also blond but with a darker tone of skin.

"Where are the others?" I asked.

"Behind you." A choir of voices said behind me and Toothless, before a giant pile of snow was dropped on top of us.

"Snowball fight!" Ruffnut screamed, before throwing a snowball to her brother.

Without wanting or regretting, I found myself in the middle of a snowball fight full of laughter and threats.

And, like all good things, this had to have an ending. And what better ending for a snowball fight, then hitting the window of the antique store in front of the battle field.

At the same that happened, something caught my eyes. A dark shadow in between the trees and it had a petite structure. When it noticed my stare, it runs behind the nearest tree. While I hoped to see the silhouette again, it didn't. It had disappeared.

"Shoot! Everybody hide!" Astrid screamed in her "military" tone.

Everyone did so, except me. I was still shocked and confused about the mysterious manifestation. But curiosity took over me and started to walk to where it was before, wanting and had the same not to see if it was still there.

"Hiccup, what are you doing?! Hide!" Tuffnut screamed, well had least tried to scream while whispering at the same time.

I made a wait movement with my hands to him, ignoring the angry mumblings that come after it.

"Seriously, Hiccup. Hide yourself!" Snotlout said and I continued to walk. When I was almost there, something or someone grabbed my hand.

I turned around at full speed and saw a Toothless. A wave of relief hit me, until I saw his face. It showed anger and fear. _He also saw it,_ I thought _He's mad that I went to it._

"You okay?" He said, ignoring the confused glares of the others. I nodded.

He pulled me to his previous hidden place, but we didn't reach in time. The door of the antique shop opened and showed a 30 aged man looking angrily and confused at the window, then quickly moved his stare to us, his face instantly changed the moment his green eyes landed on us.

He was definitely handsome for someone of his age. He had tanned skin, which make me question how did he managed that in this freezing weather, brown short-cropped hair and had unshaved beard.

He smiled and made a gesturing movement with his hand to us, saying with it to follow him, before turning his back and entering the store.

"Should we follow him?" I asked to Toothless, while Snotlout whispered loudly to the others "This is our opportunity, we should get away while we can", followed by a punch of Astrid.

"I don't know, but from my experience of watching movies, you should never follow a mysterious handsome man to a store unless you want to die or have another horrible faith." Toothless said with no hint of mock in his tone.

We looked at each other one last time before entering the store.

* * *

><p>The store' door creaked when Toothless opened "Hello? Can we come in?" He asked. The man wasn't anywhere were he could be seen.<p>

"Yes, of course. Besides I wouldn't have invited you guys if you couldn't come in." A cheerful voice echoed from the shop, not helping me to find the man location.

When we come in, my eyes started to wonder around, ignoring the smell of old and dust that the place reeked. As I walked farther into the store various items caught my eye. There were swords and vintage weapons hanging of a wall, multiple glasses cabinets full of random objects, cabinets filled with old books and some vintage furniture splattered around the shop.

Remembering Toothless curiosity, I quickly turned to him and-

"I won't touch anything" he said with a annoying tone and smirked at me.

I decided to ignore him and looking trough the cabinets, finding some pots, Chinese porcelains, little statues and jewelries. I found myself pretty interested in one pendant that looked like a snowflake, made of silver and with a vivid blue stone in the middle of it.

"A beauty isn't it?" The same voice said and I turned to her source. The previous man was behind the balcony with a large box in his hands. "There is a legend that is connected to it, would you like to hear it?" He said with a gentle tone.

When I was going to answer him, a creak could be heard. His attention turned quickly to the door and I followed his gaze.

A small pale girl was there. She was dressed weirdly, her clothes changing from black to purple, and remind me of a hybrid with the Japanese street fashion, Harajuku, with a black cat. Forgetting her attire, she had medium-short black hair, her expression was empty, with no signs of emotions, completed with small eyes, that made her to look like she had asian features. Looking better she had a delicate looking body and moved with grace and confidence. Like of a ballerina.

She completely ignored us, including the man happy greeting, and went searching for some object.

"Rude" I heard Toothless whispering and I saw the girl flinching, but made no move to defend herself.

"Anyway…" the man said, choosing to ignore the girl, "I have something for both of you guys." He made a movement for Toothless to come, seeing that he was looking at us.

He took out of the box a cylindrical object made of white wood. He looked at it like a parent staring at a child and then he handed it to us. We both looked at it with curiosity and interest.

"That's it?" Toothless asked with confusion.

"What did you expect?" The man said with a gentle mocking.

"Aren't you mad for what happened to the window, mister…?" I asked, handing the object to Toothless, who started to examine it with his hands.

"Sebastian. Yes, I am, but I know that it was an accident" he clapped his hands together "Now, everybody out. It's closing time and I have a lot of things to too."

We started to head out to the entry, but then Sebastian stopped us. "Oh, one more thing." Sebastian went to one of the glass cabinets and took of something "That's yours."

He threw the unknown object to me and immediately started saying "Out, out, out" pushing us to the door and closing it behind us.

Me and Toothless stood confused at the front door and silence rose upon us.

"So…That was weird." Toothless said smartly "What did he threw at you?"

I opened my hands, realizing that I had them close to my chest, and a gasp of shock was out of my mouth before I could stop it.

It was the pendant from before.

"Holy…" He said with amazement "Why did he gave you that? It's must cost a fortune!"

"I- I don't know." I mumbled and haul up the pendant to the sky, realizing that it was night "How long did we spend in the store?"

"Don't care. I just want to go home and take a hot bath to take off all of the snow from my hair. Plus, is freezing cold out here, I don't even know how you aren't shivering" he said and I saw that he was hugging the cylindrical box, like it was going to bring him any source of heat.

"No, it isn't." I didn't feel any cold.

"Yes, it is. Now come on." He said has he walked to the hotel.

I followed him and stared to the pendant. It was certainly beautiful and I couldn't understand why did Sebastian just handed to me like that. Like it belonged to me.

Without thinking, I placed the pendant in my neck and a wave of comfort took over me. It felt familiar this feeling.

A sudden thought flew over me. Where did that girl went? She was with us at the store and I even saw her looking at us.


	6. Chapter 5

Hiccup P.O.V

When we entered the hotel, Astrid started immediately to ask us questions, completely ignoring the recently acquired items and Toothless coldness.

"What happened? Did he did something to you? Are you alright?" She asked, not even letting us to respond any of her questions. The rest of group saw us and came beside Astrid.

"Astrid, let them breath." A mature male voice said.

"Wyatt?" Toothless asked.

"The one and only." He said. Wyatt was an albino tall man. His medical condition made himself believe that it was because of it that his parents abandoned him. That made him to be distant and cold to us in our childhood. He was always alone and, in the beginning, he didn't even talked to us, unless it was a question. It took a lot of time for him to open to us and a hell lot of persuasion from all of us. He was also very curious, especially when it came to holidays or the Guardians. Unfortunately, his curiosity practically ruined our childhood and turned his into a creepier version...Yes, it's amazing how he managed to turn something like the Tooth Fairy into a bloody thief of teeth. **(A/N: See the prologue…Let me tell you a secret. He was that friend who told them everything.) **Besides that, his curiosity brought fame in the orphanage and made someone remember of Lewis Carroll master piece, "Alice in Wonderland", stating that he was a hybrid of the characters Alice and White Rabbit, mostly White Rabbit for the fact that he worried a lot with the time, gaining his nick name, White Rabbit.

"This is all pretty and nice, but, seriously, what happened to you guys?" Snotlout said.

Me and Toothless nervously looked at each other and I saw Toothless saying, _when you have a best friend you can talk without even moving your mouth, _"You are the smart one, say something", as he hid the cylindrical box behind his back.

"Hm… the owner of the store, made us clean everything, including the rest of store" keep going "And why did you guys left us? That man could be a murder for everything we knew! " Thank you Toothless for your knowledge of movies.

Mumbles rose from the group while Wyatt looked confused at them "What?" he asked confused.

"Nothing" Said Toothless while walking away to our room, still shivering from the supposed cold and leaving Wyatt with a even more confused look. _I don't feel any cold_, I thought.

Wyatt stared questionably at me, hopping to get a answer "So…"

"Are you going to the dinner?" I asked interrupting him, not really wanting to explain, and probably also making up another lie, to him.

"Yes, I am. See you guys there?" His mind wandering to one of the maids that passed by us _Don't tell me he is on heat season*… _

"Yes."

After that little sentence, we both went to different path. Me to my room, tired from the snowball fight, and him to follow the maid. _I don't even want to know…_

* * *

><p>Toothless P.O.V<p>

_Well that was weird. Why would Sebastian gave us that box and Hiccup that necklace?_ I thought at the same time as I went down the hallway, looking for our room.

When I found the door, I reached my back pocket of my pants to take my card, that was given by the secretary in the lobby, to open the door. As soon as I didn't found him there, I started panicking, searching in the rest of my pockets.

_God damnit, where is the card. Did I lost it already? Was at the snow fight? _I thought rapidly.

Realizing that the card wasn't at my possession, I hit my head to the door, mumbling profanities and saw that the door was slightly opened.

"What tha…?" I whispered. Did someone come in? Or Hiccup had reached first? Tha couldn't be possible.

I opened slowly the door and entered with caution, my grip tightening at the cylindrical object.

My mouth started to open, as to gasp, but I quickly closed.

The room was a mess. Both beds had their pillow and mattress shredded to pieces and the sheets were in the ground, the closets were wide open and our clothes joined the sheets, as were the mirrors.

At the time I was looking at the room, a creak was heard. I glanced at the bathroom, to see a light shining through the door and black feet in it. Someone was there, clearly looking for something.

I stared around the room, looking for a weapon and saw a vase standing innocently by the front door. I grabbed it and then hid the object under the bed, feeling that it had something to do about the burglary.

Silently reaching for the bathroom door, I stood still for a second, remembering the strange and terrifying appearances from the past days. I stared through the creek and my eyes widened.

A dark humanoid creature was looking through the medicines closet that was above the sink. It had yellow bright eyes, no nose and a closed mouth that let some drool to fall out and some sharp teeth to show. His body was bare, showing his bony members and … well lack of sexual organ.

The creature stopped suddenly, making me jump slightly. It made a movement that looked like sniffing around if it had a nose, and stopped again, slowly turning his head, only his head, to the door.

My whole body froze, fearing that it had saw me, and started sweating. The creature walked to the door, his gaze still locked to it, and I lifted my arm to the sky, preparing myself to hit it with the vase if needed.

The creature reached his hand to the door, my anxiety increasing by the time.

"Toothless?" I heard and quickly looked behind me to see Hiccup with a confusing look on his face.

The creature took this opportunity and passed rapidly and angrily through the door, pushing me to the ground and breaking the vase, jumping to the window.

"Look out!" I screamed to Hiccup, jumping to him, making us both fall beside the bed in the ground, while pieces of the broken window fell near us.

No noise was heard or made after that. We just laid on the ground, feeling Hiccup shaking beneath me.

I glanced around us, searching for any sign of danger. When none came, I got of Hiccup, making him to sit.

I tried to stand up, but immediately felt down, giving in to the pain coming from my ankle _I thought it had already healed._

"Are you okay?" Hiccup said worriedly, standing by my side.

"Y-Yes, just a little pain on the ankle." He gasped, staring at my ankle. I followed his stare and saw that my ankle was worse than I thought. It was bleeding and a piece of glass, no knowing if it was from the vase or the window, was still stuck in it.

"We need to get you to the hospital" Hiccup said quickly while reaping the sheets, making a bandage out of it.

"And tell what? That we were attacked by a monster? They won't believe us" I stood up, trying to put as less weight possible in my ankle, and set on the bed.

"Well we can't leave you like this, it can get worse" I was going to answer back, but a group our people ran out of the front door. It was our friends.

"What happened here?!" Astrid screamed at the same time the others came in.

"Toothless, are you okay?" Stormfly said standing beside me, while Meatlug kneeled analyzing my ankle. I threw a quick glance to Hiccup, telling him to make up something.

"There was a robbery. Toothless found him and was going to attack him from behind, but then I came to the room. The burglar noticed our presence and pushed him away and jumped from the window, making some pieces of glasses to Toothless' ankle" Hiccup said quickly. The twins and Snotlout whispered "cool" and started to talk about the supposed robbary.

"We are in the fifth floor" we turned to Wyatt at the same time he went to the window, a whisper was heard, warning him to not fall "It's not possible for him to survive unless he had some way to make the fall easier or slower" his curiosity took over, and he looked to us questionably.

"Oh shut up, Wyatt. This is not the time to play Sherlock on us" Astrid said in her command voice "We need to get you guys to the hospital. Storm, call an ambulance and the police. And you, White Rabbit, are going to inform the hotel security and tell the receptionist to move Hiccup and Toothless to another room, taking their clothes and personal, working, objects."

"What about us?" The twins said.

"You guys are going to help Toothless to go down" she looked to the other "and are not going to mess our touch anything. Questions?" a choir of "no" was the response and me and Hiccup looked worriedly at each other.

"Good."

* * *

><p><strong>...That was fun...<strong>

***Hiccup is making a joke. He is refering to Wyatt nick name, White Rabbit, to the animal sexual habbit.**


	7. Chapter 6

Toothless P.O.V

Ok, the ride to the hospital was just horrible. They almost didn't even let Hiccup come with me.

The paramedics constantly asking me questions of how I got the injury, why did I to that, how was the thief, if I had any family for them to talk, bla bla bla… I just pretend to be a little dizzy because of my ankle and the lost of blood, letting Hiccup to answer them for me.

I spend the rest of the time thinking what was happening in the last days. How was that even happening? It couldn't be real… But if it was, why us? Hiccup, I can understand, he is a prodigy. But me? I don't have anything special. Plus, why are we the only ones who can see them? And what was that with Sebastian? And the box?

_Ugh… I am getting and headache _I thought.

Wait, the box! They are going to find the box and ask about it!

I worriedly glanced at Hiccup and he pretended to not see me and squeezed my hand harder.

"Are we there yet?" He asked.

"We're close." The driver said.

* * *

><p>The hospital room remembered me exactly one of the movies. I'm not kidding, we even got a private one.<p>

The paramedics didn't do a lot of things that Hiccup hadn't. They cleaned, put a new bandages and gave me some meds. Blergh.

When we were left alone, I stood silence for a second, making sure that no one was hearing us.

"Hiccup , you okay?" I asked first. The box could wait.

"You are the one with the, probably, broken ankle, and you are asking me if I'm fine?" Hiccup said mockingly.

"That's a yes." A pause "Hiccup what are we going to do?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean the… creatures or monsters, whatever. And the box? They are going to find it."

"First, I don't know. Secondly…" he took glanced around us and smiled at me proudly and with a hint of mischief. _That's new, _I thought. He then took off something from his inside pocket of the jacket.

It was a old piece of paper. Well, at least it looked old with his yellowish tone and ripped edges.

"Where did you got that?" I asked, reaching for it.

"The paper? It was inside the box. When we were hiding –"

"Covering you from danger and how did you oppened the box?" I asked confused. I tried to open it and I couln't even make a creak.

"Or that. Anyway, I thought if it was just a simple box, it would have been already opened, from being throw under the bed or have some sort of hole to a key. If it needed a key, than Sebastian had to give us one, after all why give a box that needs a key without it? None" Oh my god, he is going full Sherlock on this "So it must had another way to open" Oh boy "So, when everyone wasn't looking I started to twisted it with my hands" You are so smart, but you don't realize the second meaning of this sentence?"And when I finally heard a click sound, I rapidly took what was inside it and hid it in my pocket, leaving the box behind." He finished and looked at me with proud.

"That's amazing" I said perplexed "But what is it?"

"I-I wanted to discovered it with you" He blushed, embarrassed.

"You are adorable" I moved to the side, giving Hiccup space for him to lay down by my side in the bed. In a totally friendly and brotherly way, this is usual for us to share a bed "So, lets see what this baby has to show us."

He unrolled the paper or us to see… nothing. The paper was completely blank.

"What?" Hiccup said, not wanting to believe.

"All that for nothing?! For God sakes!" I slammed my hand to the head, groaning.

"No, it can be. Why would someone give us a blank paper?"

"You're the genius, you tell me."

While Hiccup mumbled thousands of theories by second, we didn't realize the new person in the room.

"Hm, excuse me?" A small voice said.

We both looked at the source to see a kid with unkempt brown hair and brown eyes, he had a youthful and round face and was wearing winter clothes, completed with a purple backpack.

"Yes?" Hiccup said politely and gently, at the same time I looked confused as hell of why was a little kid, alone, in the hospital and talking to complete strangers.

"Are you Hiccup Haddock and Noah Fury?" The kid said with big curious and hopeful eyes.

"Hm… Yes?" I answered "Are you lost, kid?" I asked worriedly at him.

"No, I'm pretty sure I'm in the right place, just" he glanced around "in a unwanted and maybe not the best place. And my name is not kid, it's Jamie."

"Ok, Jamie" Hiccup walked to Jamie "Is there something you need from us?"

"Yes, I need. You can finally help me to save them." He said excitedly.

Me and Hiccup glanced at each other than back at Jamie "What?"

"To save them. The Guardians? I have waited years for you guys to come" He said with the same amount of excitement and sat by my side "You guys even already got the map! Was it Sebastian? She told me that he gave to you guys but I'm still unsure if I -"

"Hold on, hold on" I interrupted him and stood silent for a moment thinking what I was going to say "What are you talking about? Who are the Guardians? And who is she?"

"Even better, why aren't there any children outside?" Hiccup added.

"And that."

"Ok… The guardians are the protectors of the children and the bringers of memories, hope, wonder, fun and dreams" Jamie watched us, expecting a reaction "Really, you guys don't remember then? Santa Claus, Tooth Fairy, Sandman?" No reaction, just a couple of glances "Seriously?! Come on you guys need to remember the Easter Bunny and Jack Frost!"

"We do remember them." Hiccup reassured.

"Really?" Jamie said hopefully.

"Yes, but hm… kid-" I started to said.

"Jamie."

"Jamie, hate to break it up to you but we don't believe in then anymore. To be honest, we kind of… " I glanced at Hiccup, begging to help me.

"We just don't really are into them anymore." Hiccup said.

Silence. Jamie was totally speechless and petrified.

"You guys have to believe in them! I mean don't you guys remember how were they? Your past life?" Jamie pleaded.

"Past life?" Hiccup asked, confused.

"You guys don't know?" Jamie glanced at us worriedly "You don't remember Pitch and what happened?"

"Hm… no?" We both said. I'm really starting to question the sanity of this kid. Maybe that was the reason he was in the hospital, maybe he was crazy.

Jamie groaned and took something of his pack. It was book covered with brown leather. He waved Hiccup to join us, making Jamie in the middle of us. Opening the book in a page were a dark figure stood up, with multiple of fearful creatures beside him.

"Pitch Black is the Nightmare King and, technically,the Boogeyman…You guys do know him, right?" "Yes" "Good. In the time of The Dark Ages, Pitch was feared, powerful and, the most important, believed in. He lived spreading his nightmares to peoples of all ages, making him more and more powerful. Then Man in the Moon, simply called MiM or Manny, seeing Pitch plans and tirany, he choose a group of persons to stop Pitch era of fear, the Guardians. The Guardians made Pitch weaker and weaker, turning him into only a bad dream" Jamie turned the page, showing more characters, standing out a Viking small teen accompanied with a tall and dark, humanoid dragon-ish creature "In later times, the Guardians had made multiple friendships, like, best knowingly, Mrs. Claus and Moon Rabbit, MiM and Father Time apprentice, and, most importantly, Hiccup Haddock Horrendus the III, the dragon trainer" Hiccup looked up "and Toothless, the Night Fury and Hiccup companion and dragon" I glanced at Hiccup "But, unfortunately, so did Pitch" He turned the page again, this time showing darker characters than before "He made alliance with Alvin the Treachurous, Hiccup archenemy, Drago, self-proclaimed "Dragon God", Dargur the Deranged, a violent and blood-thirsty vicking, and ,lastly, Hallow Eve, the Spirit of Halloween and powerful witch and enchantress, being able to turn, be turned and control any kind of mythical and dark being"A following page was turned, showing a war between all of the characters "Pitch and his new partners attacked the Guardians and the others, enslaving them or trapping them. Only two lovable friends of the Guardians were saved" Jamie looked up and glanced at us "Hiccup and Toothless, were saved by the Easter Bunny and Jack Frost, with the help of Moon Rabbit, sending them to another dimension and restarting their life. But Pitch knew that the battle wasn't over and had doubts about the loyalty of one of his ally, so he waited and waited for them to reappear, promising himself to end what he started." Jamie ended, leaving Hiccup and me glancing at each other.

Was that kid saying that we were supposed to fight the Boogeyman?

"Hm… That's a interesting story" Hiccup said, confused at what to say.

"It's not a story, it's real" Jamie reassured.

"Ok, kid. Let's say that it is real. What are we supposed to do about that? How are we supposed to free the Guardians " I asked, trying to understand.

"Fighting them."

"We are supposed to save the Guardians by fighting them?" Hiccup said.

"Yes, well not exactly. Just fighting the nightmares that are inside them, until it runs away." _This kid has a hell lot of imagination or too many free time,_ I thought.

"Ok… Time to go home, kid" I said, clapping my hands "Hiccup, will lead you home, while I wait for the paramedics and, hopefully after, going home."

"It's real, I believe it!" Jamie screamed, standing up in the bed.

"Jamie…" Hiccup said with kindness, reaching his hand to Jamie "Just because you believe, it doesn't mean it's true."

"Yes it does!" Jamie screaming at reached to the point of gaining attention and I could see a nurse passing by, then hurriedly running to the opposite way that she was following "Please, you guys need to believe in me!"

I stood up and grabbed Jamie by the waist, lifting him up "Ok, calm down."

"No! It is real and you guys are the only one who can save them and help to defeat Pitch!"

"Is something wrong?" One of the paramedics from before entered the room "Jamie? What are you doing here?"

"You know him?" Hiccup asked.

"Yes, he is the President' nephew" Oh boy. I put Jamie to the ground.

"Hm… Is my ankle ok?" I asked, hopping to drop the current subject.

"Oh yes. You just need to take those pills in time to time and if you feel pain." He handed me a sheet of paper "Make sure you don't but a lot of effort to it. If you follow those simple steps, you should be good in a week."

"Thank you" I looked to him and saw a flash of black in his eyes. _Not again._

"So, we can go?" I asked hopefully.

"Of course. Now Jamie, we cal-" The paramedic started.

"I'm not going" Jamie said with a strong tone. This kid had courage.

"Jamie-"

"We will take him home" Hiccup said interrupting the paramedic.

"Are you sure?" The paramedic looked at Hiccup and glared dangerously at him.

"Yes, we are. Besides we were having a lovely conversion that I would like to continue" I said as I grabbed both Jamie and Hiccup' hands, passing pass the paramedic "Goodnight" And left the hospital.


	8. Chapter 7

Hiccup P.O.V

When we left the hospital, I could feel the glances of the paramedics and some patients following us, giving me chills by every step I took. I never got used to peoples looking at me, I always felt like they were judging me.

"So where is your home, kid?" Toothless asked, standing by Jamie. _He isn't going to run away, Toothless, _I thought.

"In I'm-Not-Telling-You street" Jamie responded glaring at Toothless, ignoring the fact that Toothless was taller and stronger than him "And I'm not leaving you guys until you promise to help me."

"Help you in what?" I asked. The Guardians and the Boogeyman aren't real, but I can just say that to a kid. A sudden cold pain hit my heart and I squeezed my chest, slowing down my step and letting them to pass by me.

"To save the Guardians and restoring peace" Jamie said with complete seriousness.

"Ok, kid amuse me. Where are the Guardians? Oh and what map are you talking about?" Toothless said with a glint of amusement in his eyes. He was enjoying Jamie' story.

"They are hidden in their zones, our dimensions, whatever you want to call them. Of course, because they were all far away from each other, Pitch invented portals that were close to him, leaving them hidden from everybody. But, unfortunately for him, some holes were made and-"

"Holes?" I interrupted him.

"Yes, holes. Their zones made holes between their dimension and our, we just need to find them. And that's where the map comes in."

"Again, what map?" Toothless asked, starting to get annoyed for not knowing what map was Jamie talking about.

Did Jamie mean…

"You mean the piece of blank paper that was on the box?"

"Well, it's blank now, but when the time comes it will show you were the portal his and, probably, their zones and were each guardian is located" Jamie needs to write a book.

"Ok, this is great, but-" Toothless started but was interrupted by a new gentle and hauntingly beautiful voice.

"Jamie." We turned around to see the same girl that was at Sebastian' Antique Store.

"Aunty!" Jamie ran and hugged her tightly. She responded but her blank face didn't chance "What are you doing here?"

"I should be asking you that question. And you know I'm insomniac" She looked at us "Jamie…"

"Don't be mad. Besides, you should have seen that coming when you told me that they were here."

They began a glaring competition, defying each other to blink. Jamie eye started to twist and the girl wasn't even showing any sign of burning sensation in her eyes.

"Ok fine, you win" Jamie said sadly.

"You will get there someday" The girl patted his head and walked to us "Thank you for taking care of my nephew I hope that he wasn't any trouble for you. And I wish you luck." She said and turned back to Jamie, lifting her hand for him to take it.

"Wait, are you going to take him home?" Toothless asked, obviously concerned for Jamie safety and ignoring her wish of luck.

"Yes, I am. We do live together after all" She started to walk again, but stopped a few feat behind us "And watch out with Sanderson. Not being able to sleep has made in more cranky then he should be" She added something else in a lower tone of voice, almost like whispering, and started to walk away.

Me and Toothless stood in the same place, to confused to move. Who was Sanderson and what did she mean?

"Well, we know where did Jamie got his imagination. That girl wasn't right of her mind." Toothless said, starting to walk, with me following him.

"Yape… Kind of a interesting story tough, wish they would make a book about it." It wouldn't be a bad idea. They already had the beginning.

"Totally will read it. Now can we walk faster? This place is frizzing cold and I'm tired as hell, so I would like to sleep."

* * *

><p><em>Tick, tack, tick, tack, go, to sleep, go, to sleep, <em>I thought as I looked again at the electric watch. 3 am.

I sighed and rolled over once again, making my eyes wander to Toothless bed.

It was empty.

I quickly sat up, glancing around at our new room, hoping to find Toothless. Our new room was like an upgrade to our old one. And bigger. It had a room that looked just like the other one, two identical bathrooms, a living room, who was also the kitchen, with a big black sofa in front of a silver vintage coffee table and black plasma, with a small case full of all sort of DVD's.

Looking and hearing better, I could hear voices coming of the living room and a small light coming out of the living room.

I walked there with caution, remembering everything that happened in the last days, and glanced slightly through the door, only to see a black haired head looking a movie.

" Couldn't sleep?" Toothless asked with his eyes still gazing the TV like it was some sort of God.

"No… To many things in my head." It wasn't a complete lie. My mind couldn't help itself to stop thinking about Jamie, his story about the Guardians, the 'map' and the pendant. Oh, and yeah, all of those hellish creatures.

"You're free to join me. Unless you want to go back to bed, in a useless attempt to sleep and a open invite to Sandman to rip off your eyes while your distracted" Toothless, did you bloody have to mention that?!

"I'm fine. What are you watching?" I asked ignoring the gore scene that just popped out of the screen.

"Do you really want to know?" Toothless said, adding a smirk at the same time a scream was heard.

"Not really, just making small conversation" I sat beside him, casually snuggling to him "What if it is real?" I suddenly asked, distracting myself from the hideous face of the antagonist.

"Freddy Krueger? I'm pretty sure that's fiction and that no man can inter someone dreams and kill people in them" Toothless said as he put his arm around my shoulder, bringing me closer to him. Must be thinking I was scared.

"Not that, Jamie' story. I mean, it would explain what has recently happen." What if those creatures were part of Pitch plan? Or his nightmares? Maybe those characters from his book, Hiccup and Toothless, were really us from the past life. They did look strangely similar to us in those pictures.

"Hiccup, I" He started saying, looking at me, but closed his mouth. Then, he started to glance around, thinking of something to say "I- I don't really know. It makes sense, but had the same time it doesn't."

I didn't respond. In a way, Toothless was right. It did made it easier for us to understand but it was just crazy. It defied every law of nature and science.

"We need help" I decided, unknowingly starting to play with the pendant. I don't know why, but when I felt nervous or scared I found myself doing that a lot. It gave me some sort of comfort.

"Who? We can't tell our friends, they would think that we are crazy. We can't go to the police or ask other resident of this freezing town, because they can be one of those creepy things. And we can't ask Jamie, because we don't know where he is and I'm afraid it may happen something to that kid." Again, he was right. After everything, it is possible Jamie to get hurt, or worse. But if he knew all of that, it may also be too late.

A sudden thought ran pass me.

"What about Sebastian?" He had to know something. Why would he give us that, so called, map if he didn't?

"That… Can work" He stood up, running to the room.

"You aren't really going there now, are you?" The sun had barely risen and I honestly thing that the Antique store doesn't open at ... 4 am.

"Nope, but because I'm obviously not getting any sleep, I may take a walk and buy some breakfast." He walked out of the room with his trusty biker jacked "Do you want something?"

"No, thank you. Just…" Toothless stopped walking and looked at me, with his hand reaching to the doorknob.

"Be safe." I stated, before he smiled to me and walked away.

* * *

><p>Toothless P.O.V<p>

The moment I got out of the hotel, a gust of freezing wind hit my body, making me shiver and regretting this idea. The true was that I was going to the Antique store, hoping to find Sebastian, even if it was a low shot that I would find him at 4 am. I lied to Hiccup for the simple fact that I was scared for his safety.

After those attacks, I kind of started to get paranoid. I couldn't trust anyone who talked to us and glared at everyone who even dared to glance us, fearing that they were other monster. I don't care if they attack me. Besides, there is a bigger probability for me to survive then Hiccup. He isn't practically a strong person, but what he lacks in size he compensates with sass, intelligence, and wit.

I started running to the store, thinking how wonderful would it be if this was just a simple morning jog. With the sun rising, painting the sky whit such beautiful colors, contrasting with the white of the snow. That would make such a beautiful picture.

When I reached the Antique store, I looked through the windows, hoping to find Sebastian in there doing whatever the owners of a Antique store are supposed to do.

"He's not there yet."

I jumped slightly, scared from the sudden apparition. It was Jamie' aunt.

"Oh my god, can't you be less creepy?" I stated. I know that she's a insomniac from what I heard yesterday, but does she just wanders around the town when everyone is sleeping? Jesus, she looks like a ghost like that.

"It's part of my charm."

I sighed and started to wander around the store, ignoring her and praying to find a way to enter.

"If you want answers, he only his going to give them when the store opens." She said, making no movement to follow me.

"How do you know I want answers? And why not?" I continued to glance around, kind of getting annoyed.

"It is quite obvious. After all that happened to you, why wouldn't you want them?" I glanced at her. Did she know about the attacks?

"And Sebastian is like that to everyone, don't be worried. Agafya kind of got pissed at him for making her wait."

"Damn it." I whispered, giving up on my search. _Maybe I could break in…_ "Who's Agafya?"

"You will meet her later. And don't try to break in, Sebastian as made a safety spell that can knock you out in second. Trust me, I know from experience."

I stopped moving, thinking how did she managed that. "So what am I supposed to do?" I said, turning to her… She is walking away. Rude.

"I'm not rude. And if you want answers, walk with me."

Not seeing any other choice, I followed her.

* * *

><p>Our walk was quiet. Literally, none of us made a sound, and it was getting annoying.<p>

I sighed and closed my eyes, trying to invented a kind way to bring up my current un-favorite topic "Look, are you going to-"

"We're here" What? I looked up to see… a bakery.

It was a humbling store painted in red, but it radiated a warm and welcoming sensation. Besides that, it had two big windows, closed by light purples curtains. Glancing up, I saw a wooden board, decorated with strange designs around a sentence. Well, at least it looked like a sentence writing in another language.

"It's Russian" She said as she walked in, letting a bell ring, without permission. I followed her after looking outside, making sure that no one or nothing was following us.

"And what does it say?" I asked curiously. The inside was warm, like the outsides, and it had a sweet smell, that reminded me of cinnamon and chocolate at the same time. _Not_ _a bad combination_, I thought. Besides that it looked exactly like a normal bakery.

I found myself attracted by the counter made of glass, revealing all sources of sugary that mankind could imagine.

"Their personal joke" She said, as I got my attention to an odd looking cake. It looked like a log, was frosted with chocolate and decorated with a little gingerbread house and powdered sugar to make snow around the house. In the sides of the log there were little trees, also powdered with sugar "She should be in the kitchen baking right now. Apparently it takes some time to bake all of that."

"Who is she?" I looked back at her, seeing her as she sat on a near table.

"Me. Would you like some of Buche de Noel*?" A feminine voice with a Russian accent said and I turned to it, only to be greeted to the sight of a raised knife.

I gasped lightly, hearing a delicate laugh behind me. Quickly glaring to the, still unknown, girl, I turned to face the person holding the name.

A beautiful women with short chocolate brown hair, that curved to the inside by the end of it, was holding it with confidence. Her face was, what artist or Hiccup would probably call, heart-shaped, small nose, red painted lips and light brown eyes. She smiled lightly and yet it was beautiful, making me have the tiniest of the blushes.

"So would you like some?" She asked again, this time putting her knife down.

"Hm…Sure?" I answered, or asked, not knowing what a Buche de Noel is.

She nodded and went down to take the "log" I was staring, taking it and placing it on the counter and reaching for her knife. I glanced again to the table, silently asking for help.

I heard a large "Tud" and quickly turned forward, remembering that the sound was a knife hitting something. Relaxing after realizing it was just the woman who had made a slice of the cake, I happily accepted the gift, walking to the accompany the black haired girl.

"So … why are we here?" I took a bite from the slice. It was delicious and addictive, tasting chocolate, a spongy kind of substance was added to it, and yet it was delicious, specially with the whipped cream on the middle.

"It's safer" The other woman walked to us, bringing a cup with fume coming out of it and a slice of another cake, assumingly chocolate.

"Here is your 'All-Day' coffee and Depression Cake, darling" Without the counter in front of her, the woman could be classified as "Desirable For a Lot of Man". She had an hourglass type of body and was dressed modestly, but still showing a little of skin. Her attire kind of reminded me of Christmas or, at the least, a modern version of Mrs. Claus.

"Thank you, Agafya." The woman, that apparently was Agafya, nodded and walked away.

"Safer? We are in a bakery. And it's not even empty."

"This is not an ordinary bakery. It is protected by ancient runes, by Djinni robot* and Agafya is a skilled fighter, spy and, by the influence of her husband, thief. By the way, try to not get her on the bad side or show shinny things around her." I instantly reached to my wallet, praying to still be there. It was. "Plus, Pitch and his nightmares learned to stay as far away from her as possible."

"Ok…" I glanced at Agafya, which she responded by only smiling brightly "Hm… Can I just ask you something, before -"

"I start answering all of your questions?" She said mockingly with a blank stare, sipping casually at her coffee.

"What is your name?" She froze. Seriously, the moment I said that sentence, she didn't move and looked like she was thinking about it.

"Is it important?" She decided to answer, glancing straight trough me.

"I prefer to know someone, or at least his or her name, when I talk about something that can be critical to me and my friend life."

She stood silent once again.

"Eve." She finally said. _That sounds familiars, _I thought.

"Ok. So… leaving that behind, what is happening?" I stated.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean what is with those creatures attacking us?"

"Pitch found you and Hiccup, so he is sending nightmares to destroy and stopping you from rescuing them"

"The Gaurdians?" Eve nodded "How are we supposed to rescue them?"

"Fight the nightmares that are possessing them. But be careful, don't fight them at the point of killing them, fight them until they are knocked out. If you kill the nightmares when they are still inside them, you will kill the Guardians too."

"Knock them out?"

"Yes, that is going to make the nightmare to run away and leave their bodies."

"Ok…" Don't kill, just knock them out. Simple.

"When are we supposed to find them?" The map isn't exactly useful for that one.

"They will come to you."

"But aren't the Guardians possessed?"

"Yes, but that doesn't mean that they don't have a mind of their own. Meaning that they know and can see what is happening but can't to anything about it. Some will call you for your help, and other won't, wanting you to be as far away from them as possible. In your case, it would probably be Cotton Tail." A light smirk covered her face, like she knew something that I didn't… _Well it is kind of true._

"Who?" It sounded familiar, but I couldn't put a finger on it. The name obviously meant the Easter Bunny, but why wouldn't he want me to save him?

"Unimportant. But he just doesn't want to hurt you. Obviously, none of them want to hurt you guys, but him… Well, let just say that you were closer to him in your past life" What? "Leaving that behind, the nightmares possessing them will attack you, using the Guardians powers in their own twisted way. And being possessed for a lot of years, as made their…looks a little bit different." Why would I care about their looks? "And so did their locations. Some of them even have other minions surrounding them or guarding, specially Sanderson."

I noticed that she referred that name, Sanderson, with a hybrid of disgust, hate and respect at the same time. I need to ask her about that later…

"Ok. What about those holes and portals that Jamie mentioned?"

"They will appear in the map. If I was you, I will keep it close to you. The holes and the portals, as Jamie must have explained to you, are some sort of doors between our dimensions and theirs and can be found all around the difference in between then is that the portals were created by Pitch, while the holes are made by accident or a leek of power and Pitch as little control over them. Both of them, specially the portals, can only be opened for those who wants, can or have the key. The Guardians can open them too from the 'other side', but cannot escape because of the nightmares. In mortal eyes, they can assume a lot of forms, deadly or not, and if they enter, there are a lot of options. Like dying, suffer various injuries or have memory loss. That only happens because of Pitch, if the Guardians were free, they would just give them the third option and if they are children, they aren't going to do anything to them and bring them back to their original dimension."

"And what will happen after we save them?" We both had finished our foods and Agafya had brought a cup of coffee for me, stating that I looked tired "Thank you." She smiled fondly and left again.

"After the fight, you will both go back to your dimension. The wounds you and the body of a Guardian have gotten from the fights in their dimension, will also be on yours, thus you need to be careful. When going back, the Guardians will be weak from the fight and years of slavery of Pitch, so you will have to take care of them for some days."

"Understood. Now, something that I just need to ask. Is everything that are you saying real?" I have many reasons to not believe in this and few, but very strong reasons, to make me question my beliefs.

"Yes. Do you want me to prove it to you?" Yes, I did. But I needed her to answer me something first.

Yes, but first, I have one more question. Where are the children?" Hiccup was right about that, the only ones we had saw until now was Jamie.

"Hidden."

"Why?" Because of Pitch?

"Because it is dangerous here. One of Pitch allies had realized that and put a enchantment on all of the families who had children, making them flee away." Makes sense, maybe if I knew which ally was it, I could ask him, or her, help "Thanks for-"

Eve suddenly stood up and started searching for something in one of her pockets "My time is over, so I must leave you. If you need anything else from me, just go outside when is night or dark. Because of my sleep condition, it is probable for me to wander around the town" She walked to the counter, where Agafya was busy decorating a cake with red fruits, putting some money in it. Agafya stopped her work and walked to a near closed window, opening it.

"Oh and a friendly warning" Eve started and looked at me, smiling lightly "When going to your world, the Guardians will automatically turn into their human form. And some of them, in their original form, didn't need any clothes, so it will be useful to have a pair of extra clothes" Eve finished and started to walk to the window that Agafya had opened "And now my proof."

Eve glanced at me before closing her eyes, lifting slightly her arms. Suddenly, a bat appeared, followed by thousands of them, circling Eve. I quickly ran to her, wanting to save her from the bats, but Agafya stopped me and smiled with comfort at me "Just watch and don't interfere. I promise, she will be fine" She stated and I nodded, looking worriedly at Eve.

The bats, continued to circle her. Eve wasn't showing any sign of pain or fear and seemed to be enjoying it. After some time, the bats, one by one, started to fly away and she started to vanish. It was like each bat was taking a part of her to fly with them. Bat by bat, Eve slowly fatted away.

I stood were I was, shocked and thinking of what had just happened. It was real. _This_ was real.

After returning to my senses and deciding that I just had to accept it, I made my way to the counter, with the intention of paying for the meal. I reached to my wallet, but Agafya stopped me gently.

"Eve already paid, sweetie."

"Oh… Hm, when you see her, can you thank her?"If it was possible for her to come back, supposing that she could be one whole body again. Agafya made, for an instant, a shocked face, but quickly covered with other of her sweet smiles.

"Of course. Anything else?" She said happily, totally ignoring the fact that a girl just vanished or got kidnapped by bats.

"Actually, yes. Can I bring some of those muffins?"

* * *

><p><strong>* Buche de Noel- is a tradittional desert served near Christmas, very commom in France, Quebec and several French colonies. Translated in French, literally means "Log of Christmas".<strong>

*** Djinni robot- In the books, it is a robot that North build. He is able to perform any task or duty that is of the possible world.**


	9. Chapter 8

Hiccup P.O.V

After Toothless left, I continued to lay down in the couch and closed my eyes, hoping sleep would get me. And it was, until it ran away from Freddy Krueger laugh.

I literally jumped out of the couch and ran to the bathroom, locking the door behind me. Realizing that it was just the movie, I laugh and relaxed to my own stupidity. I felt something oddly cold and comforting at the same in my hands. It was the pendant.

I didn't need to look at it to know it. I could feel it, and it kind of worried me. I never was so attached to an object like that.

I jumped slightly when I heard something breaking.

"Oops… Hope that wasn't expensive" A familiar, male voice said. It wasn't Toothless, or I would know. Nor one of our group.

"Is somebody there?" The voice said again, making me struggle to remember who it was.

"Hiccup and Toothless, are you guys here?" Well he definitely knew us. The only peoples, who weren't our friends that knew us, were Jamie and Sebastian. It couldn't be Jamie, because the voice was obviously of an adult, so it must be…

"Sebastian, I don't think there here yet" A smaller and younger voice said. It was Jamie and Sebastian.

I stood up, unlocked the door and ran to them in record time. I desperately needed answer and they were the only ones capable to give them.

"I'm here." I stated, looking at them while they did the same thing, in a slightly more confused way. Looking better at Sebastian, I could tell that he was hiding something. He was too relaxed and happy, like nothing was wrong in this town. His body type also wasn't normal for an Antique shop owner. He had muscles, enough to let them see through his letter brown jacket, and was very tall, taller than Toothless.

"We can see that. But where is your friend?" Sebastian said, looking to the plasma.

"And why were you hidden on the bathroom?" Jamie asked. I noticed from the corner of my eye that Sebastian at moved, taking the remote in his hand and turning off the TV, smirking at me after. _Yes, I got scared. Go ahead and make fun of me._

"Doesn't matter. Why are you here? And how did you come in?" I stated, not wanting to embarrass myself to a kid.

"Magic" Sebastian waved his fingers, smirking mockingly at me. I was going to glare at him, but his eyes said something else. They were saying the truth.

"Are you kidding?" I asked, slightly afraid.

"No, he's not! Show him Sebastian." Jamie really did believe in it. That thought made me happy and more relaxed.

"Well, he is going to find sooner or later" Sebastian raised slightly his arm, turning it to the front door that was closed, and twisted his wrist, like it was turning a doorknob.

The front door suddenly flew open, showing a wide eyed Toothless with his hand in the hair, holding a key and a plastic bag in his other hand "Are you kidding me?" I heard him whisper, making me laugh softly.

"Hey pal. What do you got there?" Sebastian lifted two of his fingers and made a 'come here' movement. The bag started to float and made his way to Sebastian. He grabbed it and looked in it "Ah, Agafya muffins. How did you know I like them?"

"I don't, but thanks for telling me that useful information. Why are you here? And hands off the muffins, those are for Hiccup" Toothless quickly glanced at Jamie "And the kid."

"Jamie." Kid stated. _I'm starting to get your habits Toothless _"But I will take the muffin, thank you" Sebastian handed him a chocolate muffin with a strawberry on top of it and both started to eat.

After a while, I realized that they weren't going to talk to us anytime soon, so I turned my attention to Toothless...If he was there.

"Toothless?" I asked, gaining Jamie and Sebastian attention. I glanced around and saw the room door open. Toothless got out of there a second after I called him, holding the "map" and putting it in his jack pocket.

He turned to Sebastian and Jamie and asked "You guys already know, don't you?"

"About your morning walk? Yes. But does Hiccup know?" Sebastian answered, letting Jamie finish his muffin.

"How?" Toothless said, ignoring the last question.

"Let's just say a little bat told us." Jamie answered, cleaning his mouth with the sleeve of his coat.

"What is he talking about?" I asked. It was just a morning walk… Right?

Toothless glanced guiltily at me.

"What did you do?" He opened his mouth to answer but Jamie interrupted him.

"He didn't do anything wrong! He just did that, because he was worried that something would happen to you." He is protecting Toothless… Cute.

"Ok…So, are you going to tell me what happened?"

After Toothless told me about his stop by the Antique store, encountering with mystery girl, which I learned was called Eve, the bakery, his conversation with her, meeting Agafya, who I think it will be better to not mess with her, and what happened to Eve, I stood amazed.

Every single fairy tail we heard when little were true and so was magic.

"Well apparently she told you everything you need to know, so there is no reason for me to be here. Have a good day. Jamie you coming?" Sebastian stood from the couch we were all sitting on and started to walk away.

"No, I'll stay" Jamie said as he walked to the case of DVD, followed by Toothless making sure he didn't stumble by any r-18 or horror movie.

"Hang on! I need to ask you something." I said, remembering something from that day at the Antique shop, and making Sebastian stop.

"What about the pendant and that legend of it?"

"Oh that. Well, the pendant was yours in your past life" He made a pause, looking worriedly at me and Toothless "You guys do know about your past life, right?"

Toothless, who was overhearing our conversation, said "The only things I know from my past life, was that I, according to Jamie' book, was some sort of anthropomorphic dragon and that I apparently was close to the freaking Easter Bunny, and Hiccup was a Viking and Dragon Trainer… Thinking well, that explains your obsession with Dragons and Norse mythology."

I ignored Toothless comment and started thinking about my, supposed, past life. I was a Viking and still looked like a talking fishbone. I was a dragon trainer and Toothless was my companion. Ok, that was easy to understand, but that still didn't tell me about the pendant.

"I see… Well the pendant was a gift from Jack Frost" Sebastian stated, his normal happy and relaxed face turned to a serious one "He made it with his own magic and the stone that you see in the middle? It is actually his magical ice. While wearing it, every effect that normal cold would give you, like frostbite, a flew or a typical cold, as no effect in you. You will feel no cold or something like that. In fact, when the temperature in the room you are located is very high, the pendant will automatically 'cool' you down. And Jack even put a little bonus. Just for you" Sebastian smirked and I could heard Toothless whisper 'Is it just me, or Jack Frost has a crush on Hiccup', making me blush. Sebastian, apparently hearing it too, said "Look who's talking" Leaving Toothless confused "Returning to the previous topic, Frosty put a little spell to make you more loose…Meaning that you aren't as shy and awkward."

Ok… That is… Kind of nice. I mean, it is crazy as hell receiving a gift from the one and only Jack Frost, especially after seeing his horror movie. But still, it was a sweet gesture. A sudden warm it my heart and the pendant started glowing, scaring Toothless and making Sebastian and Jamie eyes wide.

"What's happening?!" Toothless screamed, fearing that something bad was happening.

"It is nothing bad, I can assure you. Honestly, it's more good then bad" Jamie stated, looking happily at me. What did he mean by that?

I looked at the window and saw that it was snowing gently.

"Ok, anymore questions or can I go?" Nobody responded, we were still paying attention to the glowing pendant "I'm going to asume that this is a yes" And left.

* * *

><p>"So… Are you really going to stay here?" I asked to Jamie, who was entertained watching a movie with Toothless.<p>

"Yes. Specially today."

"But why? You should now that you aren't safe with us" We were being attacked by Pitch minions and I will prefer my own dead than Jamie.

"Well neither is in my house, so you guys are my only option" What about Eve? Or Sebastian? I was going to ask him that, but then Toothless interrupted me.

"Hic trust me, he isn't going to give up. Plus, I need to ask him something" He paused the movie and turned to Jamie "Is Eve really your aunt? She seems a little young for that and you don't even look a little like her."

Toothless was right, while Eve had a clean and pale skin, straight black hair and some asian features, Jamie had some light freckles, brown unkempt hair and a roundish face.

"No, she is just really close to me and my uncle" I noticed that Jamie had a used a slight amount of sarcasm at the last name.

"Why the sarcasm?" I asked, also noticing Toothless confusion.

"Because he isn't really my uncle. It's just Pitch cover" He said angrily. Pitch?

"Are you saying that Pitch, the Boogeyman and the bad guy, is the president?" Toothless stated. If what he was saying right, then we were downright screwed.

"Yape. He is using me as a prisoner, so if the Guardians or somebody else tries to attack him and he's about to loose, he will use me as last resort." Jamie responded. That… that was just horrible! How could someone do that to a child! It's was demanded, horrid, despicable, it was… a pure nightmare…

But what scared me the most, was how naturally Jamie had said that full sentence. Like he just accepted that fact.

"What?! How dare he?! And you're just fine with it?! Does Eve even know?!" Toothless screamed, shocked and angry that someone could do that to a child.

"That's just how he is. Of course, I'm not! If I was, why would I want so much for you guys to save them?! It is because of her that I can get out of the house and I was able to find you."

"We will save you" I decided, making Jamie and Toothless looking wide-eyed at me. But while Jamie expression was from shock and a slight amount of fear, Toothless was more of an expression of happiness and proud "The guardians are very important, yes. But if I needed to choose between saving you and them, I wouldn't hesitate in save you. I promise."

"No! You need to save them!"

"The Guardians are the protectors of children, they will be devastated if they lose a kid, specially one like you. In every case, saving you will be a favor to them."

"But-" Jamie started but was interrupted by a blood chilling scream.

"What was that?" I asked, instantly standing closer to Jamie and he hid behind me. If it was some of Pitch creatures coming from Jamie, I would keep my promise to protect him, even if it costs my life.

Toothless ran to the door, opening it slightly and looking through the crack "Nothing there" He stated, glancing at us before going to the hall.

"We need to go with him" Jamie said. He was right, we couldn't leave him alone, but if it was dangerous I couldn't let Jamie come.

"Stay here and if you hear something, hide. I don't care where, just hide yourself and do not make a sound. You understand?" He was going to say something, but then I looked to him straight him the eyes. I wanted him to see how serious and scared for him I was.

He nodded and I went to follow Toothless. He wasn't there and the hall didn't show any sign of fight. I went farther into the hallway and heard multiple voices talking rapidly. I ran to the voices.

I came to the lobby, were I found multiple peoples, some being our friends and Toothless, in a perfect circle. It seemed like they were surrounding something, so I went closer, trying to see what was all the fuzz about. Unfortunately, I was too…small, compared to the ground. So I squeezed myself into the crowd.

"Wake up, damnit! Wake up, Wyatt!" Astrid screamed, shaking Wyatt limp body. What happened?

I looked to Toothless, silently asking what had happened. He shook his head in a "No", showing a confused and concerned expression. After that, his eyes wandered around and landed on something…or someone.

Following the invisible line that his eyes were doing, I found Eve standing in the corner.

Toothless made a sign with his head, telling me to go to her with him. I was going too follow him but something grabbed my arm. Fearing that it was one of those creatures, I violently shook it and turned so quickly that the person or creature had to step back.

It was Fishlegs, looking worried and confused at me. I instantly felt bad for him.

Fishlegs was one of those really rare people who actually worried about me and didn't see me as a freak for being a prodigy or for my interest and hobbies…Like dragons…and hunting down trolls when I was younger…

"Hm… Fishlegs? What are you doing?" I decided not to apologize, so that he wouldn't ask what was wrong with me and just skip to the why he grabbed me.

"Oh right!" His face quickly changed to complete concern "Hiccup, we need your help! You need to see Wyatt!" He grabbed my arm again and dragged me to the coach were Wyatt was laid down with Astrid and the twins around him.

"Me? But I'm in engineering not med school!"

"Yes, but you still are the smartest of all so, please, help him!" Astrid interrupted, stepping back to make some space for me. Seeing no way out, I sat down in the floor, near Wyatt.

Wyatt was completely still and his face showed no sign of attack or emotion. In all cases, it almost looked peaceful. Like it was sleeping forever… _Please, tell me we aren't going to kiss him to wake him up like his Sleeping Beauty…_

The first thing I did, was to see if he had a pulse, therefore I put, carefully, my head in his chest, hoping to hear a heartbeat.

It did. He was probably in coma, but why?

I got closer to him, making sure that he had no bruise or any other sign that could show us what was the matter in his body. Nothing was on his clothes or skin that showed.

I moved my eyes to his face, hoping to see anything. His hair was covering his forehead, so I gently move it and at the same time I checked his temperature… It was normal. Meaning that he didn't have the coldness of a dead body and the burning of a fever.

"He's in coma" I stated, finishing my confirmation.

When everyone got busy worrying and calling the ambulance, I went to Eve and Toothless.

They were talking angrily at each other for what I could see from their body movements… The angry part mostly from Toothless.

He always got like that when something bad happened to his friends. I always joked about how protective he was, but this time it was serious.

"What happened?" I asked to Eve, but she was looking at my hand. She brutally took my wrist with amazing force, making me whimper a little bit from the sudden pain and thinking how could someone as petite as her could have such strength. The snow outside became a sudden storm.

"Where did you got that?" Eve asked angrily and glared at me. What was she talking about? I glanced at my hand and saw something glowing.

I tried to take my hand from her wrist, only being able to do so because Eve let my wrist drop like it was the plague, and saw something like tiny glitters.

"What is that? Glitter?" Toothless asked curiously, reaching his hand to it. Eve slapped it "Ow! What was that for?!"

"Saving you from a powerful and horrible nap. That is dreamsand and it can make you fall asleep like that" Eve snapped her fingers, glaring at Toothless "And it wouldn't be a good thing. You can be sleeping for days, months, years or a lifetime, depending on the quantity of the sand or Sanderson anger."

I immediately got scared and tried to shake off the dreamsand from my hand.

"Relax, it has been already used on someone." Eve said and realizing Toothless confusion, she added "It only works on Hiccup if it was directed to him."

"Why?" We both asked.

"You are special" She said simply, her previous anger vanishing and started walking to the hallway "You guys should prepare. Where is your room?"

"Prepare for what?" Toothless said, following her "Room A113."

I followed then, but made sure that I was behind. What did she mean by special? Was she talking about the fact that I'm a prodigy? And if she was, what did have to do with all of this?

"For the fight. That was a sign of Sanderson coming, and this" Eve pointed to my hand "Is only a small amount of what is waiting for you."

"What can a little bit of sand do to us?" Toothless said proudly and, at the same time, mockingly. We had reached our front door room and stood in front of it.

"Besides making you sleep for eternity? Communication and manifest into anything Sanderson desires, such as whips or airplanes."

"I have the best joke for the whip part. But I cannot because this is serious and the joke is kinds of sexual and includes BDSM" After seeing my face of shock and Eve glare, Toothless quickly added "I'm so sorry."

"Don't you even dare to say that in my presence" Eve stated angrily.

The door suddenly opened and Jamie appeared and asked "What does BDSM means?"

An awkward silence fell between all of us, Jamie being confused and us embarrassed for the question.

"Nothing that you should know at such young age, Jamie" I said, seeing that none us had no idea of what to tell.

"And why not?" Jamie insisted.

"Because…" Me and Toothless said at the same time, looking at each other begging for help.

"It's a curse that can hurt you very badly, so make sure you never use it on you or somebody else." Eve said, breaking the awkward silent that it had rose up.

"Oh… Ok." He bought it?... Oh thank god "So what happened"

We all went inside and Toothless took Jamie to the couch, trying to explain in the nicest way possible what had happened, leaving me and Eve to talk about what was waiting for us.

"Leaving this embarrassing and obnoxious thought behind, Sanderson is able to fly and leaves on a island, that was created from a falling shooting star. The island it's habited by him, the mermaids and Pitch minions. Sanderson is the only one to have minions, for the simple fact that Pitch fears him, so having Sanderson in your side will be a grand advance" Our side? "The mermaids aren't possessed by nightmares, but they have been mistreated by the minions, also making them into starving hideous creatures, so don't let them fool you or get near. They are tricky and will announce to Sanderson of your location if so or will attack you."

She seems to know a lot about Sandman although she seems to despise him. I wonder why…

"And one more thing. Do not fall asleep or let fear take over you" Eve finished.

* * *

><p>"When the times come, the map will show you the path. Because it's your first time, I will try to help as much as I can" Eve left the hotel with a sleeping Jamie in her arms.<p>

"You aren't going to help us?" Toothless asked with confusion in his voice. She was with us the since the first day and helped us to understand what was happening, why couldn't she help us now?

"I cannot interfere with Pitch business and I already have crossed the limit by telling you all of these things" She stopped "Get in and hide. Don't come, even if you think you should understand?" Eve said as a question, but the tone was obviously meant to be a order.

We did exactly what she said, but Toothless told me to be quiet, by making a "Hush" motion, and looked to a near window and so did I.

A tall and muscular teen age boy walked to Eve and Jamie, glancing at then with hate and slight happiness and a dangerous smile. The boy had long red hair pulled in a braid and a tattoo the crossed one of his eyes. The tattoo looked like a blue scar that was made by an animal, giving the boy a dangerous vibe to him. And the way he was dressed didn't help that.

They started talking and I forced my ears to hear. Amazingly, I found my efforts to be worth it.

"What were you doing?" The unknown boy said with fake interested.

"I came here to pick up Jamie. As you can see, he is tired so I would like to go take him to bed, Dagur" Eve replied with annoyance and started to walk away.

"Pitch will find out" The boy, who apparently was named Dagur, said with an obvious threat to it. Did he work for Pitch? It couldn't be, why would someone help someone as terrible as Pitch "And when he does, he will punish you and kill them. Or probably give them to me and Drago, just for our own enjoyment. And that would be an even worse faith to Hiccup and Toothless then dead itself" What? Why would he want me? Toothless looked at me protectively and, even without knowing what Dagur was talking about, he obviously hated it.

"Was that supposed to scare me?" Eve obviously wasn't someone to back down to threats "He wouldn't do that. He needs me and knows it. Even if Pitch killed them, the others would fight him back. And for Hiccup and Toothless? Please, me and those two will rip you guys apart."

"But those two are in Pitch power" Dagur pointed out with anger "And they or you can't do anything about it. Besides, why do you want to save them so much? Don't you remember what Sandy did to you?" What did the Sandman do to her? He couldn't do anything to her… I mean, he is a Guardian, a protector and the bringer of Dreams. What could he do that was so bad to Eve?

"No matter how much I want Sanderson to suffer as much as I did, that wouldn't be fair to the children. Besides, looking on the bright side, if that didn't happen I wouldn't be as powerful as I am now."

Dagur let a laugh. But while most of the laughs are full of joy and happiness, that one was full of malice and violence.

"That is your bright side?! Please, you are never able to sleep or dream. And if you do sleep, you have endless nightmares about your dead and of your loved ones or it means that you are dead. But the last one isn't even possible, because you are immortal, which means never growing old and watching the peoples that you love, to grow old and die! Including him!" Dagur pointed at Jamie and Eve hugged him tighter "You have to hide your true nature and power, because you fear hurting someone. You leave in constant fear and Pitch feeds himself from it. You are helping him more than any of us!" He ended with a heavy breath and a smile covering his face. Amazingly, after all that screaming, Jamie was still sleeping comfortably in Eve arms.

Me and Toothless glanced at each other, shocked of what Dagur had said. Toothless eyes were full of pity and worry to Eve. Living like that must be horrible. Always being worried of hurting someone, just because of showing to someone the real you, watching peoples that you adore to die and not being able to do anything about it or see them again. I would have gone crazy, or practice suicide, but apparently that isn't even an open option for her, long time ago.

Eve just stood there, making no absolute movement. Her face, looking down, had darkened and I saw, with amazement, her front hair slowly turned longer, enough to cover half of her left eye, and three stripes appeared, each one with it own color. Orange, violet and white, making me remember of Halloween.

Eve' head suddenly rose and glared directly to Dagur, making me shiver of fear. And I saw something that she had never done since our meeting… At least that I knew.

She smiled.

But it was a sad and dangerous one. That kind of smile that made you pity and fear someone at the same time.

"You think I don't know that?" Her eyes turned into a weird mixture of violet and gold "I know that my immortality is a curse. But, I learned to live with it and made sure to never grow attached to someone ever again, especially if they are mortal. My power, can be dangerous to others, but it's in my control and only can hurt someone if I wish, someone abuse me or if my emotions are out of control. But the last one, I don't have to worry anymore. Because, again, I learned to control them. I have spent so much time in Pitch side, that the fear that I once had, it's barely present. Yes, Pitch feeds himself from it. But now, there isn't much left" Eve walked started to walk again and stopped by Dagur side "Plus, life is no fun without a good scare" And walked away, leaving Dagur behind stunned for her reply. Seconds later, he glanced at the window we were looking at, making us hide as quick as possible, and walked away, mumbling profanities.

Slowly, both us slid down the wall, making sit on the floor side by side.

"Well… that was…" Toothless struggled to find the right word, so I finished for him, saying "Intense."

"Yape, that's it…" We stood, once again, in a sad silent. It was like mourning for someone dead. Which was ironic, seeing that she couldn't die.

"We need to get ready" Toothless stood up and rose his hand for me to take. I, of course, took it and he helped me to stand up.

"Yes…How? We have no weapons…" I remembered him. We had no guns or white weapons. And even if we had, I kind of doubt that mortal weapons will have any effect on the Sandman.

Toothless opened his mouth, as if to speak, but shut it slowly. His serious face turned into a confused one.

"We're doomed…" I affirmed. We didn't even had a weapon, how in the world would we won against him.

Toothless' face suddenly light up "I have an idea."

* * *

><p>"Why are we here ?" I asked to Toothless. Why were we in front of a fricking bakery?!<p>

"You'll see" Toothless opened the door for me. I entered and got greeted by the smell and sight of thousands of delicious looking pastries and happy peoples talking in between then.

This place was definitely different from the rest of the town. While Burgess showed a feeling of fear and misery, this bakery radiated a welcoming and happy feeling.

"Ah! Look who is back" An unknown voice, well at least for me since Toothless responded with familiarity to the voice, said. I turned around to see one of the most beautiful woman I had ever seen holding a plate of mouth-watering cookies.

"Hey, Agafya" Toothless greeted Agafya "Are we in a bad time?" He said while looking to the peoples around the bakery.

"It is never a bad time to come here" Agafya reassured "What do you want, sweetie? Another piece of Buche de Noel?" If this woman was the Agafya that Toothless told me about, she sure didn't looked like it. She looked like a caring and gentle person and not some sort of Black Widow.

"Actually… We need something more…extreme" Toothless stated with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

Agafya looked like she had understood Toothless meaning and nodded "Wait a minute outside."

We did as she told so ."What are you thinking?" I asked to Toothless.

"If she is what Eve told me, then she must have weapons that can affect the Guardians" Toothless explained.

After that sentence, Agafya appeared wearing a long red coat with black fur trim, making her looking like some boss of a Russian mafia.

"So what do you need?" She asked sweetly, but I could clearly see the seriousness in her eyes.

"Weapons. I heard from Eve that you were a skilled fighter, so I'm assuming that you possess some weapons" Toothless stated.

"You assume well, but I need to ask. Do you know how to use a gun or a dagger?" Agafya asked, but instead of her usual sweet smile, a mocking smirk stood in it place.

* * *

><p>When we arrived to Agafya place, we kind of were shocked for fact that she had a stable and the size of her house. Like her bakery, it also irradiated a welcoming feeling and it looked like it just had come out of a movie. It was build with white wood, had several of windows located around the house and a black roof.<p>

Agafya walked to the front door of the house and opened, making a "come in" sine.

The inside of the house reminded me a hybrid of a Russian lumberjack with the luxury of a castle. Compared to the cold outside, although I couldn't feel it I could see Toothless shivers, it was warm, which was odd, seeing that there was no heating or fire in the chimney. Wonder why?

"Follow me" Agafya said, disappearing behind a door. We followed her with slight fear, seeing that her usual sweet tone had been replaced to a serious one.

What we saw next, was kind of shocking and, dare I say, awesome to us.

A room full of weapons hanging in the walls, spread in wooden tables and guarded on cabinets were being showed to us. Some were vintage and other were steampunk looking. Agafya stood casually in the middle of the room.

"So who are you going to fight?" She asked walking to one of the desk, taking a dagger and inspecting with unusual comfort.

"Sandman" I responded, glancing the room with amazement. How could someone own so many guns?

"Oh so you can speak" She said with amusement and holding up a different dagger, making me blush and step back a little. I realize I hadn't spoke a word since I met her "Kidding, honey. Come closer, would you? I promise I won't bite" _You biting me isn't what scares me._

I did as she told and immediately regret it. Agafya took my arm with amazing force and just stood there, like she was analyzing me. And that was an usual and hateful feeling, so I shock my arm of her grip. She only smiled, ignoring Toothless glare.

"Ah, so you aren't a coward. That's a good thing" Agafya stated. That was a test? "For you, I think some daggers will do the trick. Maybe a handgun" She started to look around in her cabinets "When is the fight?" She asked.

"Hm…We don't know…" Toothless affirmed, looking embarrassed. Agafya looked at him with a 'Are you serious?' way.

"Ok… Let me make another question. How do you know that Sandy is going to be the first?" Agafya took a wooden box with patterns on it and settled it on a near table.

"He put a friend of us in coma" I answered, making me wonder how Wyatt was doing. I felt bad for him to be in this mess now.

"Oh dear… That means that we don't have much time" Agafya said with an obvious worried tone "I'm going to prepare you guys immediately. Sweetie, come here" She stated to Toothless and did the exact thing that Agafya did to me, adding some light punches in him.

"Same thing goes for you. Does any of you knows how to fight or ever used a weapon?"

"I have some military training from the Aviation school and I have been in many fights. But, I never used a gun before. To be honest, the only weapon I ever used was a baseball bat" Toothless responded honestly. Agafya nodded and looked to me, waiting for my answer.

"I- I never even been on a fight. My intelligence always helped me, not my strength" Toothless was the one to break in fights or protected me.

"I see… Well that isn't all bad. I will have to work more with you then with Toothless, but I think you will do well. In fight, it isn't always the body strength who matters, but also the agility and strategy. I trust you in the last part" Agafya said excitingly "Now, what time it is?"

"18:00" I answered as Agafya walked to the box she had taken.

Agafya opened it and took six daggers, handing three to me and other ones to Toothless.

"Let's practice with these first" Agafya stated, showing us some targets behind us.


	10. Chapter 9

Toothless P.O.V

Me and Hiccup both moved a few feet away from the targets, Hiccup with incentive from Agafya because he was afraid.

The targets were the ones that the police used to practice and were obviously used many times.

"Throw it." Agafya ordered, ignoring Hiccup nervousness. She clearly was a pro in this matter and was very comfortable with weapons, seeing that she was playing with her own dagger like it was a pen.

"Where?" Hiccup asked with obvious fear. We never got close to white weapons, mainly because Hiccup was very clumsy so I got scared that he would hurt himself, but also because they were dangerous and never got many chances to even touch them.

"Because you darlings are new at this, anywhere is good. But later when you are more comfortable with weapons or have gain more experience, you will have to throw it at the head or heart … At least that's what I do when I want or need to kill someone" She made a pause, like she was thinking of something "And I will also teach the strategic points of the human body."

After that… educational speech?... Of course why not, no one said a word.

"What are you waiting for? Throw it" Agafya ordered in sweet tone. But, amazingly, that sweet tone was scary and irradiated a feeling of authority and make me gulp. I glanced at Hiccup, feeling his nervousness and slight fear.

Knowing that he wouldn't act unless I did something. I raised my arm and aimed to the target. I really didn't care where, if did even touch the target, I would be happy and do a embarrassing victory dance.

I threw the dagger with so much strength, that I was forced to take a few steps forward, only to trip on something... or the foot of a certain Russian lady.

I gave my most venomous glare to Agafya, which she only replied by showing one of her usual smiles.

"You should never move from your place when you throw a dagger. It may change his direction, make you fall or an easy target to the enemy" Agafya lifted her hand to me, a silent offer to help me up. I, reluctantly, took her offer "See?" Still holding my hand, she pointed with her other hand to the target. I was expecting to see the dagger, at least, an inch away or close to the target, but, unfortunately, it was in the ground a few feet away from us… _Well, that surely was good for my self-esteem._

"Your turn, sugar" She said to Hiccup, ignoring his terrified and nervous face and shaky body movements of Hiccup. But I didn't.

He was shacking from head to toe, making the dagger that he was holding to shake as well, and his breath started to pick up. So I went to him, ignoring Agafya warning to stay away or I could get hurt.

"Hic, calm down" I started, interrupting Hiccup sentence that he was staring and putting a comforting hand in his shoulder "Look at what I did. There is no way that you can do worse. Even if you fail, remember that so did I and that we are only beginning. Plus, there is fifty percent of probability that you can hit the target" He visibly calmed down and nodded, so I stepped back to give him space.

He stood still for a second and took deep breaths, closing his eyes at the same time. Hiccup suddenly opened his eyes with a determining glint in them. Aiming to the target, he raise his arm. But before he could throw the dagger, I said only to him "You're stronger than you think". He stopped in his movements and glanced at me with happiness, making one of those smiles that was only designated to me.

Hiccup threw the dagger. Perfectly and that amazed me and I could see that he was surprised with himself, with his gawking mouth and wide open eyes.

"Good to know" Agafya said, looking proudly and happily at Hiccup. After that simple sentence, me and Hic both stared to her with confusion "It's good to know that you still have your intelligence and aim. In your past life, you were an inventor and had an amazing aim. You created ingenious devices that made my husband quite amazed, like the Mangler canon, being able to hunt down one of the most dangerous dragon, prosthetic and Inferno. Although you weren't strong, bodily type, you were very skilled with a sword and daggers-" She suddenly stopped and looked worried.

I followed her glance, only to land on Hiccup grabbing his head with both of his head. His face was with a pained expression and he started to whimper in pain, rapidly turning into screams.

Without knowing, I screamed his name and rushed to his side. Agafya did so and at the same time Hiccup felt to the ground. I quickly sat in my knees beside Hiccup and took him in my arms.

He was still holding his head and was shacking violently.

"Hiccup, what's wrong?" I said in odd mixture of sadness, sweetness and fear. Hiccup didn't answer and continued to hold his head, while trying to hide himself from the pain and mumbling incoherent words.

I glanced to Agafya, pleading for help. She looked at me with a worried expression and said "I'm going to call Sebastian. Take him to the couch."

* * *

><p>"For the last time Toothless, he is fine! Just let him rest for a little" Sebastian said with an impatient voice.<p>

Minutes after that scene in the "Training" room and bringing Hiccup to the living room, laying him in the red vintage couch, Sebastian came rushing. He kind of was mad for making him leave the store, but he was obviously worried about Hiccup.

Reaching the living room, Sebastian immediately pushed us from the living room, ignoring mine and Agafya screaming and pleads to let us stay and shutting the door with unnecessary force.

Several painful minutes, Sebastian finally got out of the room and explained what happened.

Agafya words at made a sort of trigger in Hiccup brain, making him remember small fragments of his past life. Noticing the confused look on my face, he explained that what was happening now and us knowing the truth, would make us remember our past lives. Unfortunately, because we or, apparently, our magic and powers were still weak, remembering them while conscious would make us have terrible headaches or any other pain because of the magic that was blocking the memories. The best way to remember them, it is being asleep.

… But not now or we can get killed by The Sandman.

While Sebastian and Agafya went to the kitchen to make some sort of magical hocus pocus potion to give Hiccup later, I entered the living room to see him.

Hiccup was laying peacefully in the couch, almost making me forget about his screams of pain from moments ago. He was mumbling something but I couldn't understand, so I laid my attention to something else.

The pendant.

It legend was odd but, I admit, also sweet. The question was, why did Jack Frost gave Hiccup a pendant? Were they friends? Kind of hoped that they were. It would be weird if a mythical creature was in love with you.

The pendant started to glow again, but this time I stood still and looked at it with amazement in my eyes. The pendant itself was beautiful, but with light blue glow, it looked like a star.

Various toughs suddenly flew through my head.

The first was Hiccup past life. He was an inventor, that explains how smart he is and his love for mechanism and building crazy but lovable schemes. He, apparently, had a fricking good aim_… Maybe I should give him his own dagger…_

After that, it was Eve. She surely was someone strong, quirky and brave, being able to stay besides Pitch, her odd sense of style, helping us in secret and not backing down to terrible threats. The discussion she had with that bastard called Dagur was worse than a battlefield. Never being able to dream, seeing your loved ones to die, constantly watching for her powers and making sure that your fear wasn't feeding Pitch…I would have gone loony or psychopath long time ago. And what did the Sandman do to her that was so horrible? He is a guardian for God'sakes!

Finally, a bunny. Why wouldn't The Easter Bunny want to be save? I got the part that he doesn't want to hurt me, none of the Guardians wants, but he, according to Eve, wanted even less, but why? Were we close friends? Is it because he was my favorite childhood guardian?

An unexpected image came to my head. It was bright green eyes, not like mine or Hiccup. Those were more vivid, fiery and full of hope. Besides that, they looked like they were looking straight at me, making me shiver slightly and see something else.

It was affection. Not the one that I show to Hiccup or my friends, a parent show to a child or a person that looks to an object that was given by someone dearly. It was that kind of affection that you showed to someone you loved with all your heart, wanting to protect it without hesitation, be with that person everyday, to spoil, hug and kiss that person… That was a look that you showed to your soul mate… Or other thing in those lines.

My heart skipped a beat for a reason that was unknown for me and I felt a sudden heat in my face and slight pain in my head. I was blushing without knowing and covered my face, embarrassed for it although no one was seeing.

I heard mumbles coming from Hiccup, stating that he was waking up, and saw Sebastian and Agafya entering the room with a weird, bubbling and purple liquid.

"Oh my god, what in the world is that?" I asked with obvious disgust in my voice. Are they going to make Hiccup drink that?... _Are they trying to kill him?_

"It's a potion" Sebastian said like it was the most obvious think in the world "It is going to ease Hiccup' headache and can make you pass at least 3 days without needing sleep. Which is exactly what you guys need right now" Did we look that bad? "By the way, you also are going to drink that." _Hell no!_ I wanted to say those exact words, but instead I answered with a very unpleased face.

"You need it, darling. You look tired and a little feverish " Agafya said while sitting next to Hiccup and giving him that hellish drink, which he made an odd and disgusted look to it. I immediately realized that I wasn't covering my face anymore and, unfortunately, it was still red.

I coughed and passed my hand trough my hair, lifting up the hair that was covering my left eye "I-I'm ok-kay, j-just stressed" I looked to the ground, trying to hide my blush.

Messing around with my hair, looking somewhere else or stuttering were one of my many nervous habits I had since I was little. Kind of was one of the reason I let my hair grow, besides the fact that pirates covered one of their eyes so they could see better at night, so I could bite, cover my face or just mess around with it. Looking to the ground was obvious and the stuttering was a problem I got in my speak ever since I was little. Thankfully, I learned to control it and only comes when I'm nervous or embarrassed.

A sudden silent flew trough the room, making me glance to see Agafya and Sebastian looking at me with petrified faces and Hiccup smiling at me.

"Jesus, pal. You're a beauty!" Sebastian practically screamed and wrapped his arm around my shoulder, making me smack my head into his chest.

"No wonder you got Aster's attention. Without that hair covering your face, we can finally see your face and emerald eyes" Agafya added and, using that moment as a distraction, forced Hiccup to drink the potion.

A beauty? Ok, I admit that I'm not exactly ugly, but isn't a "beauty" exaggerating a little bit? Peoples usually say that I look exotic because of the color of my skin, long raven hair and eyes, but… Come on! That's kind of crazy.

"Toothless, you're blushing" Hiccup gasped after finishing the drink, adding a disgusted face and a tong out just for the effect. That made me hide my face even more, wish meant I was burying my face in Sebastian chest, which gained a hell lot of laughs out of them.

"Shut up, cutie" I answered back to Hiccup, receiving a blush from him and more laugh as a response. Agafya even hugged him and started to treat him like a teddy bear or a little baby, making his blush to grow redder… Then again so would I if my face was practically in the middle of her boobs.

Being honest, Hiccup is really adorable with his small stature, freckled face and doe eyes. Plus, when he makes that crooked smile or blushes, you just want to take him in your arms and hug the life out of him.

…Wait, who in the world is Aster?

* * *

><p>Me and Hiccup got to the hotel front door, waving a "goodbye" and "thank you" to Sebastian for bringing us back in his pick truck … Which was awesome, seeing that we could go to the back and started singing and dancing whatever crossed in our mind.<p>

When we entered the hotel, we both sense something was… off.

The usual screams and laughs of our friends and of other random people from the orphanage and town were lacking. I glanced around and noticed that none of the employees were in our line of vision. The lobby was clean and no sign of fight was seen. My glance landed in a clock near the balcony. It said 4:30. _New record._

I stood ahead of Hiccup, making sure he was safer, and took one of the daggers that Agafya gave us. Behind my back, I could feel Hiccup doing the same thing.

We walked through the hallway, hoping to see anything that told us "We're alive". The hallway was dark, with only a light coming from a door. A wave of fear hit me, but I didn't showed, knowing that it would make Hiccup to get scared as well.

Walking silently and cautiously trough the hallway, I felt something near my foot. I rapidly looked to it, forgetting that I couldn't see a thing. Hiccup, noticing my sudden movement, turned the his phone, giving us a new source of light.

It was a Fishlegs body. I gulped and heard Hiccup trying not to scream.

But, thankfully, he wasn't dead, or at least didn't look like it. I looked to his chest, hoping to see a breathing movement. Oh thank god, he is alive.

Besides it, the position he was in seemed that he was taking a nap in a shadow of a tree… That was too poetic for this situation.

I heard Hiccup gasping, so I turned around to see what was wrong, besides the unconscious Fishlegs. Astrid was also laying in the ground, with her arm reaching to the open door.

_Ok, if even Astrid is knocked out, then we are doomed, _I tough. Astrid was one of the strongest and bravest people I had ever know, never backing down from a fight or threat. Why would she, if she could easily win them?

Hiccup quickly ran to her, leaving me with Fishlegs. When he reached her, Hiccup got into his knees and started to see what was wrong with her, making me decide to do the same thing to Fishlegs.

I kneeled in front of him, setting the dagger by my side and taking my phone out of the pocket to have a light source. I put my phone directly up to Fishlegs face. He was peaceful and no sign of pain or attack was showing.

"Sandman" I heard Hiccup whispered, so I looked at him with clear shock and fear from what he had just said. Hiccup showed his hand to me and something glowing was on it. I quickly looked back to Fishlegs and saw some dreamsand in his forehead and hair.

Did Sandman do that? Sure, he has the power to do that, Wyatt is a pretty good example of it, but why them? Was it because they helped Wyatt?

I remembered the open door, so I quickly caught the dagger and ran quietly to the door, making a quiet sign to Hiccup. He nodded and stood right in the middle of Fishlegs and Astrid, ignoring the fact that he was terrified.

I entered the room and shoot multiple glances to the room. It was like ours, but more messy. Jesus, that made my room back at home clean! There were clothes, food, some snow, games and films sprayed all over the floor, making me watch were I stepped, not wanting to have melted cheese and peanut butter in my favorite troop boots.

Hearing something in the other room, I went there. And that was when I felt more fear in my life.

In this room, the twins were sleeping in separate beds. Ruffnut with her body sprayed all over the bed and drooling, Tuffnut snoring and his bed sheet falling over… And a unknown golden figure, obviously a man, stood in between those beds.

The figure was a small and round person, his head was looking to the ground and strings of glowing sand were coming out of him, making him look intimidating. Although the creature was golden, there was no glow, just the color not the brightness.

My fear rapidly turned into anger when the strings started their way to the twins. Using this newly gained anger as my motivation, I threw the dagger to the man, completely forgetting to aim. Because of that, it missed and stood proudly on the wall that was facing the man, gaining his attention. Accepting the fact that my aim sucked, I quickly grabbed another dagger and started to run to the golden figure.

Preparing myself to attack him, I rose my arm and… got it by a fricking whip right in my chest, making me hit the wall like some sort of rag doll!

Ignoring the sticking pain that flew through my full body and the fact that the room changed to a merry-go-round, I stood up, with the objective to attack again, and grabbed the dagger that had fell near me.

Apparently, the man had used that time to flee trough the window, leaving a golden trail behind. I ran to the window, hoping to see the man or the rest of trail…No such luck.

I heard steps behind me so, fearing that it the man had set up a trap on me, I quickly turned around and lifted the dagger. The dagger hit another of his kind, looking like the beginning of a swordfight. Making my opponent…my best friend who was looking scared and terrified me.

"Sorry" I said to him while lowering the dagger and shooting a comforting smile at him… He didn't buy it.

"What happened?" Hiccup putting the dagger back to his pocket. I waited a little bit before answering him, not knowing if I should tell him about the unknown creature or scare him to dead. Thinking better, we are going to fight the Guardians later and already have been attacked so why the hell not? Besides, he knows about everything so what could that do?

I told him exactly what happened, feeling guiltiness starting to fill inside me. After that, he stood still and silent for a time, but didn't show fear, making me feel a little better. Noticing that he wasn't going to talk any time soon, I stood up and went to check out for the twins, hoping that I wasn't to late.

They were in the same position than before, but that didn't mean anything. They could be on that creature spell. Watching more closely, I could see something shinning in their heads. _Dreamsand._

No. Please don't tell me that...that creature was the fucking Sandman?! If it was, how the fuck were we going to beat him, if I can't even stop him from putting the twins to sleep?!

A wave of anger and self-disappointment hit me. I was furious that I couldn't have stopped the Sandman from putting then under his spell, wasn't there to help Fishlegs and Astrid and, most of all, about everything that was happening. I couldn't take it all so casually or so quick. I needed my time, but there wasn't even a second of peace. Plus, the fact that the Guardians were trapped, Jamie's believe in us and hope in them and Hiccup, was also stressing me out.

There was no way that I would leave Hiccup alone in the middle of this. He was scared, I knew that, and excited for all of this, but scared nonetheless. So I stay and hide the fact that I was also scared, I played brave one and stood strong for him. This is going to sound cheesy, but he is my rock and motivation to keep going…everything.

Since I was a kid, I was very closed to everyone but he helped me to get out of my shell, even if I looked threatening as hell. In fights, I was only able to win then or to keep them up because I always caught myself thinking "What about Hiccup? Who else is going to protect him?". When I told in of my dream to fly and to be an aviator, he believed in me and pushed me to make the exams to enter the Aviation School.

Not being able to stop myself, I punched the wall in front of me, trying to drain all that anger in me, and glared at it with my most venomous glare to it, like the wall was the cause of all evil.

I quickly remembered something that Eve had told me, _If you need anything else from me, just go outside when is night or dark. Because of my sleep condition, it is probable for me to wander around the town._ With my fist still in the wall, I looked to the window and saw that it was still dark.

Quickly grabbing the dagger that was meant to hit Sandman, I walked to the door, stopping only to warn Hiccup of my little idea, ignoring his concerned expression.

* * *

><p>We walked around the town, looking for Eve, and in the vetch of giving up, seeing that the sun was starting to rise. Our last hope was the little forest that was near the town.<p>

After that some time, Hiccup found some silhouette sitting behind a tree. But I doubted that it was Eve, seeing that the silhouette looked like it was hiding itself, so we walked carefully to it, ignoring the sudden crow that landed on the tree.

It was her. Eve was sitting with her head in between her knees and hands covering the back of her head. She was also shivering and didn't realize our presence, making me and Hiccup to throw a worry glance between us.

"Eve?" Hiccup asked carefully, but with obvious worry. We never saw her looking so vulnerable, not even in that fight with Dagur.

Eve suddenly lifted her head with a surprised and scared expression. Ok, now I'm really worried about her.

"It's okay, Eve" Hiccup said with a sweet and comforting tone while sitting besides her. Eve visibly calmed down and her expression quickly changed to her usual blank face.

"What happened to you?" I asked, not knowing if I should sit with them.

Eve looked at us. She was obviously trying to regain her posture again, but I could see she was embarrassed and slightly afraid in her eyes. I noticed that her hair was still with those colorful stripes.

"Nothing. I'm just being silly." She stated and stood up, cleaning the dirt that was in her clothes "What do you guys need?"

I stood silent for a moment, not knowing where to begin with. I glanced around, like that would help me, and saw the crow was looking at us.

"No, you're not fine. What happened?" Hiccup demanded and stood up, trying to look serious. He was obviously worried with Eve and wouldn't let her in that state. Hiding your emotions, specially fear, inside you wasn't good. In her case it was even worse, remembering that she was practically obligated to bottle them up "It was because Sandman was out of his zone, wasn't it?"

Eve looked at him with shock, but quickly looked to the ground like it was the most interesting thing in the world.

"That's right… You always speak about him with clear hate and fear. And in that fight with that red-haired bastard, you guys mentioned that he made you suffer and doesn't allow you to dream. What did he ever do to you?" I stated. Eve started shaking again and her eyes started to change colors. First yellow, then violet, followed by orange and finally settling back to her normal dark eyes. The crow started to make shrilling noises.

"Nothing" Eve put her hands back to her head, grabbing it with force. Hiccup walked closer to her and put his hands on top of hers, trying to take them off her head.

"Eve, what did the Sandman do to you?" Hiccup asked. Eve closed her eyes and grabbed her head harder. I heard another shrilling sound, so I looked up to the sky and saw some crows flying over us like falcons.

"N-Nothing" Eve said again and the ground started to slightly shake, making me worry and whisper a small warning to Hiccup while still looking to the sky. More crows were coming, so I looked to Eve, only to see a dark fume coming from her feet.

"Eve-"

"Nothing!" Eve screamed and rose her head, making me and Hiccup gasp. Her eyes were fully white, blue veins were popping out of her white skin and her teeth had turned into canines.

Suddenly, dozens of humanoid figures popped out of the ground. Looking better, some of those figures were skeletons missing some parts of their body and the others looked like rotten corpses.

Hiccup screamed and step back from Eve. Unfortunately, one of the skeletons grabbed his ankle, making him fall and others creatures to walk to him like some predators to a prey.

Ignoring the fact that Eve was still screaming and that she had fell into her knees, I ran to Hiccup, only to be attacked by the crows. They used their beaks and claws to attack me, so I covered my face and stepped back. Two of the leaving corpses, seeing this, grabbed my ankles and pulled me to the ground.

Hearing Hiccup and Eve's screams, I started to fight back. I ignored the stinking pain that I felt when one of the crowns attacked my face and tried to free myself from the, what they seemed like, zombies.

Then I realized something was missing. I could hear Hiccup screams, the creatures groans and the crows shrills, but where was Eve scream?

That was the last thing I thought, before everything went black.


	11. Author note

**PLEASE READ THIS!**

**1- I know that this story until now is more about Hiccup, Toothless and OCs, but that is because that this won't be short or medium. Is going to be ridicously long and big. Plus, there won't be any sequels, MEANING that everything will happen in this story.**

**2- School sucks, which means I have exams and school woork to do. But keep in mind that I will rather update than do that.**

**3- Yes this story was inspired by Once Upon A Time, but it won't be like it.**

**4- If anything that is happening until now is troubling you, send me a message. And if I made any mistakes, tell me. Please, my first language isn't english, so every help is apreciated.**

**5- The Guardians are still going to take a while to appear, but I will put something about them in every chapter... And maybe Buckteeth and Hijack hints...**

**6- Don't like my OCs? Ok, I don't care, just don't burn on them.**

**7- I LOVE VALLEDORTHEDRAGON! He or she, I don't know, is so nice and his/her reviews are what keep me going on with this story. And the fact that she seems to like Eve makes it better! Thank You for everything!**


	12. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Hiccup P.O.V

I don't know how, but I went to being attacked by undead creatures in the green forest with Eve screaming and Toothless fighting with crows, to standing in the middle of a snow filled lake.

I looked around, hoping for just a second that maybe Toothless or Eve were here. I didn't care about Eve sudden outburst or the fact that she was the one to bring and control those corpses and crows, I just didn't want to be alone. Besides, I could see that she obviously trying to contain what was happening. I remembered how Toothless was still trying to reach to me and protect me, totally ignoring the crows practically reaping off his face and zombies trying to push him down with so much force that they were tearing his pants off and making his ankles to bleed or, at very least, to have horrible bruises.

Giving up in my search for company, I glanced around for anything suspicious and forced all of my senses to stay tone.

I heard a small cracking noise and quickly turned around, letting fear take over me and completely forget that this could obviously be a trap. Seeing that the cost was clear, I relaxed… with too much ease…

Something was wrong. After everything that happened, even with the pendant, I shouldn't feel so relaxed or care-free. I should be calm and focused but still feeling some fear and anxiety, like I was preparing myself for a test ( **A/N: Am I the only one?**).

I heard the noise again, but this time it was louder, it seemed like it got nearer or bigger. I took a step back, my hand slowly moving to pick a dagger, and I heard it again. I was the one making that sound, but how?

A sudden realization flew trough me.

I was in a lake, but where was _the_ lake?

I slowly moved my head to glance at my feet and tried to make as little movement possible, scared that my supposition was right and praying that I wasn't. Unfortunately, It was. I gasped and put rapidly my hands to my chest, making the ice of the lake to crack again.

_What was I going to do? I can't move or I would crack more the ice, and that ice won't be able to hold me much longer!, _I thought.

I moved my hands to grab the pendant, knowing that it could give me some sort of comfort.

Wait… The pendant! I can't feel any cold! If the ice breaks and I fall in the water, I won't freeze to dead. I could easily swim to the surface again!

I finally relaxed completely. This wasn't even real, it couldn't be. How could I even move from the forest to a random lake?

And then I got scared again. This was a dream and I was, probably, in Sandman complete control.

Letting my instinct take over me, I made a sudden move to start running, not caring where I was going to go. The ice, not being able to hold any longer, broke beneath my feet and I fell into the water.

It was dark. Very dark and I got scared for something as stupid as the darkness. I wasn't a kid anymore, damnit! The pendant started to glow, giving me a little bit of light to the water. Gaining a little bit of courage and realizing that even if I didn't freeze to dead, I will drown.

Starting to swim, I felt something touching my ankle, so I turned around only to find a dead body floating around. The body was of a teenager boy, maybe a little older than me, with brown messed hair and a brow cape around him.

I screamed. Which was stupid, seeing that I was under water. I rapidly continued to swim to the surface, only to see that the hole where I had fall wasn't there anymore.

I started to lose my calm and tried to break it again. My hands started to hurt, but I kept going. Besides, it was helping me to distract the piercing and burning pain in my chest.

I, again, felt something light in my ankle, but I only shook it over. I felt it again, but this time, it was with more force. Like a grip. I glanced at the unknown thing that was grapping my ankle.

It was the boy. But he didn't have brown hair, he had white hair and striking blue eyes that were looking at me and I got lost in them. Besides the color of his eyes, I could see a small design in them. It was a snowflake, who looked very alike to my pendant.

His face was completely blank, like Eve's but his looked more frozen, as he continued to pull me deeper into the lake. Suddenly reminding myself of my current situation, and realizing that I was _way _into this unknown guy, I fought back.

The pendant got brighter the closer I got to the boy and the more I kicked him, almost blinding me but doing no such effects on the boy.

When I got close enough to the boy it seemed that we were going to hug, making me blush slightly, he opened his mouth and…

* * *

><p>I woke up in a unknown room, but with a familiar smell. My eyes started to wonder around and I deduced I was in a store room, sitting in a comfy, old and brown chair, completed with a blanket covering me.<p>

I heard a slight snoring besides me and turned to it, only to see a face covered in blood and open bruises. It was a terrifying sight and I screamed, when I realized it was my best friend and closest thing to a brother I could ever have. Toothless was lying peacefully in the old couch, with a blanket covering his body. Amazingly, he didn't woke up from my scream, making me worry that he was unconscious or worse, dead.

Fearing that he really was dead, I got out of the armchair and, almost falling because I got stuck in the blanket, I kneeled to his side and started shaking him and screaming his name.

"Toothless! Wake up!" I ignored the steps that were hurrying to come here, certainly hearing my screams. They could be creatures, nightmares or both, I still wouldn't care. All I care know was if Toothless was still alive.

"What's hap-" Sebastian opened the door, with a confused and startled expression "Hiccup!" He ran besides me and pulled me away from Toothless, ignoring my pleads and punches. Sebastian stood up and forced me to at him. It was embarrassing and I was pretty sure that I was crying and my face was totally red "Calm down, Hiccup. He is alive and I promise" He stated with a serious tone and lightly shook me "I will heal him."

I started to calm down and my tears stopped to flow down my face. I nodded and he made a comforting smile to me, letting me go "Wait outside, pal. If you need anything, knock the door and will be there" Sebastian ordered.

I did with slight reluctance, still fearing for Toothless well being. It wasn't fair. I was completely fine, if you ignore the bruises in my ankles that came from the zombies, but Toothless was… I couldn't even find a word to put it in.

I entered the Antique store and sat down a random chair that was behind the counter. Feeling my tears slowly coming back, I forced myself to think of something else.

The dream was not normal or in the Sandman control. If it was, I should have seen him or his dreamsand. It wasn't a memory from my past life or I would have a familiar feeling towards it, but still was too detailed and vivid to not be.

And who was that boy? Although the place I was in wasn't familiar, the boy certainly was and he surely knew me. But why was he pulling me down? Did he wanted to kill me? No… If he was, then he should have been more violent. He wanted me to stay with him, don't know why tough … Not that I minded, he was kind of handsome.

_Oh my god, I need to get a life if I start having a crush on a guy that probably doesn't exist_, I thought. When a sudden imagine of the boy eyes flew through my mind. I started blushing and hid my head in my arms, while resting it at the same time. I heard a soft wind blowing and assumed that a snowstorm was starting. For an odd reason, I felt more relaxed. _Maybe it's because of that thing with Jack Frost,_ I thought.

Another sound came up. This time a crack, meaning that someone at entered the store, but I continued to hide my head. I kind of got the right to ignore everyone. It kind of is a universal rule : "When sad or facing a dangerous or stressful situation, you are allowed to ignore everyone and act like a dick."

Obviously that person didn't know that.

"Where is Sebastian?" An angry and rude voice said. It was familiar and terrifying at the same time.

"In the storeroom" I said with my head still in my arms. Remembering what was happening there I quickly added, while raising my head "He's doing a check list and cannot be bothered"

The person was Dagur. He stood quiet for a second, but them he grinned evilly at me and leaned against the counter. I really hoped that he didn't know who I was.

"Well isn't that a good thing then?" Dagur made, what he meant to be, a seductive tone. Although the normal reaction would be blush, embarrassment or flirt back, I shivered, and not for a good reason, and got nauseous. The wind blowing outside became stronger.

Dagur slowly slid his hand down my arm, with a dangerous glint in his eyes. Feeling very mad and disgusted, I quickly stood up, making the chair fall. He obviously was mad about it, but didn't show it. Instead, Dagur moved behind the counter, coming near me and eyeing with every malicious and sin to me. I, for obvious fear, stepped back by every pace he made "Aw, you scared? I would expect better from you, Hiccup" _Damnit, he knows me! _The snowstorm at become more and more violent.

I despised his tone. He was mocking me, toying with me… I hate it. Dagur knew about me and, apparently, also did know about the Guardians and was working with Pitch. Who would work with the Boogeyman? The Nightmare King? I tell you who. Someone as terrible, violent, insane and, most likely, sadistic and lunatic. Dagur kept moving towards me and I continued to step back, while slowly reaching to the dagger that was settle in my back. I suddenly stopped, not because I wanted but I had to. I had reached the wall behind me, making his smirk turn rapidly into an mixture of a frown and a sadistic and dangerous grin. The wind seemed like it was almost breaking through the windows.

Feeling an sudden anger and slight fear, I got a immense urge to punch that bastard. Refusing it though, I remembered that the door was near me. So, on second thought of grabbing the dagger, I started looking for the doorknob.

Dagur trapped me to the wall using his arms, totally missing my subtle movement, and leaned dangerously close "I have been waiting for you so long" I sensed some motion in the other room, stating that Sebastian was hearing me.

"Then you can wait a little bit longer" I retorted. I don't what he was talking about, but I honestly didn't care or wanted it.

Dagur face immediately turned into a frown, showing a hell lot of rage and violence that was coming. He rose his fist, obviously as me being the target, so I quickly took the dagger and stood it inches to his face, making Dagur to slow his movements.

At the same time, the door behind me opened. I almost fell, if it wasn't for Sebastian. Looking up, I saw Sebastian happy and optimistic face turning into a deadly glare and frown when his eyes landed on Dagur.

"Get out" Sebastian moved in front of me, practically pushing me to the store room. But I refused, feeling like I needed to see it. I was going to fight worse so it was better to get used to it. Dagur only smiled, but left the murderous glint in his eyes.

"You're not the boss of me." He answered.

"You'll be blessed if I was." Sebastian responded with his own threatening smile "But I guess working for that monster as his pros. Although I don't really remember one now."

"You have no right to talk about Pitch like that" Dagur answered angrily to him and frowned "More than working with the Guardians" His frown turned into a lunatic grin "They have no escape. Not even fishbone and the dragon can save them" Dagur moved his stare to me, grinning maliciously, ignoring the angry and violent snowstorm "When I catch you, I will do things I waited so much time and eager for" He laughed manically and Sebastian slowly pushed me to the store room "You are going to wish you were dead!"

The exact moment Dagur finished his sentence, the snowstorm broke the windows and the wind pushed Dagur to an glass armoire, breaking it and making everything that was inside to fall down, while Sebastian pushed us to the store room and closed the door behind us.

"Barricade the door" Sebastian ordered, while running to one of the shelves. I did as so, pushing the armchair and some random objetcts and furniture.

Dagur clearly had gained his senses again, hearing his heavy steps and grunts, that slowly started to fate out. Feeling curious, I slowly and carefully rested my ear on the door. It was quiet and started to feel less scared.

Suddenly, an axe made a gigantic hole inches near my eyes, making me scream and fall back. Someone took the axe out of the hole, only to be replaced by Dagur threatening face. He glanced around, ignoring Sebastian pushing one of the shelf, and looked at me with a lunatic smile.

When Dagur tried to open the door by putting his arm through the hole, a sudden copper light attacked him. Looking to the source of it, I found Sebastian with his arm raised and open hand. He had a tired and angry look on his face and was breathing heavily. Behind Sebastian there was a beautiful wooden door with golden stars surrounding it.

"Bring Toothless over here" Sebastian ordered to me. Walking over to Toothless, I gasped. There was no blood, bruises or scars in Toothless face. To be completely honest, he even looked peaceful.

Hearing Dagur screams of war, I quickly took Toothless arm and placed it around my shoulders, lifting him up and putting my other arm around his waist. I had to make some effort, seeing that Toothless was taller than me, but I managed to pull it off.

Sebastian was chanting some odd sentences and moving his arm in circle patterns. I ignored it and that amazing factor that he and the unknown door were starting to glow. I glanced back, seeing now half of the door was broken open and with Dagur trying to pass through it. _Shit._

"Done" I heard Sebastian whispering while he came to us, taking Toothless in his arms "Go, go, go!" He ordered. Does he wants me to enter the door?

I looked to it again and I could swear I saw the stars moving towards the doorknob. I heard Dagur screams again and that was all the motivation I needed.

Opening the door and, ignoring the bright light that came out of it, I literally jumped to it, followed by Sebastian holding Toothless bridal style.

* * *

><p>I fell into the floor in a ungraceful way. Grunting and shaking slightly my head to divest the pain, I met the sight of brown high heels boots, making me look up and find Agafya confused stare.<p>

"What are you doing in my house?" She asked. I was going to answer but I realized that in this angle I could almost see her…underwear. I quickly stood up, only to get push from Sebastian arrival. Agafya, obviously changing from confusion to worry when she saw Sebastian tired look and Toothless unconscious body in his arm, ran to them and helped Sebastian out with Toothless.

I glanced around and saw that we were in her bedroom. It had the same vibe the rest of Agafya house and bakery, a queen sized canopy bed with red sheets and light designs on the wood. The rest of the room had one wardrobe, one that was attached to the wall and, practically, _the _wall, and a table full of dagger, working instruments and some guns… It's a odd place to put those here…

I heard mumblings and small but fast and angry chatter, mainly about how did that happened and stating that Toothless was waking up. The last fact, made me move to besides the bed where they laid him. His eyes were twitching and he was mouthing incoherent words. Agafya and Sebastian also realized it and stood quiet, with Sebastian checking his temperature and slowly returned to his usual happy state.

"Pal, you better wake up or I will get killed by Eve, Bunny and Agafya and then, those three person will join Hiccup in his mourning for your dead. And I don't want that." Sebastian joked, while glancing kindly at me and ignoring Agafya laugh. Toothless opened his eyes and looked confused at us with slight pain in his eyes.

"What the- Where am I? What happened?" We all stood quiet to Toothless question. Me for having those exact questions, Agafya being busy glaring at Sebastian and also being confused and Sebastian just not knowing what to say.

Toothless suddenly sat and looked at us worriedly "Where's Eve?! What- My face!" He screamed and placed his hands to his face, groaning and laying to the bed again.

"Does it hurt?" Sebastian asked, still ignoring Agafya glares. Toothless nodded "Well, that's what happens when you practically get your face ripped off by angry crows and then a wizard is practically forced and threatened to heal your face…Besides, you just went through a portal while uncouscious, so that is only side effects."

Agafya looked to a clock that was near the bed and quickly got out of the room, saying: "I'm getting them some weapons and potion!" and left us behind. I glanced to the clock, for pure curiosity, and saw that it was 11.40 am.

"How long were we unconscious?!" I said, or screamed… When we found Eve, it was still morning for God' sakes! I saw Toothless looking surprised as well and rapidly moving his glance to Sebastian, saying profanities for the sudden pain in his face.

"The whole day" Sebastian stated "And you guys better be woken up and full of energy, because it's time. I'm tired of hearing Hiccup moaning him his sleep" He ignored my sudden blush and continued to stare at Toothless for any signs.

"Time for what?" Toothless asked while glancing at me.

"Oh you guys are going to fight Sandy tonight" Sebastian said like it was the most obvious thing ever and looked at me " You must know that, Hic. After all, that was what you were dreaming, right?"

I stood frozen, not knowing what to say. Toothless took his hands off his face and looked at me questionably.

"Ah" I heard Sebastian saying as a matter of fact "I see. You didn't dreamed. You saw one of your old memories" Toothless was going to say something, but he interrupted him "He's going to remember first because his magic focused more in his strenght of mind, not in force or physically like you" Toothless visibly got mad for being interrupted but accepted it.

"Hm-Well it wasn't exactly my memory" I stated, while remembering the unknown memory. Unfortunately, the pendant thought it would be a great time to shine, making Toothless and Sebastian to look at me with different but close looks in his face.

"Oh, you dreamed of Frosty? I knew it would only be a matter of time until you'll start to remember about him." Sebastian said in a mocking tone.

"Hang on, this is going too fast. You dreamed about Jack Frost?" Toothless asked looking amused and terrified at the same time.

"I don't know…" I looked to Sebastian "Is Jack Frost a teenage boy?"

Sebastian nodded and asked "How did he looked like? I, mean in your dream."

"He, in the beginning, had brown hair. But later, he had white hair and … striking blue eyes with a snowflake in them…" I mumbled the last part, ignoring Toothless and Sebastian smirks, although Toothless' grin contained a hint of protectiveness towards me.

"Oh my god, Hic. You are gaining a crush on Jack fricking Frost" Toothless stated mockingly "You need to get a girlfriend or boyfriend soon, if you're starting to fall in love with an ice boy. And not some random ice boy, but one of the Guardians and spirit."

"You are not the right person to talk about this, pal" Sebastian stated, ignoring my confused face and Toothless amused one "Tell me, what do you think the Easter Bunny looks like?"

"Oh, I can play this game, too?" Toothless said with a false surprised face and placed a hand in his chest for dramatic effect, while slowly smirking again "I'm honored. Let's see" He made a pause like he was thinking, sitting and joining some 'Hm' to put more into his act "Tall and muscled, with some sort of tribal and flower-like tattoos. Hm…a hot Australian accent, because who doesn't love accents? And…" He made another pause, but this time he looked like he was really thinking about it "vivid green eyes full of hope" Toothless finished with a proud grin.

Sebastian stood quiet for a second before smiling with mischief at us "You guys both dreamed of them."

"Wait, I was right?!" Toothless asked, ignoring the light coming out of his jacket. I whispered his name and Toothless looked at me, only to follow my glance. He gasped and quickly took off what was glowing, showing to us the map.

"Let me see it" Sebastian ordered. It was probably the first time I saw Toothless follow an order. Even when we were in the orphanage or school he never listened to our superiors and, because of that, he always ended up in trouble "That monster has a sense of humor… Agafya! We need to hurry up!" He glanced at us, making a movement with his head that clearly said we should follow him.

We did as so, with Toothless leaning a little bit against me because of his condition. We ended up in the entrance with Jamie talking to Sebastian and Agafya, who was holding two letter bags.

"Jamie?" I asked confused. What was he doing here? It's dangerous now…

"Hi" Jamie answered and looked worriedly and sadly at Toothless "Eve is not coming."

"What?! But she told me she would help us!" Toothless said surprised. I was also surprised, but then I remembered how terrified she looked when we talking about Sandman. Eve obviously was scared and despised him, so it's pretty obvious she wouldn't want to see him, but she also wanted to help us and save the other Guardians and managed to put her anger for him behind her back for it.

"She sent her apologies and told she just couldn't find herself to face Sandy" Jamie explained with a worried tone for Eve "Agafya and Sebastian are going to help you guys in her place and I would protect you from fear. I did it once, I can do it again"

"Fine" I stated, ignoring Toothless glance. Jamie wasn't like the other kids, I just felt and knew that, and is clearly a good help and ally to us "Where are we going?"

* * *

><p>"In a mattress store? Really?" Toothless asked at the others, who included Jamie. We came here in Sebastian truck, being driven by Agafya, seeing that Sebastian was still tired from the use of magic and said that he was going to sleep and if we needed anything to wake him up… Carefully or we were going to get our asses kicked by magic.<p>

"What did you expected? A portal in a huge castle?" Jamie answered walking in front of us and looked to the store "How are we getting in?"

A fake and dramatic cough was heard and we all, me, Toothless and Jamie, turned around to find Agafya looking at us with pride.

"Allow me" She said and walked towards the store front door. I couldn't see it, because she was in front of it, but after some movements Agafya had opened the door and, after looking at us and making a small movement with her head, walked in with us following her.

We followed Jamie around the store, seeing that he was the one holding the map, and walked quietly, although there was a low chance that anyone was here.

"Found it" Jamie suddenly said, making all of us stop. There was a huge hole in the middle of a mattress, with strings of golden sand coming out of it. I gulped and Toothless stared at it with amazement "You guys are going to jump through it."

"We will wait outside, being on watch if any nightmare comes in" Agafya said while grabbing Jamie hands "Have this" With her free hand, she threw the letters bags to each one of us.

I looked in it and found some daggers, guns, bandages and a little glass bottle… What was her purpose, I had no idea. Toothless didn't even bother looking at it, he just kneeled close to the portal and looking through it.

"Why aren't you coming with us?" I asked to Agafya, who was holding Jamie back, seeing that he wanted to go with us and see Sandman. She just laughed heartily.

"Oh dear no. Not only because you and sweetie over there are one of the only peoples that can enter the portals without any painful damage-"

"Are you sure?" Toothless interrupted her, while still looking to the portal like some creature or the Sandman was suddenly going to pop out of there.

"Of course I'm sure. Why do you think Nick isn't here with me? If I could even enter the portals, I would have save him long time ago" Who. In. The. World. Is. Nick? I'm getting tired of not knowing things. God damnit, is it that annoying not knowing something? "Plus, I have a very bad history with mermaids"

"Who the fu-"

"And there you guys go!" Was the last thing we heard before she pushed both of us to the hole in one kick. How? She kicked me to the hole and Toothless, being the protective and caring friend he was, reached to me and fell while at it.

* * *

><p>When falling from the night sky, literally because apparently Sandman zone is in the sky, with Toothless behind me screaming (Not that I was better) and I saw how it was.<p>

The Sandman zones was a huge desert island. That island at long spiral endings tendrils of lands, that came from the center. Creatures flew around it, whenever it was Pterodactyl*, eagles or airplanes. Unfortunately, you could obviously see Pitch past presence in them. The island and those creatures had hints of black forming in them, like a war in between the dreamsand and the blackness surrounding it.

We were getting closer to the end of the fall, but Toothless wasn't screaming anymore. I turned to him and he was with a amazed face, totally ignoring the fact that we were going to fall in a dark green swam. Warning Toothless to embrace the fall, I placed by arms around my head and hold my breath, I met the water with a strong impact, making me have the urge to gasp or scream.

Opening my eyes only to see dirty water and Toothless shadow swimming to the surface, I started to swim as well. While at it, I heard some shrills. Not like the ones that the crows at made, those looked more feminine. I ignored it, knowing that I didn't had much more oxygen, I kept going while looking for Toothless. _Maybe he's already out…_

I was almost there when I heard the shrill again, this time louder and more violent. I turned around for pure curiousness.

Female humanoid creatures with shark teeth and snakes eyes were swimming to me. They had long hairs, one who looked like they were some seaweed in them, bony and blued or greenish body with some of the veins being able to see. They had the upper part of their body naked, showing their chest. Oddly, they didn't have any … nipples… and their body, from the waist down was the tail of a fish.

_Mermaids._

Ignoring them and gaining fear, I swam faster. When I was almost reaching the surface, one of the mermaids had grabbed my ankle, pushing me down to the others. They started to drown me, while other seemed they were trying to rip off my members. I started to fight back, ignoring the shrilling screams the mermaids were making.

I managed to push one who was grabbing my arm and quickly took a dagger of the bag. With it, I stabbed a mermaid who was grabbing my other arm, while kicking other holding one of my legs and stabbed the mermaid who was holding my last member, unfortunately in that attack I lost my dagger. The mermaids, seeing the bruises I had made to the ones of her kind, started to flee, letting me behind and a mixture of shrills and screams.

I started to swim again to the surface, ignoring the pain I was feeling in my members and my lack of oxygen, only to be stopped by a layer of ice. _No, please no, _I though. I was getting out of oxygen and _this_ was no dream or memory. This was real and I was about to die and I didn't even do shit!

I started to punch the ice, making me remember from the memory with Jack Frost. But I paid no attention to it, and continued. The pain I felt in the memory was nothing compared to the stinging pain I was feeling.

A sudden hand covered my mouth and a arm was placed around my waist, pulling me down as I started to fight again. A mermaid got back, apparently wanting to finish what they had begun, and shrilled right in my ear. When she made a movement to bite it, at the same time, a bullet flew to the middle of her head and a tanned hand grabbed my shirt and pulled me out the swam.

I was pulled into the arms of Toothless and started coughing the water that I had breathed. Toothless patted my back, trying to help me, and whispered words of security.

"How did you break the ice?" I asked after coughing all of the water and looked at him, breathing heavily. Toothless was shivering uncontrollably and looked at me with confusion.

"What are you talking about?" He pushed me slightly from his arms "There was no ice." Toothless was still holding me and glanced at the swam. His face now showed panic and he stood up, looking around frantically "We need to get going."

"Why?" I asked while standing. I looked around our surroundings. That place looked very similar to any other normal swam, except that the vegetation was made with dreamsand. The vegetation also seemed to have Pitch print, seeing that some looked like it was dead, on the verge of dying or had hints of black in them. I glanced to the lake, expecting to see the ice, but Toothless was right. There was no ice.

How was that possible? The ice was there before and it was keeping me from getting out. I could still feel it in my hands. I unconsciously started to rub my hands, trying to take away the pain.

"The mermaids are going to warn Sandman that we're here" Toothless walked behind a tree that was in front of us while grabbing a weapon from the bag. He looked behind it and made a sign to me that the cost was clear.

It begun… I'm going to die.

* * *

><p><strong>* Those flying Dinossaurs<strong>


	13. Chapter 11

Toothless P.O.V.

We walked through a forest made entirely of poisoned Dreamsand while sneaking past and hiding from dream creatures and nightmares. I was leading the way, although I had no idea where we were going to find Sandman.

The simple thought of fighting him scared me. How were we going to do that? He is the fricking Sandman! The only person I know that made Eve look vulnerable. Although, I just met her, I know she is someone strong. So what did the Sandman done to her that was so bad that made her traumatized? Did he imprisoned her? Fought her until she was half-dead? And what is that with her not being able to dream?...I hate and I am mad at someone who I don't know just because he did something to another person that I have just met!

_I'm going to kick him for Eve… _I thought.

I looked at Hiccup, making sure that he was ok after that attack. He was quiet, more than usual, and his clothes were drenched to the bones but he didn't even care or shivered. The pendant was probably helping him and was obviously no joke. The fact that it glowed, was the only thing that showed light in that dark swan and what made me see Hiccup being attacked by a mermaid.

But what about the ice that he was talking about? There was no ice, but there was something, besides the mermaids, that stopped him from going to the surface and only he could see it… Is it because of Frost?

"Where are we going?" Hiccup suddenly asked while standing at my side. I stood silent for a second, not knowing if I should tell him the truth.

"I don't know, to be honest. I have absolutely no idea where he is…"

It was his time to stood silent. Hiccup looked to the sky, watching the strings of dreamsand that were floating. All of a sudden, he seemed like he was thinking about something concerned about them.

"Toothless, isn't the dreamsand created by Sandman or part of him?" He asked while looking at me with a curious look. I nodded "Then the strings of dreamsand are coming from him, right?"

I thought at it for a while before knowing why Hiccup was asking these questions. I opened my mouth to show my amazement and jumped to him, hugging and filling him with kisses. And this is not something I do to everyone or is usual.

"Oh my god, you're a genius!" He looked as happy as me "We can follow them to Sandman! Lord, I love you!" Hiccup started to laugh while I hugged him.

We looked at the sky again to see where the strings were coming for. They were going to the opposite way of us, so we started running.

* * *

><p>The strings were coming out of the top of a tower. The tower was long and tall, had a river around it, probably habited by mermaids or other creatures, circular holes that looked like they were supposed to be windows and a outside staircase that rolled around it. It probably was the only thing that didn't have a hint of black… And absolutely no door or bridge…<p>

Me and Hiccup were hidden behind some threes, still thinking of how we were going to get in.

"How are we getting in?" I asked to Hiccup. He's the smart one, he must think of something.

"Hm…I don't know" Hiccup quickly added "I never really broke in a house made of sand to attack a Guardian." Even in times like these, Hiccup can't keep his sass.

We both heard some noises coming from a part of the forest that was nearer to the tower. I pushed Hiccup into my arms, trying to hide him more than before, and looked at it.

Dagur came out wearing an Viking armor, complete with one of those silly and cool hats. He was followed by humanoid nightmares with horns on their heads, fearing claws and black weapons on their hands.

"Ok people" Dagur turned to them with a bossy and confident attitude. Kind of odd, since the last time I saw him he was threatening Eve and had a lunatic grin and, according to Hiccup and Sebastian, acted like some sort of sadistic asshole. Dagur shoot a confused glance to the creatures "Or whatever you are…Those two are finally here and the portal is open, so they can be in this exact moment on this zone. We can't let them free Sandman or get away."

We already had low shot of winning against Sandman and now we have to be careful with Dagur and his…army?! We are only two people, one being a prodigy but still, who both have bare clue of what is happening, happened or what to do and, for the moment, no "magic" to even fight or compare to theirs.

What. Are. We. Fricking. Going. To. Do!

"Half of you will stay here guarding Sandman and make sure he doesn't get out of the tower. The rest of us and me will search for them" Some of the creatures immediately went to stand behind Dagur, like they already knew what to do "If you find them here, arrest them in the dungeons of the tower and wait for our arrival."

Dagur walked to a direction near us, making me hide Hiccup more in my arms, trying to comfort him and cease his whimpers and heavy breath. The creatures followed him.

"And do not touch them. Pitch wants them intact." Dagur and the creatures ran past us with unusual speed, totally missing our odd shadows and silhouettes on the tree. While that happened, I hold my breath without realizing and reached for a dagger.

After they finished running I relaxed and slid down the tree, still holding Hiccup and making him sit with me. I needed to stay calm, for me and Hiccup.

"How are we going to get in?" I whispered to Hiccup. We just couldn't scream "This is Sparta!" and run right to them. They are too many and even if they weren't, we still needed a way to enter the tower.

Hiccup glanced at me worriedly, also not knowing what to do. He glanced to the creatures with fear and curiosity.

"I have an idea" Hiccup stood up from my lap and got out of our hidden spot. I quickly pulled Hiccup back.

"What are you doing?!" I screamed to him while still trying to not make noise. Was he mad?!

"You heard Dagur. If they see us, they will bring us to the tower and won't do anything to us" Hiccup answered. He was right, but still it was dangerous, practically suicide and… our only plan, idea and shot so far. But still dangerous "Trust me" Hiccup looked at me straight in the eyes and I… gave in.

"Fine" He smiled at me and I hugged him. It was probably going to be the last time we were going to see each other.

Finishing our hug, we stood up and got out of the spot.

"Hey, assholes! Come and get us!" Hiccup screamed while waving his arms around. I fought the urge to laugh at it. It was a rare and comical thing to see Hiccup curse in such a cute way.

"Yeah! What, are you afraid?! Come on, you jackasses!" I made a stupid dance only to made them mad and for my own personal amusement to make me relax a little. It was idiotic, but it was working and I could hear Hiccup to make a sincere laugh.

They turned their glowing eyes at us and made growls that could be mistaken by a battle scream. The creatures ran to us and caught us. We faked a fight to not raise many suspicions around them, although I doubted those things could have their own brains, personality or common sense.

Finally stopping with that little act and Hiccup pretending he fainted and me faking exhaustion from the fight and pain, the creatures took us into their skinny arms and walked to the river. _Wait, are we going to swim? What about the mermaids?, _I thought with worry while glance to Hiccup. He was in the shoulder of one of the creatures, like he was some sort of sack, and was still in the act, although I could clearly see he also realized our situation.

I looked back at the river just in time to see sand coming out of the wall of the tower, leaving behind a black hole. Though it was the entry of our probable dead, the sand moved around them with beauty and grace, making me to be mesmerized of their little dance. The sand started to slowly fall, making it look like snow, and made a simple yet gorgeous bridge for us to enter.

There was no turning back now.

* * *

><p>The dungeons looked like any other, except that it wasn't made of dreamsand or even had a little bit of it. It was all black sand, making me question if that was there before Pitch enslaved the Guardians.<p>

The creatures pushed me to the cell and threw Hiccup. I caught him before he was going to hit the ground and pulled him near me. Hiccup was still pretending to be unconscious. They close the bars cells behind us and walked away, leaving behind theirs grunts and heavy steps.

Hiccup waited a moment after they left, making sure nobody else was there, before he stood up and examined the prison.

"Ok, were in…Now how do we get out?" He asked. Ironic how we wanted to get in and now wanted to get the F out. I walked to the bars and saw that they looked like an ordinary and mortal one and had big old lock.

"I can answer that" I grinned at Hiccup, before taking one of the smaller daggers. I passed my arms through the holes in between and started to mess around with it. All this years from running and escaping of detention were finally going to pay off and actually be useful.

_Click._

Hearing that simple sound, I made a proud and happy smirk. I opened the door with one arm and stood out, still holding it.

"My trainer" I said in a parody of 'My lord', adding up a reverence to him "You may know leave your quarter. If you please" I added with my best impression of a British accent.

"Why thank you, kind dragon humanoid." Hiccup answered with his own accent, his one a French, while trying to hold his laugh. I closed the door again and locked it, for the pure idea of Dagur and the nightmares faces when they realize we weren't there and wonder how we escaped. I could already hear Dagur screaming at his army for letting us escape.

"Let's go."

* * *

><p>We got out off the dungeons tired as hell. Apparently, every dungeons is obliged to be underground, so we had to climb the stairs. Which was huge and I felt at least twice and used myself as some sort of relief to Hiccup falls. Oh, and we had to swim and fight with mermaids again, because when I said underground it also included under the river.<p>

The floor where we were, had a circular shape and looked like the inside of a castle. It had filthy marble floor, yellowish walls who had rectangular golden doors, each one of them with a unique design and a star shaped doorknob, a golden chandelier that was floating and a big hole in front of us, which I assumed that led to the outside stairs.

"Where do we start?" I asked while I went to keek through the hole. I took a look outside, were we had entered, to see if the nightmares were still there. They were all around the tower in a circular way and didn't even move from their previous spot when they attacked us and seemed like they were waiting for Dagur arrival "Thank god, they're still there. This is going to make things easier but we still need to be careful. We have no idea how big this island and tower are and how long it takes to search around it, so it's better to be on track of the time."

Hiccup nodded and walked to one of the doors. That one had a smoky pattern made of bright sand. While he reached for the doorknob, I checked my phone for any messages and the time. I had no idea if we had any signal on the zones, but it was better to reassure and check how much time we had before the night ended.

_0 messages. 0 phone calls. 0 signal. 0 F given, _I thought. And then something caught my eye. The time on my phone was 12:00 am. But that is impossible… We arrived to the mattress store in that exact hour and we've been here for practically a hour._ Is my phone crazy?... No, it's working completely fine…_

My train of thought got interrupted by Hiccup scream. I turned and prepared myself to protect Hiccup, instantly reaching for the bag.

But I froze.

While I was checking my phone, Hiccup had gotten curious and opened the door. On the other side, there was, what I concluded, Sandman. Sandman was a round and short man with a hair styled into five points. Oddly, his whole figure was golden, but without the brightness. His face was something that couldn't possibly be human or normal, even by this standards. The eyes were all black, obviously because of the nightmare possessing him, and had a tired look on them, his mouth was completely sealed with black stitches.

And then I turned my attention to the objet he was holding. A spoon. Odd how a simple and, usually inoffensive, thing could scare me so much and bring so many memories.

_Sandman rips off their eyes with a spoon to make a stew with them_

Sandman walked to Hiccup while slowly reaching for him. Hiccup reached for his dagger and made a movement to stab his opponent in the hand, but missed because Sandman stood back and protected himself with a wall made of dreamsand.

Using that as a distraction, I took Hiccup hand and ran to the outside stair. It wasn't like I was a coward, but I knew that we had a low chance in beating Sandman and needed a plan first.

Strings of dreamsand started to follow us and I ran faster, dragging Hiccup with me. Unfortunately, Hiccup couldn't keep up with me and felt, making him a easy target to the whips of sand. One of the whips moved quickly and fearfully at him, so I rapidly made a swift movement with one of the dagger, making it snap in half and fall a few feet away from Hiccup. I gently grabbed Hiccup arm and continued running.

* * *

><p>"Damnit…How many floors does this tower have?" I asked with heavy breaths at Hiccup. This floor seemed like the other. Hiccup looked at them with the same curiosity as before, but this time with more cautious and prepared to fight.<p>

"We need a plan and a place to hide for awhile…" Hiccup said while moving slowly to a door with a small moving lamb at it. I followed him, just in case if another danger was behind the door. Carefully, I opened the door only to be greeted to by a enormous wall of kids picture, some of them with a little glowing sign on top of them, and a circular shape made of sand was floating in the middle of the room.

"Were are we?" I asked to Hiccup. This room was odd but didn't seem like it was on Pitch control. Kind of looked like some sort of control room "Kind of cool though…" I said as I walked to it and immediately saw Jamie picture. In this picture, he looked very happy and had a bright smile and a glint in his eyes, making me wonder how could a kid like him be in this huge mess. This wasn't fair. A kid shouldn't be in these types of situation.

On one corner of the room, there was a letter book that Hiccup went to see while I continued to examine the room. The pictures where organized in continents, seeing the shape of them on top, and two other things. One said insomniacs and other said "Dream Readers". I found myself pretty interested in those two and found an odd looking picture. A woman had her face covered with a cloth and seemed familiar with that blank face, but that wasn't what made it look odd. That picture wasn't from this century, to be honest it seemed like it was from the middle ages and, while the others had a golden frame, that one had a beautiful silver one with moon designs.

"Oh my God…Toothless come here." Hiccup said with a worried and amazed tone. I stood behind him and saw that he had opened the book.

The book was written in some sort of indescribable and unreadable Celtic language in golden paint. Some figures that seemed like the dream creatures and Sandman were also placed there, but those were more happy and…bright.

"Please tell me you can also read this…" Hiccup said. He was gawking at it with amazement and slight fear. _Can…Can he read this?_

"No. What does it say?"

"It says" Hiccup made a pause, like he didn't know what to say "Sandman' story, theories, experiments, notes and-"

"Experiments?" I quickly interrupted Hiccup when a terrifying thought flew through my mind. _Please don't let it be._

"Yeah. Apparently Sandman started to send dreams to some persons about what will happen in the future. According to some of his notes, he tried first on adults who still believed in him, because he was afraid that he could end up hurting a kid" Hiccup answered "But he stopped because one of the experiments was having terrible visions about the dead of multiple people,including of the loved ones and own dead, wars, accidents and tragedies. Sandman tried to stop those dreams but it was already too late" Hiccup finished while turning another page and reading it, not noticing my worried look.

Could…Could Eve be one of Sandman' experiments? That would explain al lot of things…

"Holy…" Hiccup started and I turned my attention to him once again. This time he didn't had a hint of fear in his face, but total wonder and excitement "I can't believe this…" He looked at me "I have an idea" Hiccup took the book with excitation and put it in the bag.

"What are you doing?" I asked while following him. We got out of the room, after checking if the cost was clear, and Hiccup started to check on random doors, like he was looking for something "Hic?" He didn't answer.

Hiccup was so focused on finding whatever he was looking, that he didn't even waited to see if the Sandman was anything near us. Seeing that he wasn't going to answer anytime soon, I sighed and started to think about Eve.

If she was really one of Sandman experience, then what did he do to her? What happened and what did Hiccup meant when it was already to late?

While thinking, I saw some sort of golden arms reaching for me from behind. I gasped and quickly turned around, prepared for attacking.

And I blacked out again.

* * *

><p>I woke up with slight confusion and dizziness, before finally remembering what was happening. I tried to stood up, but found myself unnamable to do so. My ankles and wrist were tied up in the members of the chair.<p>

I heard someone whispering my name and looked to the source. Hiccup was by my side, tied up as well into a chair. He was looking with a face of relief, but still concerned at me. I nodded to him, stating that I was alright. I was going to say something else, until I realized that we weren't alone.

Sandman was sitting casually in the opposite end of the table, looking at us with no interest and life. I stood confused of how we were still alive, but then I remembered that Pitch was the one that wanted to kill us.

The table was ridiculously long full of obnoxious and terrifying version of "mortal" food, including rotten apples with three headed worms coming out of it, greenish pasta that I'm going to choose to believe it's tomato sauce on it, a angler fish with one of those rotten apples in the mouth and among other creepy things.

But what made me feel like throw up, was the plate of what could be mistaken by tomato soup if it wasn't for the floating eyes.

_Those are going to be my eyes if I don't get the F out of here!_, I thought while trying to fight the ropes that were tying me up. There were tight, and moving my hands was making a burning feeling in my wrist, but I kept going until one of my hands was loose.

Suddenly, a golden arm reached to me with a spoon. I made a small scream, thinking that it was going to reap off my eyes, but soon realize that they wanted me to eat what was in the spoon.

I glanced at Hiccup and the same think was happening, except that Hiccup looked absolutely mortified. I wandered why, so I glanced at what the hand was holding. The spoon was holding one of eye globes of the "stew".

_He is going to make us eat that?!_

I looked to the stew in front of me at the same time the arm rose the spoon to my face, attempting me to eat it. I, of course, refused and kept my mouth tightly shut. The arm tried to force the spoon to my mouth and I moved my head away. Another appeared and forced my head to look straight again, while the previous one continued to poke me with the spoon. A gag reflex flew threw me but I kept my mouth shut.

I could hear Hiccup whimpers, so I glanced to him. He was also refusing to eat and was on the verge of crying or puking, I couldn't really tell.

The arms, seeing that we weren't going to eat, started to punch the table, like they were angry at us for not taking their "offer". Sandman continued to stare at us with the same expression then before, although I could see a slight frown. He made a slight movement with his hand and the arms disappeared, letting the spoon to fall in my lap and splatter the content in my pants.

_This is not going to be easy to clean…_

Sandman stood up and walked, or floated, threateningly to Hiccup. I started to fight the ropes again, feeling my left hand more loose, and saw that Hiccup was doing the same thing. Sandman ignored our struggles and kept moving to him, while the pendant started slowly to glow.

Finally freeing one hand, I hurriedly took one of the daggers and started to cut the other ropes. I knew that those ropes weren't normal. Every time I fought with them, they were tightening, but I knew that the dagger wasn't also exactly normal. If they were, they couldn't have been able to cut that string in half.

Sandman reached for Hiccup, but seemed to change his mind when he saw the pendant glowing. When grabbing it, a sudden shot of white flew to his hands, making Sandman to stood back and grab his hands. Hiccup was amazed for what the pendant at made to Sandman' hands.

They were slowly turning purple, covering the usual yellow. It looked like a very bad case of frostbite, even turning the nails completely black. The Sandman, realizing it, looked at Hiccup with anger and ferocity. The mouth, who was sewed, opened slightly, showing dark and sharp teeth. It seemed like he was going to attack Hiccup, so I forced myself to cut faster, only one rope left.

When Sandman was near Hiccup' face, he only opened completely his mouth, popping the stitches at the same time, and showed his snake purple-ish tong and then rapidly left, leaving us behind.

I was relieved, but mad at myself. If Sandman was truly going to attack Hiccup, I couldn't save him or even protect him and that train of thought made me to hate myself.

Shaking those unwanted thoughts, I finally freed myself and ran to free Hiccup from his ropes. Finishing that task, Hiccup hugged me. He was scared, I knew that, and so was I.

No words were said, we were just glad Hiccup was alive.

* * *

><p>"So, are you going to tell me what your plan is?" I asked Hiccup. After that…touching scene in the 'dining room', we got out of there and started to look around again. Hiccup immediately took the book of the bag, which apparently Sandman didn't realize it was there, and started to read him once again before looking for something.<p>

"Dreamsand" Hiccup simply answered while analyzing a door with a tree design, only to pass his attention to another door "This book shows manually how to make dreamsand and that's what we are going to do."

"What? Why?" I asked again, this time amazed as hell. Making Dreamsand, of course it's going to be cool, but if we don't know what are we going to do with them, what's the idea?

"To use it against Sandman. The sand made by the Sandman as no effect to him, but if it is made by other people or manually, well…" Hiccup trailed off while ignoring another door.

"That…is actually a pretty good idea…" That could work, but nothing guaranties it would "Might as well give it a shot. It is our only plan after all."

"Good. Help me find the door with a gargoyle face, please."

After checking another floor, we finally found the door that we were looking for. Even from the other side of the door, I could still feel something wrong in there. And it was not because of the gargoyle thing, I could feel something… warm and hot, like fire there.

"Ok…We found it" Hiccup said while trying to cover his obvious fear. I nodded, not really knowing what to say, and opened the door.

A dark hallway which the only source of light were some attached to the walls, with each one of them perfectly placed on top of one of the gargoyles that were placed on the walls. All of the gargoyles at a unique terrifying face and were all with their mouths open. A single bright door was at the other side of the hallway.

"This looks…" I started, not being capable to choose a correct word. Scary, daunting, frightening and intimidating were one of the possible choices.

"Creepy" Hiccup answered as he walked in and looked at our surroundings. Odd how brave he suddenly got, especially in this moment. _Curiosity really takes over fear…_

Hiccup was already in the middle of the room when I saw something off about the two gargoyles near Hiccup. Their mouth started to show some orange light and the room got suddenly warmer. Some other gargoyles also started to do the same thing and I panicked the moment I understood what was happening.

"Hiccup!" I screamed while running to him. The exact moment I reached to Hiccup and covered him using my own body, a sudden flame of fire coming from the gargoyles hit us.

I couldn't feel anything at all. No pain, no burning sensation. It was actually…pleasing. Like a warm bat or when you drink hot chocolate.

When I felt the ceasing of the fire, I slowly let go of Hiccup, amazed that I wasn't fried to dead. Hiccup was also amazed, but was more frightened then me.

"How-How did you do that?" He asked while trying to contain his fear and slight tears.

"I don't know" I answered. The only thing that showed any signs of flames, was the smoke coming out from my body. Literally. There was smoke slowly coming out from me, leaving a small pleasing warm feeling behind.

"You…" Hiccup started, not knowing what to say. His worried face quickly to an angry one "You put yourself on danger, not knowing if you would survive?!"

I stood shocked at Hiccup. He never screamed at someone and usually kept himself calm or used a smart remark to the person annoying him.

"You can't just do that! What would I do if you weren't here with me?! I can't survive without you! You are what keeps me going and my best friend!" Tears of anger started to roll down his face. He's angry because I scared him… He's angry and worried for me.

I said nothing, even if I wanted I just couldn't find the correct words. So I just hugged him, letting his tears and anger flow away. Realizing that the fire could start again, I walked, with Hiccup still in my arms, to the other room while he hid his face on my chest.

I waited some time for Hiccup to stop crying and feel better before continuing our "little adventure". The room was small, having only a statue from a hooded figure and three door, two on each side of the statue and one behind it.

"I'm sorry for screaming at you" Hiccup said when he finally relaxed.

"It's ok. I know that you didn't mean to" I soothed him. Hiccup raised his head of my chest and looked at me straight in the eye, his face was still a little bit red and had marks that came from his tears.

"I did meant to say you were my best friend and that I couldn't survive without you. I just said it in the wrong way" Hiccup smiled at me and I smiled back, hugging him. This time not for comfort, but yes for happiness and friendship.

"I also can't survive without you. But best friend? I thought I was your brother/lover?" I joked with him. He laughed and punched me slightly in the arm.

After that, Hiccup eyed the statue from head to toe. There was a silver board underneath with Greek written in it, that of course I couldn't understand but Hiccup seemed to.

"Hypnos…" He whispered "The Greek personification of sleep."

_Well that's oddly fitting for this situation._

I looked curiously at the doors. One of them had a cauldron on it, the other a telescope and the last one a simple design of a star in the middle of a crescent moon.

"I'm going to check the room with the cauldron. You want to stay here or…" Hiccup started but I interrupted him.

"Go, I'll be fine. Scream if you need anything" Hiccup nodded and smiled before going to the other room.

I stayed in the same spot then before, looking at the statue. It was beautiful even if it seemed a little threatening. I couldn't stop looking at it.

I suddenly felt my eyes heavy and slightly blurry. I knew what did that mean. I was falling asleep.

"No…Not now…" I started to panic. I couldn't sleep right now! Was it Sandman?! Was he the one that was making me sleepy?!

_No! I am not getting unconscious again!_

I tried every single thing I could remember to not fall asleep. Doing pushups, running around the statue, blasting music in my ears, slapped myself multiple times, doing handstands. I even sung out loud the music "Sweet Dreams" from Marilyn Manson, which was kind of stupid seeing my current situation!

"No,no,no,no,no" I started chanting. Growing desperate, I hit myself repeatedly, even going so far to hit my head into the statue. I don't care if I'm in pain or that it hurts like hell, I didn't wanted to fall asleep.

On a final idea, I screamed as loud as I could.

It didn't work.

I blacked out again with the last sight being Sandman looking down to me, like I was some sort of animal.

_Fuck._

* * *

><p><strong>Let's play a game. It's called "How many times are they going to fait or already faited?"<strong>


	14. Chapter 12

**Please read this!**

**I would like to announce that the appearance and name of Toothless, all came from Shadowpiratemonkey7 and bewilderwest. If you don't know who are they, check them on DeviantArt (they have those exact name and they both are very talented so please check them out).**

* * *

><p>Hiccup P.O.V.<p>

I felt uncomfortable for leaving Toothless behind and being alone, but I needed some time to think.

I didn't meant to scream at Toothless, but I was scared, shocked and, quite frankly, done with everything that I just went through.

No. What _we _went through. Toothless was probably as bad as I was or worse, he just didn't show it. I know that he wants to protect me, that's why he acts all strong and tough outside but in the inside he's really sweet and also needs some support and protection for himself. I give him that, I really do, but I know something is missing and I'm not capable to fill that. So I search for it, no matter what is it, I will find it for Toothless. It's the least I can do for him.

The room was different from the others. It seemed like an old and magical version of a chemistry lab. It had a wooden table full of unknown and marked objects, colorful liquids and some sort of "rainbow" dust. There was a huge old tube in the ceiling that remembered me that old snake game when you reach the 113 level and the pipes of a sewer. It started by a near wall by my side, had a circular hole closed by a small gate and ended to the opposite wall, both tips had a little shell. In a corner of the room, there was a desk with a butcher knife and scalpel in a wooden plank and, by it side, there was a glass jar with salamanders. Next to the table, there was two old barrels. I don't know what they contained, but it seemed like one of them was crying. In another corner of the room, there was a huge pot with some wood in it, probably to light up fire. Then, near the window, was a little greenhouse with purples and white flowers, some weeds and a small white tree with red fruits hanging from it.

_This must be it,_ I thought. This had to be the place to make dreamsand.

I walked to the table and I placed the book there, opening it in the correct page. I don't know how I could understand that Celtic language or the Greek that was written in the statue, but, somehow while reading them, the words just started to move around in my head, like they were running, and turned into perfect English.

_Ingredients: _

- _Swamp water;_

- _Tears of a mermaids;_

- _Salamander' tail;_

- _Fruits of a Dormientes Ligno;_

- _Sage._

Ok… Not the weirdest thing I saw until now. I tried to find all of the ingredients. The swanp water was in one of the barrels, the sage and the fruits were in the greenhouse and the salamander' tail was easy to find but hard to manage, since I never in my life hurt a animal…and the fact that when I took the lizard in my hand, it started to run around and, while trying to catch it, it entered my clothes, making me do a very confusing "Macarena".

The tears of a mermaid were quite hard to find. It was something completely new that I only had recently seen, and attacked, so their tears was even more unreachable for me. I looked at every recipient that contained some liquid in it. In the verge of looking in a different room or even thinking at going to face a mermaid again, I remembered something else. I didn't check one of the barrels. The one that chanted cries of despair.

I, ever so slowly, walked to it and kneeled in front of it. I slightly tapped it, trying to sense if there was anything inside of it. It didn't respond my sign and only seemed to make the sounds of the cries louder. Feeling curious of what was happening, I opened the top.

The inside of the barrel was a crystal blue water... And absolutely nothing that made the sound.

I started to close the barrel again, only to be stopped by the sounds of the cries beginning once again. I looked at the water again. The water was making small waves the same time the cries made a sound.

There was a old piece of paper trapped in the underneath of the cover.

_Lacrimis Nereidum…_ _It's Latin for Mermaids Tears!_

I quickly grabbed one of the empty tubes from the "Chemistry set" and fill it with the tears, quickly resting it in the table and turning the page of the book.

_Put swamp water in a pot, followed with 3 drops of Mermaid Tears, and boil with red flame_

I did as told, except one thing. How am I going to make or find red flame? I kneeled in front of the pot to look to the firewood underneath it, hoping to find some sort of magical thing to make that so called fire. Hey, I am in an island made of dreamsand in the sky with the objective of finding the Sandman so I can free him from the claws of the Boogeyman. In this stage, anything for me is possible.

No such luck though. I sighed and stood up, while taking one of the wood and starting to analyze it. Maybe a magic wood that puts itself on fire? No? Ok…

I suddenly heard Toothless screaming. I ran to the last room without second thought or letting the wood go.

He wasn't there nor a single trace of him. Not even thinking twice, I went to the room with a star and the moon in it. That room was fill with paintings, statues or books that contained something about dreams, sleep or anything around those two. But no Toothless.

I went to the room with a telescope on it to, find you guessed it, a giant telescope with a ladder to reach the interchange eyepiece*. Besides it, there were two giant paintings placed in tables.

I wanted to leave this room and continue my search for Toothless, but something was telling me to stay. It was more like a instinct that was yelling: "Stay here for a while! It would tell you something important!"

I looked back at the room with the statue, thinking if it was worth it while facing the back of the statue, and quickly went to one of the tables. The table had the picture of a world map with moving lights, some black and golden ones placed in random places around the map, and some others. There was a pink one in located in Southeast Asia, a vivid green in the middle of Australia, a deep red in the North Pole and a strong blue, a dark violet, a light red and a bronze one, all located in the same place, Pennsylvania, United States.

I found myself attracted to the blue one in the US and, before even realizing, I touched it lightly with my fingers, only to quickly take them back when I heard a sound. I glanced at the telescope, finding that it was making the sound while moving.

A sudden train of thought flew threw me and I touched one of the lights again, this time the dark violet. The telescope moved again and I ran to the ladder, starting climb it.

I look through the telescope and saw Eve. She was in a dark room, full of mirrors and was exactly sitting in the middle of it. The chair were she was sitting, was made of metal and I could see, although very lightly, some sort of red circle around it with a star inside of it, together with some pagan symbols. All of a sudden, Eve started shivering uncontrollably and moaning in pain. A dark smoke started to flow in her feet along. After it, she sat quiet and all sort of horned demons, screaming ghosts and terrifying ghouls appeared, some being trapped by the circle and some restrained by the mirrors.

No wonder she couldn't come with us, she had her own demons to take care of.

After her, I went to check on the others, only to see a unexpected view. Sebastian was not in the car anymore, but yes defending the hole and Jamie by making a light orange force field around them. He looked tired but kept going and had a determined grin in his face. Agafya was busy fighting fearlings and nightmares, without even showing a sign of exhaustion or pain. She had even cut a nightmares head with a sword, that I was sure she didn't had before, and quickly stabbing a fearling in the stomach while throwing a dagger in the head of other.

We needed to hurry. I could see that Sebastian couldn't hold much longer and more fearlings and nightmares seemed to join the attack.

This time, I went to the other table. That one had a picture of the tower and had moving lights in it, the majority being black in the base, a light green in the middle of it and two glowing light, one in golden and other in silver, at the very top of the tower. I, deducing that the green light was me since it was alone, touched the one in silver.

I already knew that it was Toothless, seeing that there was no other left and that the golden one was, most likely, Sandman, but I wanted to check on him. I needed to know that he was alright…until I end the dreamsand at the least.

What I saw was a arena. The arena itself, was made by dreamsand, obviously, and was enclosed by enormous walls, that seemed close of falling apart, with a darker tone of dreamsand.

Toothless was in the middle of it, looking confused, scared but determined, and was right in front of the Sandman, who was a few feet away from him and I noticed that the frostbite was no longer there, although his hands still looked a little pale. Suddenly, a whip attacked Toothless, barely missing him, followed by another one who caught Toothless by the arm and threw him to the nearer wall.

I gasped. I had to hurry and finish. I know I should run to Toothless and help him, but if I did so, we could both end killed. And if that happened, who will save them?

I, reluctantly, got out of the room, only to be greeted by the statue making a mocking grin to me. It didn't move from his last place, but it irradiated a feeling of danger.

Choosing to ignore it, I went to the room with the gargoyles. In no other circumstances I would go back there, but I needed it to make the sand. Slowly, I opened the door and stood a few feet away the nearer gargoyles, patiently waiting. After a few seconds, the mouth of the gargoyles started to glow.

_Now,_ I thought while I raised the stick of wood in front of them and protected my face from the heated fire. I didn't feel any feeling of warm or anything in those lines, because of the pendant, but I did feel some light burning sensation in my fingers.

When the fire ceased, I looked at the wood. A red flame was in the top of it and I smiled. Not wanting to be any more time in that hellish place, I went to the other room with the goal of continuing the making of what, hopefully, would detain Sandman.

* * *

><p>Toothless P.O.V.<p>

I was in immense pain when I hit the wall and fell into the ground. I felt dizzy and the arena wouldn't hold still, making my situation even worse. Even so, I stood up, just in time to dodge another whip coming fiercely at me, making it hit the wall and some rocks to fall.

I have absolutely no idea how it ended to this, but I will be damned if it was going to end soon or without a fight.

Taking one of the daggers, I charged to the Sandman. He, seeing my attack, only raised both his arms while some strings emerged from his back. The strings quickly reached for me.

I dodge one by jumping, followed by another and I only rolled to the side. Another whip flew to me, and I quickly jumped back, almost falling in the process. The Sandman, seeing that as a opportunity, conjured a large hand and grabbed me, slowly taking me away from the ground.

I fought against it, but the grip only seemed to tighten more, making me have difficulty to breath. The hand suddenly smashed me to the ground, making me wince and cough in pain some blood and to let go the dagger near. There was no way I would let that idiotic nightmare to hear me scream.

When making a move to stand up and continue the fight, the arm stopped me by grabbing my neck as Sandman stood in the same place, only moving his arm to order and summon more whips or arms. I tried to pull away, forcing myself to take slow and deep breaths, but the grip was strong. I placed my hands around the dream arm, trying to push him away. A stinging feeling was starting to appear in my throat, most likely for my lack of oxygen. But there was something else, some sort of pleasant heat trying to come out.

I refused though, thinking it was a scream or subconscious plead, and continued to fight back. Seeing that physical strength wasn't taking me anymore, I tried to reach the dagger that was a few centimeters away from me. I only managed to touch the handle with the tips of my fingers.

The grip started to get stronger and I could no longer breathe. The pain in my throat was unbearable and I couldn't hold anymore the heat, so I opened my mouth, without wanting to tough.

I was expecting a scream or a whimper, but what came out of my mouth surprised me. I unleashed a bluish-purple blast, making the arm to be destroyed. Forcing myself to close my, with a lot of difficulty, I sat, looking amazed of what I had just done. I placed my hand against my mouth, like it would make that to happen again, but I only frowned and cleaned the blood that was dripping.

Apparently so did Sandman because he was looking petrified at the sky, like the fire- no, Plasma Blast was coming back. Using that as my advantage, I quickly grabbed the dagger and ran to him.

Sandman only realized it when I was already near him, so he raised his arm to protect himself, making a wave of sand to hit me. Unfortunately for him, I had made a swift movement with the dagger, resulting in a long, but not deep, wound in his arm. The wound let a dark liquid, like blood.

The nightmare inside him, when realizing it, made a shrilling sound, making the stitches to pop once again, and charged a fast whip. The whip rolled around my waist and threw me to a wall.

When landing on the floor, the whip did it again. And again. And again. And again.

In each hit I suffered, I kept refusing to let a sound or show a sign of pain, although the blood that I was coughing and coming from the recent bruise in my forehead were a very good source of pain, focusing only in trying to find a way to free myself and not falling unconscious.

* * *

><p>Hiccup P.O.V<p>

I was grinding up a plant of Sage, when suddenly a large explosion was heard, making the tower to tremble slightly. Looking at the window, I arrived the exact moment when a light violet blast disappeared.

I was perplexed for it and only remembered my current task when the pot started to boil. I quickly ran to it, while pouring the powder of the sage in the yellowish liquid, ignoring the strong smell of something demeaning.

I needed to hurry, who knows what is happening to Toothless in this current moment? That blast might have coming from the top of the tower, where he was situated, and, although I had no idea what made it, I couldn't help but feel worried about him.

- _With the juice of the fruit, put the Salamander' tail in the pot and wait until the liquid turns into a golden color_

I quickly smashed the fruit and pour his juice in a glass tube, not caring the sudden itchiness in my hands. They could be burning for all I cared, I wasn't going to stop. After being satisfied with the quantity of juice, I pour it and the tail in the pot and waited not so patiently to turn golden.

_Come on, come on, come on_

* * *

><p>Toothless P.O.V<p>

It seemed like Sandman was done with throwing me to the wall for the eleventh time, yes I counted, and throbbed me in the floor, like I was a used rag. I hate that and was really starting to lose my patience with him. If I knew how I did that thing with the Plasma, Sandman would be fried.

I continued to stay in the ground, with my head facing the ground, trying to catch my breath and to forget the pain. Sandman, probably thinking that I was unconscious, walked to me and pushed me to face the sky with his foot.

_Fall into my web, asshole, _I thought while smirking at him.

I quickly kicked his feet, making him to fall in his back, and stood up. Using that golden opportunity, I kicked him one more time, this time in his stomach, making him to roll to the side a little.

_That one was for Eve._

Sandman, clearly angered since his frown got deeper and his eyes actually started to show something, threw a whip to reach for me. I used my arm as protection, making the whip to roll around it. Using that, I quickly grabbed the whip using my other arm, and pulled with all the strength I had. Sandman practically flew to me and I punched him as hard as I could, releasing the whip while at it. He rolled to the ground and made no movement after it.

Scared that I probably made a lot of damage in him, I started to walk to him. Sandman continued to hold still and I couldn't see if he was breathing or not.

Suddenly, I felt something in my bruised ankle. I looked down to see a string of dreamsand.

"You little-" I started but was interrupted by the string pulling me off the ground. I tried to find something to grab, but found my efforts to be useless.

While being upside down, I could see Sandman standing up with a mocking glint in his eyes. His mouth was bleeding, the blood, if someone could call that black fluid "blood", was flowing from the holes made by the stitches and Sandman had a evil smirk in his face.

I spit on him. I really couldn't stop myself from doing it. Really I was getting tired of that Ish and was very frustrated, in pain and exhausted, so screw it. Just spit the blood in your mouth on him like it's a normal thing to do.

The Sandman, obviously disgusted and furious at me, punched me square in the face. I faced him again, refusing to show weakness.

"I prefer eating the eyes then looking at your ugly face" I said to him with a disgusted tone, mostly coming from the blood in my mouth, and glared at him "Bastard" I added while looking straight in his eyes.

He only glared at me and made a light movement with his hand, conjuring some sand in his hand. I have no idea what he was doing or making, but I didn't care and continued to glare at him. I will not show weakness in my, very likely, last moments.

There was a small ball made of sand in Sandman' hand now and he raised his arm, most likely with the goal of hitting me with it, but I continued to glare at him.

Suddenly, he fainted in front of me. I felt a feeling of shock, confusion and relief for a moment, but quickly disappeared when I felt the weight in my ankle dissipating.

_Oh come on,_ I thought before falling into the ground with a large 'Tud' sound and a painful growl, coming from me.

"You ok?" I heard Hiccup asking while he kneeled in front of me. He touched lightly at the bruise in my head, but took his hand back when he saw me flinching slightly "Sorry"

"It's ok" I stated while sitting with some difficulty. I looked at him. Hiccup was breathing heavily and looked exhausted. I glanced at the Sandman at the exact moment a black smoke started to come out of his eyes, nostrils, mouth and ears, making us to stand back.

The smoke joined his kind and floated away, leaving Sandman body behind.

"Was- Was that" Hiccup started. He was so shocked, he could barely speak without stuttering. I only nodded while looking worriedly at Sandman. Screw the fact that moments ago I was insulting and fighting him. He was possessed for God' sakes! It wasn't his fault!

"How did you do knock him out?" I asked at Hiccup while standing up, not leaving my eyes from Sandman unconscious body.

"I made the Dreamsand" Hiccup answered while joining me, him kneeling in front of Sandman face and gently taking his hair from it. Sandman' face surely was different without the stitches. Sure, he looked in pain and tired, but I expected nonetheless "I still have some, maybe it can be useful later" Hiccup pulled a little glass bottle filled with Dreamsand and threw it at me "Agafya sure was kind to give us those bags."

I analyze the sand inside it. It didn't look much different from the sand that the Sandman made, but still had something to distinguish them. The original sand was more bright, like gold, but this one didn't have that features, it just looked plain yellow.

"Nice…" I said unconsciously.

Hiccup gasped and I changed my gaze to him. He was pointing behind me and I turned around.

The arena was slowly starting to tear apart, falling to the empty space. I walked closer to Hiccup as a instinct.

What was happening? We won…didn't we?

The space around us continued to crumble and was rapidly coming near, leaving us no place to escape. We were going to fall.

When almost nothing was left, I felt emptiness inside me and my vision started to fate. I was going unconscious or falling asleep, it was something else. Like they were pulling my insides.

Then everything went black.

* * *

><p>Hiccup P.O.V<p>

I closed my eyes with fear of falling into emptiness, but opened then when I felt something soft underneath me. It was a mattress. We were back in the store.

"We…" I started while looking around. I was in the same bed where the hole was, with Sandman in the middle and Toothless besides him, looking happy and shocked as me "We did it" I finished while throwing myself to Toothless "We did it!" Toothless responded by hugging me tightly.

"Yes, you guys did it" Jamie said. He was looking at us with equal joy as us and rapidly jumped to us, joining our hug with excitement "I knew you guys could make it!"

"Yeah, yeah. Congratulations, boys" We heard Sebastian saying and looked around confusingly for not being able to see his precense, still holding Jamie. Sebastian rose from the ground near the mattress with a proud and tired look at us, totally missing Jamie and Agafya' light chuckles.

We didn't say anything and looked shockingly at him. Not because of what I saw him doing or why he was laying on the ground, but more because…

"You have bunny ears?!" Toothless screamed while trying to hide his laugh and failing miserably. It was true. Standing proudly in Sebastian' head, were a pair of brown bunny ears, completed with some whiskers coming from his cheeks. It looked funny, yes, but it didn't made Sebastian no less handsome.

"What?" Sebastian asked and reached for them, like he was making sure they were indeed there "제기랄*, the magic is draining away…" He stood up and looked at his back.

"Are you checking if you also have the cotton tail?" Agafya asked mockingly, but I could see that there was a hint of curiosity and seriousness behind that tone. That question made her to grin at him and making Toothless and Jamie laugh to grow louder, while I managed to keep mine... mostly because the Agafya looked threatening with all of that black blood in her clothes, small splashes in her face, the sword and guns hanging in her waist and the background full with pools of the black fluid and some daggers standing proudly in the middle of them.

"오프 랙, 쇼 조랑말. Please tell me you have a hat or something like that with you" Sebastian blushed lightly and glared at her while still maintaining his trade smirk. His insult and the fact that he was dragging his jacked down, were the only things that was needed for me to start laughing with Jamie and Toothless. Amazingly, our laughs hadn't woke up Sandman.

"Oh no. You're keeping those body parts showing until we get home" Agafya stated while walking away, but I still caught her grin and heard her slight laugh.

"Jamie?" Sebastian asked hopefully. Jamie only shook his head, not being able to talk with the laugher "Oh come on…"

"Don't feel bad, Sebastian" Toothless started to say while keeping his laugh "You look adorable like that" He ended before laughing again when Sebastian whiskers started to twitch and face got redder.

"Coming from you, that statement must be true" Sebastian answered while grinning for a unknown reason. Before Toothless could talk back, a honk was heard "Well, she sure is impatient. Toothless, take Sandy. We're going home."

* * *

><p>After a small trip full with laughter and explanations, we had arrived home. Turns out that the bunny parts of Sebastian, were part of his original form and were showing because the magic that camouflaged them was weak from the attacks. Toothless joked with him, asking if he was a giant bunny in his normal form, but Sebastian only answered with a serious "yes" and usual smile, making Toothless question his statement. After that, Agafya told us for tomorrow go to her house, stating that Sebastian and her were going to heal Toothless and Sandman, and check on me.<p>

When reaching our room, Toothless quickly placed Sandman in his bed, saying that he would take the couch. In normal situation, I would tell him no and take my bed or share a bed with me, but I was too tired to even speak and practically threw myself to bed.

I was almost falling asleep when the twins rudely opened the door to our room.

"What are you guys doing?!" Tuffnut screamed while entering our room. He was quickly pushed by his sister.

"The dinner is today! Why are you guys still sleeping?!" Ruffnut said. Her brother, not being happy for being pushed, punched her in the arm, starting a fight and totally ignoring the sleeping unknown man and Toothless' bruises. Apparently, it was morning and we didn't even realized.

Not feeling patient, I grabbed the nearest thing, which happened to be a pillow, and threw at them.

"Get out, damnit" I screamed at them, giving my most murderous look, which was told to be scary if wanted. The twins ran out of the door, letting a: 'What's with him, today?' behind.

Toothless raised himself out of the couch and glanced at the door, slowly moving his gaze to look at the Sandman with his own glare.

"I'm going to kill him" he stated while walking to the pillow that I had threw, only to go back to the couch "But later, I'm tired as hell and I will be damned if he doesn't let me sleep, today."

_I couldn't agree more, _I thought before finally falling asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>*Were you place the eye to see<strong>

**Korean lesson:**

*** 제기랄- Damnit or Sh*t**

*** 오프 랙, 쇼 조랑말- Rack off, show pony (sound familiar?)**

**And know Latin:**

*** Dormientes Ligno - Sleeping wood/tree**

**Review please!**


	15. Chapter 13

Dagur P.O.V

_Damnit, Damnit, Damnit! _I thought with anger while passing through the halls of Pitch' mansion. They were dark, even with the sun shine entering through the windows, and were elegantly decorated, with some gothic paintings and old century's vases that I never bothered to pay attention to them.

How could that happen? I put nightmares guarding the tower and circling the island. I even joined in that stupid search and still, we lost them! How?! No creature ever escaped those dungeons, no matter how powerful their magic was, so fricking how! Toothless wasn't strong enough and hadn't learned how to control or make fire, and Hiccup magic wasn't even beginning, just showing sings.

_And what am I suppose to say to Pitch, now? That the army he gave me failed? Would he blame me? That the Sandman is free? That I failed to catch Hiccup? Again?!_

The anger flowing through me was growing and growing each time that train of thought increased.

_What about Drago? He's going to get pissed when I tell him I lost Toothless! And Alvin?! He is going to mock my abilities as a Viking and leader! This is all Eve faults! If she hadn't warn them about Sandman or told that damn dragon everything, this will never happen! _

The anger inside of me was too strong to stop myself from punching the wall besides me, barely missing the violet door and making one of the many paintings to fall and I ignored. Letting heavy breaths, I took the fist out of the wall, seeing a hole with his print.

I smirked at it and the sudden realization that the door was of Eve' room. It was still closed, meaning that she hadn't left her room. She would be late to Pitch' meeting and Black does not appreciate delays, even if it's from his dear Hallows Eve.

The anger that once was inside of me, quickly evaporated whit that train thought and I continued my way to the meeting room, humming lightly while at it.

* * *

><p>The meeting room was a big, so that we could fit plus some nightmares as guards, with a circular metal table for us to sit, Pitch of course having his own throne, with a floating dark globe on top of it. In the front wall, there were some stairs that reached to a control panel with multiple screens showing random parts of the town, including the Antique Store, Agafya' Bakery and the hotel that those two were located.<p>

They were all in their respective places: Pitch in his throne, Eve at his left side and hanging her head over her coffee while pouring some purple liquid, Drago in Pitch' right side while discussing some random attack with him and Alvin drinking some liquor.

Meaning…That I was the last one to arrive.

I glared at Eve while sitting in my place, waiting for Pitch to start and ignoring Alvin' mocking grin at me. She looked tired, more than usual at least, and seemed to be nauseous, although she didn't showed any expression.

Ah.

My anger for her turned rapidly to happiness. Eve was terrified of Sandman for the things he had done to her and while he was possessed by Pitch' nightmares, she could actually have a small amount of sleep without having disturbance of her visions and past memories. The slight mention of dreams makes her wince, Sandman' names makes her to unleash a portion of her power, his presence makes her scream and the thought of sleeping peacefully is the same thing of dead for her. So obviously when saving Sandman, she had to stop the devilish creatures inside of her and in her zone to keep in place while in severe pain. While saving him, those idiots sacrificed her.

"You failed. Again" Pitch said while looking threateningly at me. Though he tried to hide it, his tone showed everything. Pitch was disappointed, furious and mocking me. He as the right to though, I did exactly what I wasn't supposed to. I lost Hiccup and was unable to stop them to free Sandman, one of the most powerful Guardians and the one that was most capable to defeat him.

"I'm sorry" I answered, trying to hide my feeling of fury and sickness. Apologizing was one of the most despicable things for someone to do, even if it was me. It meant failing and losing, the things I most despised "It wasn't my fault."

"We don't need any of your excuses! You failed at completing your task. Catching the fishbone and the dragon and stopping them from freeing Sandman" Alvin argued. My normal reaction would be to fight back, but I knew what was coming for him.

Alvin stood up while pointing at me accusingly and opened his mouth to continue, but two of the nightmares pushed him back down and covered his mouth. His glance moved rapidly to Pitch and he immediately cowered to Pitch' glint in his eyes.

We were all strong and evil persons/spirits. Nobody dared to speak up for themselves when we insulted them, no one fought back in our attacks, all sort of creatures shuddered at the mention of our names and pleaded for us not to harm them and stood back when we walked past them, but we weren't dumb. Pitch was the most powerful, manipulative, sadistic and dangerous creature in all the world and times, so being in his good side would be a marvelous thing for someone like me.

"Did I allowed you to talk, Alvin?" Pitch asked menacingly. He stood and looked at me, showing his gray tuxedo "What were you saying, Dagur? That it wasn't your fault?"

I nodded ignoring Drago questioning look. Eve, hearing Pitch words, finally raised her head and took a sip of her coffee, trying to hide her interest.

"It was Eve' fault" I answered, ignoring Alvin and Drago surprised glares. There is a possibility that Pitch won't believe me, not with blaming Eve, his precious student. I had some theories about this and so did Drago and Alvin. Some of them were Pitch seeing Eve like the reincarnation of his dead daughter or loving her. But none of us said a word. Like I said, we weren't dumb to question Pitch.

"Is that so?" Pitch asked with a intimidating aura. He won't admit, but he actually cares about Eve. Pitch took her under his wing after her dead, teaching Eve how to control her power and some of his tricks. Eve continued sipping her coffee.

"Yes" I was crossing the line and stepping into the danger zone. But I'm a Viking, it's in my blood to take risks, play with dead and live in danger "She warned them about Sandman and answered the dragon questions."

Pitch listened carefully at my words and took a quick glance at Eve.

"Do you have any proof of it?" Eve answered for him. She was one of the only persons that could talk without Pitch' permission. Sure, she kept quiet in most of the meetings and barely talked, but when she did, it was always with a very confident tone, showing no fear or hesitation, and was something important. This wouldn't be any different.

"I followed you for some days" I suspected that Eve would try to reach for Hiccup and Toothless when they arrived and I knew that she would try to save herself from my current assault and had a good chance to do so, but I kept my ground. I won't give up without a fight.

"And why would we believe in that? Alvin is right, you are weak" She answered casually. I bet she loved to say those three simple words to me: _You are weak _"You showed that many times and this one is only different because it was important. We trusted in your abilities and schemes, but did they work? No" She placed her finger in the coffee, stirring it. For a normal and mortal person, that would make them amazed and terrified, but for us it wasn't unusual. Eve doesn't feel pain the same way that the mortals do. A trivial think like placing her finger in a hot substance for her is like touching water.

Pitch visibly calmed down a bit, but I continued. His calmness was not something good for me or anyone else in this situation.

"What about the times you went in the Antique Store and that demeaning bakery?" I rose my voice at her.

"Although Agafya is not in Pitch' side" I noticed that every time she talked, Eve never said in 'our side'. Always in Pitch' side "We have to admit that her cooking skills are the best and so is her coffee. She's the one and only Mrs. Claus after all. Are you honestly accusing me of enjoying sugary and a drink? That is low, even for you Dagur" She finished by turning her attention to her painted nails.

_The nerve! How dare she do talk and ignore me like that?!_

"And the Antique store?" I asked, trying to keep my rage. If she could let that one go, I still had some tricks.

"I was looking for my old belongings" She paused for a second, looking at her coffee. Pitch was drinking every single one of her words. She wasn't lying, but she wasn't also telling the truth.

"You mean the book that the brat has?" Eve glared at me. Using that kid, James or something, was low, sure, but it worked to gain her attention.

"The book that Jamie holds was not given by me" She snapped her fingers and a dark purple smoke with hints of orange came from the movement. After the smoke disappeared, a leather book appeared. It was a dark violet and a black skull was right in the middle, surrounded by a circle, and was decorated with demonic symbols. The book was protected by rose vines, acting like chains, and in the corners were, what seemed to be, pointy teeth "This is what I was searching for. That rabbit ability to find things that don't belong to him is not to be underestimate."

"Ah" Pitch sat down and looked at Eve with a smile "I see you have found your spell book."

_Oh shit, _I thought. That simple object gained everyone attention, including Alvin who was still held down by the nightmares.

Eve' spell book showed and explained everything that Eve knew, that Pitch taught her, the dark arts and creatures by detail and the most dangerous potions in the whole world and times. Few peoples and creatures could even bare to have that in their positions. And if they had, it meant they were very powerful or had a terrible fate.

"What about Hiccup and Toothless? You warned them about Sandman and answered their questions" She was able those past answers the past questions, but she couldn't get away with this one. I had the videos of those days.

"The day that I was in the Antique Store was a mere coincidence" She started "And the one in the bakery, you have no proof that is one of them, do you?"

I smirked and walked to the control panel, taking the disc while at it and showing it off at everyone. I played it for everyone eyes to see it that day she went to the bakery with the dragon. It didn't make any sound, but it did display their entrance, Agafya' offer, their talk and Eve left. After that, the video stopped and I smirked at them, but my glare was in Eve.

She showed no change of emotion and only looked through her book, completely ignoring everything around her. I could see the doubts in Pitch' eyes, the slight grin in Drago' face and the joy for my assault to Eve in Alvin expression and movements.

"You see?" I turned my glance to Pitch "She warned him."

"How can you tell that is the Night Fury?" Eve answered for him again, raising her arm and moving it slightly and gracefully her hand. But this time, I could see Pitch' glare at her for it "The angle of the camera does not show his face and only shows the back of him. It could be another person or" a small earthquake started and the same smoke from awhile appeared behind Eve and a dark silhouette could be seen in the middle of it "another personification of death itself."

The silhouette took the appearance of a humanoid creature wearing dark clothes and a overcoat . It had a similar type of body that the dragon had in his human body, except that his body was skinnier and had broader shoulders, and raven hair that barely passed his shoulders. His skin was pale and had the blue and red veins popping out of it. His face was a grimace showing his dark and pointy teeth and a fast blue tong quickly passing over them, with blank eyes and pointy ears.

Resuming, it looked nothing like the dragon.

"That is obviously not the dragon!" I screamed. I was losing my calm and control. If I failed this, Pitch will punish me or worst.

"But can you prove it in the video?" Eve insisted and made a sign with her index finger to the creature, making it to turn his back at us. In this position and point of view, the ghoul and dragon could easily be mistaken "And before you ask, what we were talking about, I was telling him orders to attack them."

I stood shocked for her answer. I had nothing else to doom her.

"Attack?" Pitch asked softly and dangerously at her. Not even that witch can resist his anger, she just needed more reasons.

"Yes. When Sanderson got out of his zone" She moved her stare to him, but made an act of fear and sadness "I hid in the forest. I was terrified, yes, but it wasn't because of it I went there. I knew that those two will go there. Why? Because I send a crow to attract them. When they reached the forest, I raised a army of the death to attack them. I didn't had the intention to kill them, just show them a little of what was coming."

She got away with it. Again. I was going to get banished and they would save the Guardians and…I lost it. All the anger boiling inside of me because of her, just screamed "Kill her!"

And I did as they told.

I got hysterical and threw myself to Eve, taking the axe that was placed in my back. The ghoul behind her got between us, making the axe to trespass him and to let go a bluish liquid before the creature exploded, literally. I ignored it and tried to attack that blasted witch again, but this time Pitch' nightmares stopped me. I fought against them, I wasn't going to leave without a fight.

"That is enough" Pitch said and emerged a giant made of his sand to arrest me "I was planning in throwing you to my dungeons or simply like trash for your mistake or just kill you. But after your little show" He paused and smiled maniacally at me, ignoring Drago grin. _That bastard _"I will place you in the Nightmare Forest."

The nightmare lair was…simply terrible, terrifying, horrid, despicable, everything that is pure evil. The only thing compared to it was Niflheim*.

"No!" I screamed and started to fight the monster imprisoning me. I preferred Dead then that destiny. Everything would be better than the Nightmare Lair. Everything.

All of they ignored my screams of war and despair and let the giant to take me away.

It was over.

* * *

><p>Toothless P.O.V<p>

If we ignore all the pain of my bruises from last night, I had slept like a rock. I woke up feeling better than ever and had more energy I ever had in my whole life. I even ignored my sudden urge to beat Sandman with a pillow…or chock him for what he probably did at Eve and the bruises he did do me.

But I ignored it, like a smart, mature and responsible person, which is nothing like me, and woke up Hiccup gently. After seeing the glare he gave to the twins, a wrong movement and it's game over. I tried to wake Sandman up to, but he slept like… I'm unable to find a expression for him, he just seemed like he was in a deep coma.

Ignoring everything I went through yesterday, including that damned battle and the bloody mermaids, Sandman actually looked peaceful human being while sleeping. Which makes sense since Eve told us that the Guardians would turn into their human forms. Sandman didn't look that different from his original form. He still had the same physique and the only thing different I saw was his skin. He just looked paler and resemble like he had a light tan. We were lucky that the rope Sandman had in his zone was also in the human world, because we completely forget to bring extra clothes and doubted that any of ours served him

After trying several ways to wake Sandman up and Hiccup freaking out with the idea that we had killed him, but quickly take that idea down when we watched him breathe, we just decided that I will carry him to Agafya' house. Carry him. Again.

It was odd carrying him around the town in broad day light, especially with some peoples looking at us and me glancing around, making sure that there were no other dark creatures following us, but we managed…In a way odd way full of trying to hide Sandman and going into random shortcuts, but we arrived at Agafya' house safe and sound and that is what matters.

When reaching her house, she was already waiting for us in the porch and took Sandman off my shoulders for her to carry, like he was some sort of baby, stating that with my bruises I shouldn't put much effort in myself before telling us to enter and go to the living room.

Sebastian was already there and I couldn't help but laugh lightly at the memory of him with bunny parts.

"What's up Peter Cottontail?" I smirked at him. Sebastian seemed to be in a better mood, seeing that he didn't talk back and only laughed at his new nickname while messing with some liquids and crazy shaped objects that were displayed on the coffee table.

"If you're going to mock me, do it right. I'm not Peter Cottontail, I'm the Moon Rabbit" After that, he turned his attention to Hiccup "Agafya will see you while I stay here with Sandy and Toothless."

I did not want to leave Hiccup alone with the Christmas Special of Black Window, but I wanted to ask some questions to Sebastian and Sandman, if he wakes up. So I let Agafya take Hiccup to a different room, after she laid Sandman on the couch.

"So who's first? You or sleepyhead?" Sebastian asked while smelling a blue liquid. He made a disgusted face to it, but nodded and grinned like it was supposed to be like that. Although I was still immensely pissed at what Sandman may have done to Eve and scaring Hiccup (Screw the fight we had and my bruises, my friends come first) and was completely new at "the magical world", like I enjoy calling it, I still knew that the effects of being possessed were horrid, especially after watching a very good quantity of horror and supernatural movies/series, so I told Sebastian to see him first "You're the boss"

I sat on a near armchair and watched Sebastian. He's usual happy face and laidback composure changed rapidly to a serious and responsible one, which was still unusual for me even after that thing with the bunny parts. He examined Sandman for a moment, until he saw the cut I had made in the fight. I expected Sebastian to throw a glare of blame for it, but he only took a oval shaped and took what seemed to be a brown cream.

While he spread the cream on the wound, I thought how I was going to bring up the two subjects in my head. Did Sandman truly send Eve visions? And what was that Plasma Attack that I made? I thought that dragon made fire…

Suddenly, a small light came from the bruise in Sandman. Sebastian was mumbling incoherent words and started to look through the colorful liquids were in the coffee. When the glow started to slowly fade away, leaving only a small and light scar that could be barely seen if you didn't look hard enough or knew that it was there. Sebastian smiled at my amazed expression and carefully made Sandman to drink a green liquid, that I had no idea what was is purpose.

"That will make the effects of being possessed to completely fade away in a matter of days" Sebastian answered to my unpronounced question "Your turn, pal. How bad are yours battle fights?"

I told him about the fight, including the Plasma thingy, which he completely let it pass, and after it, he immediately told me to get my shirt of while he looked for some random hocus pocus.

"Can I ask you something?" I asked carefully to him.

"Shoot it."

"How did I do the Plasma thing? I thought dragons made fire" I had no idea how I did that and I will like to. It seemed pretty useful, and cool let's not forget that. Sebastian came behind me with a old piece of paper with, I think, a Korean sentence and placed it on my back and gently rubbed it.

"You're instinct. Not all. Some are flame, other are water variants, acids, electricity or sonic waves. It depends on the kind of dragon" Sebastian explained. He walked in front of me and pulled my hair away, showing a bruise in on top of my eye "Manny, that looks painful…" He whispered and went searching for something "I can't tell you how to make it again and that's because I don't know. But I know that you can use whenever you wanted it and that you need to recharge."

"Ok…" I felt a relieving feeling in my back, sensing all of the discomfort and pain to fly away. I can't ask if Sandman truly did experiments on Eve, that will be crazy and I still wasn't sure "Why does Eve hates or fears Sandman?"

Sebastian stopped his movements and got quiet. I stood and turned around, finding his stare in me. Sebastian was holding a light green bottle and staring at me with a mixture of sadness and slight anger. He knew the answer for my questions, I could see it, but seemed like he was thinking on it.

"It is not my decision to tell you that" Sebastian said while moving closer to me and pushing me to the armchair again "I know that you care and worry for her, we all do, but we can't tell you. We promised her" He handed over the bottle and told me to drink it. It had a sweet taste, like honey "In time, you will know."

_Yeah, but I want to know now, _ I thought. I was going to retort back, make him answer my question, but the serious look in his face stopped me. It was different from the other looks he gave before. It showed authority, patience, protectiveness, understanding and fairness. Although I never had a parental figure, I always pictured something like that. Kind but fair, protective but 'laid back', with an aura of authority but caring.

Sebastian smiled at me, not like his usual grin, and raised his hand. The index and middle fingers were stretched and had a slight bronze glow on them. Sebastian moved his hands until they were mere inches from my bruise. The feeling of it was comforting and radiated a feeling of calmness and warmth, making me to close my eyes. Unfortunately, the moment I did so the feeling disappeared, stating that Sebastian had moved away.

"So…I heard you guys were having dinner later?"

* * *

><p><strong>* Niflheim- In Norse mythology, is pratically Hell. <strong>


	16. Chapter 14

Hiccup P.O.V

I followed Agafya until we reached her bedroom, where she told me to sit on the bed and left to search for something. I ignored my feeling of nervousness, and slight fear for her, and focused on what happened the other night.

One, was the Plasma thing in the fight between Toothless and Sandman. And it was obviously made by Toothless. I mean, there was nobody else there and Sandman' powers focuses in his dreamsand.

Two, was the pendant. Yes, I am indeed thinking a lot about a simple object, but it continues to amaze. When Dagur was threatening me in the Antique Store, the snowstorm practically attacked him, and I know that it's related to the pendant, and yesterday it attacked Sandman, leaving him with a very bad case of frostbite. But, why? Why is it doing all of that? Is Jack Frost doing this?...No, it can't be. He's possessed.

Three, the book. Should I tell Sebastian and Agafya? Or wait for Sandman to wake up so I can also tell them? And what about Eve. Was she ok? Who are we going to fight next? Do we even have time to save them? Were we going to win again, or was it pure luck this time?

"-tie? Are you ok?" Agafya voice interrupted my train of thought. I was deep into them, that I barely realized that she had came back. I looked at her, ready to apologize, when I saw her worried face with hints of care and protectiveness. If I ignored her fighting abilities and, sometimes, rude ways, I could clearly picture her as a traditional maternal figure. You know, caring and protective, ready to help, hardworking, baking cookies for her kids, giving pet or loving names, all that. But I was still a little afraid of her. I couldn't stop myself.

"Y-Yeah" I tried to hide my embarrassment. Agafya smiled sweetly at me and patted me in the head while laughing. I noticed that she had brought a wooden box and some towels, who seemed to be wet. The box wasn't small, but it wasn't also exactly big, and had Russian designs on top of it.

"Well then. Can I see your bruises, sweetie?" She asked. I nodded, although I was pretty sure I had none. Apparently, she knew better since she immediately rose my sleeves, showing some hand-printing in my wrists and forearms "Ah, mermaids. I'm quite familiar with those kind of marks." Agafya said without taking her eyes of them. She seemed kind of sad and mesmerized while saying those words, but she hid it by opening the box.

"How?" I asked before stopping myself, immediately covering my mouth with my hands after it. My curiosity sometimes was something hard to control and came in the most importunate times. It was none of my business to ask such sort of question and I was now scared that I may have annoyed her. Agafya, probably seeing my terrified expression and body movements, only laughed.

"I know that you're afraid of me" I was going to deny it, but she continued "But a simple question is not going to make me hurt you. If you were someone else or had evil intentions, then you had a reason to fear me" After it, she only took gently my wrist and gently placed a wet tower on it, rubbing the bruises carefully.

"I'm sor-"

"There is nothing for you to apologize" Agafya interrupted me. After that we stood quiet for some uncomfortable and awkward seconds before she started to talk again.

"It wasn't supposed to happen" Agafya started while continuing to clean my bruises "It was just another scheme. If it wasn't for that idiotic man, it wouldn't have ended that way. As you probably know or heard, I'm a skilled thief, one of the best if I may add. My schemes never failed and I would always get away with them. It was so easy to control those peoples, especially men, and I had everything planned to the smallest detail"

The moment I realized she was answering my question, I quickly cleaned my mind and paid absolute attention to her. If Agafya is what she told me and appear, then this should be a hell of a story.

"I was treating myself in a bar after another successful 'work', when I suddenly saw a pair of gentlemen in a near table. They were harassing one of the maids in the bar. It was depredating what they were doing. They were whispering hideous words to her and she was so young, younger than them. The poor thing didn't know what to do. I was going to, well, kick them out of the bar for such acts. But then I heard some delicious gossips from those filthy creatures. One of them was telling the maid he was quite rich and could offer her great things, if she would marry him. I believe the others were just some pathetic fools following him around. It was perfect and he was the most easy target of all. A wealthy man in the verge of reaching the point of no return and desperate for a wife."

I told the bartender to pay a drink for that man. Of course the bartender suspected my intentions. A young and beautiful woman like me paying a drink for that old bat? Please. But said nothing and did as so. The man gladly bit the bait. It only took some months for him to be in the palm of my hand. He covered me with gifts and I continued with my act. He asked me to marry him and I accepted. Those were one of the most easy and clean schemes I had. If everything went well, no one will die. They will just be devastated."

In the night after the wedding, the so called honey moon. The senseless man was blind with desire and twisted fantasies and so was I. For all the fortune I was going to have. When that time reached, I tricked the idiot using some… female persuasion. He was completely defenseless, so I used that opportunity to steal his gold and ran away, leaving him behind in the bed. It was a matter of time until that fool found out about my intentions and he send his personal guards after me. Now, I am not a coward, but I was with my hands full with jewelry and gold, with no weapons in hand but a small knife in my tight, in case a misunderstanding would happen before, so I ran to the near forest."

Agafya stopped for to take some long leafs. They seemed seaweed and had a dark shade of green. She only took a moment, but it was enough to leave me impatient to hear the rest of the story. I couldn't help myself, the story was just so appealing.

"I ran until I found a lake. I was sure that those guards weren't going to find me there, not with that tail about it. The lake was believed to be haunted by a group of Rusalka. A Rusalka is basically a Slavic version of a mermaid, except that it's a spirit of young women who either committed suicide by drowning out of unhappy marriage, was abused, harassed or killed by their lovers. It is believed that they have melodic voices and can change their aspects to lure man and kill them. Except for a woman. In the eyes of a woman, they are hideous creatures and their songs are shrills. For that fact, the Rusalka despise woman and only show themselves to attack them or to take away their men. Of course, I didn't believe it. It was foolish and a fantasy coming from the perverted minds of others. At least, that was what I thought."

Agafya placed the seaweeds around the bruises while telling the story, but I continued to keep focused on her story. I was completely immerse on it and could imagine perfectly everything to the smallest detail. The appearance of the Rusalka, Agafya running to the forest, the horses and guards following, or trying, her, the treasures she had took.

"I waited a minute there, so that I could catch my breath. When I decided to continue, a Rusalka attacked me and attempted to drown me. In the water, her sisters violently attacked me. Biting, clawing, grabbing, tearing, chocking. I only got out alive because the guards heard my screams."

She stopped and looked to the window, while rubbing gently the seaweeds around my wrist. Agafya was looking with a distance and look at the outside, like she was thinking or remembering something, and stood silent for some moments .I tried to wait patiently but, unfortunately, my curiosity and excitement took the best from me.

"And?" I asked. Did she get caught? Went to jail? Was also drowned? If she went to jail, how did Agafya escaped? Was she saved? And what happened to the old man?

"They died" Agafya said blankly, attempting to smile at me "The only thing stronger than their hate for woman, is their hunger for human flesh. Or at least desire to drown man. When the guards reached the lake, the Rusalkas released me and target for them. I wanted to help them, I really did. But I couldn't find myself to it. I was petrified for the fact that the Rusalkas truly existed and the fight was simply demeaning and terrifying. I fought a lot of battles and fights, but none of them was still like it or included something…magical. I can still hear perfectly the screams of despairs from the guards and the shrills from the Rusalkas. After some moments in the end of the fight, I stayed there watching what rested from the guards. Only parts of their armors, some weapons and a little bit of blood, I couldn't really tell if it was from the Rusalkas or theirs. When I gained back control of myself, I quickly took the weapons and jewelry to continue my pat."

The story ended.

It… was amazing. Her scheme could proudly be called the perfect crime if it wasn't for the unfortunate last part, her act was better than any of professional actors, she was patient, definitely, and calm in those moments. When the Rusalkas attacked her, she fought back like a true warrior. The fact that she didn't help those poor guards didn't bother me, it was a normal reaction when seeing a situation like that and discovering in this way.

"Woah…" I dumbly said. I had no words to say. Agafya laughed and started to take the seaweed from the bruises, revealing clean skin and making me wonder if those plants were normal.

"Knowing that the fable tale was real did not stop me. In fact, it sort of motivated me. If that tale was real, then the stories of fortunes I heard were also. But I knew that so were their dangers. So I trained and fought more to get my abilities stronger and studied then at the smallest detail to not make another mistake. Of course not all of them went perfectly well and got away without bruises, but-"

"Can you tell them?" I interrupted her. I admitted that this act was sort of childish, but her story was amazing and I couldn't wait to hear more of her adventures.

Agafya looked amazed and confused for a moment. Perhaps because of my sudden interruption, but I ignored it and waited for her answer. She slowly smiled sweetly and fondly at me and answered: "In another time, sweetie."

I smiled and jumped in the bed, letting a loud: "Yes!" and making Agafya laugh.

After Sebastian and Agafya were sure we had no more bruises and assuring us that Sandman would be save in Agafya' house, they send us back to the hotel to let us prepare for the dinner, not that were excited about it. The only thing I wanted from it, was if there were any news about our friends.

After knowing that they were send to the hospital, like Wyatt, me and Toothless knew nothing or what had happened. Did Astrid and Fishlegs see Sandman and tried to stop him? It looked like it, by Astrid' position. With her arm reaching for the twins door, it seemed like she wanted to stop Sandman and fight him. I wouldn't be surprised though, she was always like that. When younger, Astrid would break in my fights, if she knew about them, and was always prepared to help her friends. Besides that, we had knew nothing about them.

"Do you think their coming?"I asked Toothless while getting out of the bathroom, prepared to the dinner. I was dressed with a green sweater over a white shirt, blue jeans and black shoes. I still had the pendant, but this time it was under my clothes.

Toothless was in front of one of the mirrors and was already prepared for the dinner. Grey light jeans, a green shirt, of course outside his pants and a hanging un-made tie around his neck, and black sneakers. Toothless was in the middle of doing a ponytail…or at least attempting to, seeing that he was struggling with the rubber band and his face was making a annoyed frown.

"I sure as hell hope so" He answered followed by a mumbled: I give up, and throwing the rubber to the bed and just ignoring it like that would make it to disappear. I sighed, smiling for Toothless' immaturity and not-so-discreet glare at the rubber, and walked to Toothless, grabbing his arm and making in sit on the end of the bed, and reached for the rubber.

"Do you think they're ok?" I asked again while sitting behind in and starting to make a low ponytail.

"Again, I sure as hell hope so. If they're not, Sandman can prepare himself for a dark destiny" I chuckled at Toothless' threat and, after ending the ponytail, I laid in the bed and glanced at the ceiling. Seconds after Toothless experimenting the ponytail stability and wondering how I had done that, he laid besides me.

"Don't be too harsh on him. Sandman was possessed by Pitch' nightmares and just got out of a fight with you" I knew that Sandman didn't meant to attack them, it was probably Pitch orders, but I still was confused at why was Eve scared of him. I know what Toothless is thinking. Did Sandman used Eve for his experiments? I also thought that and tried to find something in the book about it, but nothing. There was some stories about Sandman, dreams from all the kids, historical characters and the Guardians, a little bit of his life before becoming the Sandman, some adventurous he had, random things about the Guardians, creatures that I never had heard of or thought that were only Mythological and his adventurous. But nothing about Eve.

"Don't care. If he hurts them, he's dead" Toothless stated while rolling to his side, making him to stare at me "Besides that, you ok?"

"Yeah, why do you ask?" I turned my glance to him.

"Because when you came out with Agafya, you looked like a kid in Christmas…Well, not our Christmas, but you get my point."

I smiled at the memory of Agafya' tale and was about to tell Toothless, but then I saw the time in the digital clock besides the bed. _19:55._

"Toothless, we're going to get late!" I jumped out of the bed, almost falling, and ran to the door, with no absolute clue were the dinner was and ignoring Toothless running after me.

* * *

><p><strong>Well this is a wonderful moment to stop. I'm going to start to make the chapters shorters, because...<em>LIFE and Reasons! <em>****Plus, next weeks I'm going to die with exams so let's post a chapter**

**And yes, I have indeed made my OCs some sort of parental figures for Hiccup and Toothless**

**Goodnight because were I live is 00:15**


End file.
